Lonely Hearts
by wicked.faith10
Summary: The King of the Southern Isles must send one of his brothers to try and repair the damage done to the Queen of Arendelle by their youngest brother, Hans. The survival of their trade union depends upon Prince Georg, who is reluctant to go. However, when he and Queen Elsa meet, unexpected feelings arise. -I suck at summaries. It does get better inside! Rated M for safety!-
1. An Unexpected Trip

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any rights to Frozen, it's story lines, or it's characters. I only own my original characters in this story.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Georg knelt at the bottom of the leading up to his brother's throne. Common courtesy was an understatement when it came to the Princes of the Southern Isles. Well, at least for twelve out of thirteen of them. Georg was number eight in the line of brothers, and by far the most militarily accomplished. It was just common sense that he would never inherit the throne, therefore the young man had enlisted in the Royal Military Academy when he was old enough. Prince Georg had made a career out of military service. Once his brother inherited the throne, the King had put his younger brother in charge of the Royal Guard.

"Rise, brother!" Frederick spoke joyfully towards his brother as he stepped from his throne and closed the gap between them. His hands clasped Georg's shoulders and squeezed, "How have you been? We've missed your presence here at the palace."

Georg grinned, "I know, but we have trained a new batch of recruits at the Academy, and much of my time has been demanded there." His look was apologetic, but it wasn't warranted. King Frederick was well aware that his brother was in high demand. A highly decorated officer in the Southern Isles military and a prince was a popular combination with their people.

"It's not me you have to apologize to," Frederick laughed, "Josephine and the twins have missed their dashing Uncle Georg. They ask about you everyday."

Georg joined his brother in laughing as they began to walk. He kept pace with the King, but respectfully always one or two steps behind. If anything, Georg had always taken fast to proper etiquette, and remained straight-backed with his hands clasped behind him. Only the King had the right to be lax in movement at the moment, despite the fact they were brothers.

"Your messenger said you needed me on urgent business, brother. Is something wrong?"

Frederick could see a glint in the young man's eye. As usual, Georg was itching for some sort of adventure. Be it military conflict, or just his presence needed in a hostile situation, Georg had been stuck in the peaceful country for far too long. He ached to go back into battle, to use his superior military strategy and foil the enemy. The only problem was, the Southern Isles had barely any conflict since the young prince first enlisted. His days of heroism seemed so far in the past now, and he was oh so restless.

"Calm yourself, Georg," Frederick was laughing again as he exited the throne room and the brothers entered the Hall of Kings. It was a long, ornate hallway lined with portraits of past rulers. Their father had spent many hours with each of his sons in this hallway, naming all their ancestors and their greatest accomplishments. Occasionally, he would throw in a funny fact about one here and there to ease the atmosphere, but he expected his sons to know each King on those walls.

"There is a task I wish to give you, but it is one you would complete as a Prince of the Southern Isles, not a Oberst in the Royal Army." The King continued.

"O...kay," Georg responded slowly, unsure of where this conversation was leading. Frederick had never requested him for official business on behalf of the royal family. There were plenty of other brothers so engrossed in the title as 'prince' that he could ask.

"I will not force this upon you, Georg,, but the Southern Isles are at risk. Our baby brother saw to it when he attempted to usurp the Queen of Arendelle, not to mention his attempted assassination of her and the princess." Frederick kept on walking, never making eye contact with his brother, but obviously still deeply disturbed by their youngest brother's actions, "We need to be on Queen Elsa's good side. Our lands depend heavily on Arendelle not just for trade, but for allies. If the Queen wishes to seek retribution we have very little to offer their rich land, and they would easily squash us in a war. Yes, despite your obvious skill and valiancy, we would be defeated nonetheless. Our numbers don't hold a candle to Arendelle."

Frederick had obviously heard the little scoff Georg had let slip when he mentioned the possibility of a conflict between sovereigns. Still, deep down, Georg knew his brother was right. Not only did Arendelle have bigger forces, they had a queen with amazingly deadly powers. Elsa could probably face the Southern Isles forces on her own and win. He was a man of bravery, and would fight till his very last breath, but Georg wasn't an idiot.

"What of the others? No one else is available to go?"

Frederick sighed, "Klaus, as one of my advisers is needed here with me. Johannes firstborn is due very soon, and his wife has had a difficult time with the pregnancy these past months. Kristian and Karl are both attending conferences in England to hopefully strengthen our foothold with the King there. Caspar, of course, has the finishing touches of planning his wedding in two weeks time, and Rolf is away on his honeymoon."

Georg nodded along as the King listed off his many brothers and their activities. There was a pang of guilt when he realized he had been so immersed in his own duties, he had lost track of them all over the past few years, "What of the other twins, Wilhelm and Werner?" He asked. The last three he knew about. Hans was locked away in the dungeons these past few months, and Henrik and Erik were following his own footsteps and were attending the Royal Academy. Like him, the lads knew their chances of inheriting the throne were next to nothing and decided a life of military servitude was better suited than lounging around a palace all day with a strong sense of self entitlement.

"Wilhelm is in the Western Isles negotiating trade, and Werner is courting the Duke of Cumberton's daughter. The match will be quite beneficial, and I rather not disrupt that." responded happily, "Like I said, I will not force this upon you, Georg, but surely you understand why it is so important someone from the royal family go in person? Our father and Queen Elsa's father worked very hard to pave a future for our two kingdoms in their alliance. I would hate to dishonor that from either kingdom."

"No, you're right." Georg replied firmly, "It should be one of us begging pardon for Hans' wrongdoings. I will go and make peace with Queen Elsa."

"Excellent!" Frederick once again clasped his brother's shoulder in excitement, "I knew I could count on you with such an important task. The ship will leave tomorrow at dawn. I'll let you go and make your arrangements. I now have the task of finding the perfect presents for you to present to Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. I've heard they are quite fond of chocolates."

Georg chuckled but nodded nonetheless, "Of course, Frederick, but first I think I should go and see my niece and nephews before my voyage."

Both brothers shared another laugh as they entered the great hall and neared the grand staircase. "Of course. They should be up in the nursery, but there is no guarantee. They do love causing trouble."

Up in the nursery, Georg quietly peeked through the half-closed door and watched the children at play. Frederick, or Freddie as most called him, and his twin brother Franz were battling each other with their tin soldiers. Every once in a while, Georg would hear them shout a phrase he had taught them from the military. His niece, Josephine, was off to her side of the room, playing with a toy castle and a doll. The toy had white blond hair and an icy blue dress, most likely custom-made for the girl.

"Uncle Georg!" he heard the little girl cry as she lifted her gaze and spotted him. The man was met by three young children practically knocking him to the ground. He laughed and played raucously with the children for a while until their nanny came in shushing them all. Georg situated the boys back with their tin soldiers, helping them plan out a battle strategy, and then joined his niece by her toy castle. She was holding her blond doll above the castle, and Georg's eyes widened as her free hand released a streamer of blue silk ribbon. The material blanketed the towers of the castle delicately as it cascaded towards the floor.

"That's beautiful, Josie!" He sat down on the floor next to her and watched as she release another ribbon. This time it was a shimmering white silk that molded alongside its blue companion.

"It's the Snow Queen!" Josephine stated excitedly, "You know, like the one naughty Uncle Hans tried to hurt. Grandmama made her for me. Isn't she beautiful?"

Georg grinned and nodded at his niece. Since his father's death, the Queen mother had taken up many hobbies to try to busy herself. Most recently she had grown very fond of her granddaughter and had begun making dolls, apparently.

"You know something," Georg spoke with childlike enthusiasm, "Your Papa is sending me to meet with Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen. I'll be leaving in the morning."

Josephine's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide, "Do you think Papa will let me go with you? Oh please! Please!" Her voice raised in excitement.

Georg couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't think so darling. I'm going for official business."

Seeing his niece so crestfallen broke his heart. He quickly added, "I know! Why don't you draw the Queen a picture and write a note to go with it? I will personally deliver it to her."

The light brunette haired girl raised an eyebrow curiously at her uncle and got to her feet. She stared down at him, scrutinizing his intentions, "Do you swear?"

Georg's face turned serious, and he placed a hand over his heart, "I, Georg Alexei Ferdinand Tomas, Prince of the Southern Isles, do solemnly swear to deliver to the Queen of Arendelle anything the Josephine Margrethe Ingrid Kristjana, Crown Princess of the Southern Isles chooses."

The next morning, as he embarked on his journey, Georg had a parcel pressed into his hand containing a letter from his niece to the Queen, and the doll she had played with from the night before. Georg could only pray his reception with the Queen went well so that he might fulfill his oath to his niece.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. It has been quite some time since I've posted anything on this website, so I hope you go easy on me! Feel free to leave reviews and any kind of constructive criticisms! I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected News

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any rights to Frozen, it's story lines, or it's characters. I only own my original characters in this story.

* * *

"Anna...we...are..." Kristoff spoke between kisses. In all honesty, he had been the instigator in their current compromising situation, but he hadn't expected Anna to respond with such fervor.

The couple had ducked into the library, which was normally unoccupied during the middle of the day. Queen Elsa settled in with her books during the evening hours before bed, so there was little chance of being caught.

"Are what?" Anna asked against his lips. Her eyes were closed, and her hands had found their way into his blond hair. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Anna found herself pressed between the wall and Kristoff, but she wasn't complaining.

"Aren't you the one who pulled me in here?" She let out a little squeal when he playfully nipped her bottom lip.

Kristoff's hands held firmly at her hips, and he began trailing kisses up her collarbone towards her neck, "I know," he replied softly. His warm breath against her bare shoulders sent shivers up her spine and she inhaled sharply, "I've just been gone too long this time." He placed another kiss in the crook of her neck. Anna exhaled quickly, leaning her face against his as he continued his assault of kisses.

"Yes, but you had to visit your family this time. You've only seen them once since the Freeze." Her words were coming out in between pants and moans each time his lips pressed against her skin. She felt as if she were on fire, but it wasn't in a bad way. Kristoff's hands had moved from her hips to around her back, and were pressing the bodies even closer.

"But I missed you more than I could ever miss them." His lips were against hers again, and Anna melted into him.

"I missed you too." The words were murmured into his lips, and they bother smiled, renewing their passion.

That is...until a voice interrupted them.

"Is this what I pay the official Ice Master and Deliverer for?"

The couple sprang apart as if they had just been shocked by lightning. There was a hint of teasing in the intruder's voice, but all they could manage to hear was the stern tone. Both Anna and Kristoff turned to look into the cerulean blue eyes of the Queen. They each had a look of shame on their blushing faces. Kristoff righted his tunic and attempted to straighten his mussed hair, while Anna smoothed out her bodice and skirts. It was all Elsa could do not to burst into laughter right at that moment.

"Elsa-" Anna started speaking at the same time as Kristoff.

"Your Highness, we weren't...we didn't mean..."

Elsa held up a hand to silence them both, and when she couldn't hold it any longer, she burst into laughter. Kristoff looked bewildered while Anna's mouth dropped open and her brow raised in confusion. She had been so certain her sister was about to scold them for their behavior.

"Oh!" Elsa cried as she lost her footing while laughing so hard. She grabbed hold of the bookcase in front of her and straightened herself, "You two should have seen your faces! Like deers caught in the woods!"

"Very funny, Elsa." Anna deadpanned, finding herself starting to get annoyed with her sister and her laughing. Kristoff simply looked relieved he was not going to be thrown into the dungeons or worse.

"Anna, don't look so upset." Elsa managed to regain her composure and calmed down slightly, "Honestly, the two of you are engaged. I couldn't care less about whatever secretive exploits you venture into. As long as it goes no further than what I just witnessed." She added the last part with a very stern look at both lovebirds. "You aren't married. Yet."

Kristoff put up his hands as if in surrender, his eyes managing to glance downwards at the Queen's gloved hands. "I-I promise. No funny business, your Majesty."

Elsa smiled softly at him, "Call me Elsa, Kristoff. It's only fair since you did save my sister's life, and you are going to be my brother-in-law."

"Relax, Kris," Anna kissed his cheek, her smile and sprightly self back in gear, "Nobody is going to freeze you, or worse."

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow quizzically, "Uh, Anna, what could be worse than being frozen?"

"Elsa, did you need something?" Anna waved off the question and had turned back to her sister.

The Queen folded her gloved hands in front of her, and smiled fondly at her sister. Since the Freeze, Elsa had made it her mission to repair the damage done to the sisters' relationship. Despite her new-found control over her powers, Elsa found that wearing her gloves gave ease to her people and her staff. One day, perhaps they would accept her without them, but for now she would appease the masses. She was once again wearing hear pale blue dress and bodice with traditional designs and long black sleeves, and the purple cape designed specifically for her. Of course, this one was a replacement for the first which had long been lost on the mountain. Even her hair was back in its ornate braided bun.

"Yes, actually," Elsa responded, a hint of nervousness in her voice, "I was needing to talk to you."

"Well then, I will leave you ladies to your business," Kristoff took the first chance at an exit, "I should feed Sven. He'll get angry if I don't have some carrots down there soon." Leaning down, he kissed Anna softly on the cheek before bowing as he passed Elsa in the doorway.

Anna couldn't help the goofy grin covering her face as she watched her fiancé leave the library. Even as Elsa walked towards her and draped an arm around her shoulders, she seemed to be in a trance. Elsa steered her towards one of the chaise lounges, and sat down next to her sister.

"Anna," Elsa started slowly, very unsure of how her sister was going to react, "There's something we need to discuss."

The seriousness in her sister's tone startled Anna back into reality, and she turned, suddenly grasping her sister's hands tightly in her own. Her eyes were wide, and Elsa immediately knew what the younger woman was thinking. She had seen this look many times before since the Freeze had happened. No matter how many times Elsa tried to reassure her, Anna was scared to death things would go back to the way they were. She was terrified Elsa was going to shut her out again, and she would be all alone.

Without thinking, Elsa engulfed her sister in a large hug, holding onto her tightly. One hand rubbed small circles around her back while the other rested on the back of the strawberry blond's head, "No, no, nothing like that. I promise, things are never going back to the way they were, Anna."

Once the younger woman felt more reassured, Elsa scooted back but this time tried to keep a less serious look on her face. "I wanted to talk to you about a visitor who will soon be arriving. Before I go on, though, I need you to promise you aren't going to overreact."

This caught Anna's attention, and she suddenly found her curious self wanting to know more, "What do you mean, Elsa?"

"Just promise me you aren't going to lose your temper." Elsa responded simply, refusing to go any further until she had her sister's word.

"Why would I need to control my temper, Elsa?"

"Anna, would you stop being difficult and just promise? I won't be able to control my emotions if you can't control yours!"

"Elsa! Just tell me already!"

Elsa huffed a sigh and her shoulders slumped, "Fine. King Frederick of the Southern Isles is sending his younger brother, Prince Georg on official business. We're calling it negotiations for trade, but I suspect the King and his brothers are wanting to apologize for Hans' actions." She cringed backwards, not knowing what kind of reaction Anna would have, but the girl was not as graceful as most would suspect a princess to be and she tended to gesture a lot with her arms.

"Oh." Was all that came out in reply. Elsa studied her sister's face. It was neither happy nor angry, not even sad. Had someone replaced her sister with a doppelgänger?

"Oh?" Elsa repeated.

"Yes." Anna stated with a dignified look upon her face, "It's nice of King Frederick to send one of his brothers to apologize. I would liked to have seen Hans in chains begging for forgiveness, but I suppose it is better if that particular brother never crossed our borders again."

There was a moment of silence where Anna was trying to suppress her anger and the memories of Hans from resurfacing, and Elsa was surprisingly impressed by her sister's rational response for once. Anna caught her staring and looked at her bashfully.

"What?"

Elsa placed her arms around her sister once again and hugged her, kissing her cheek gently, "I just realized what a beautiful young woman you're becoming. I don't give you nearly enough credit sometimes."

Anna laughed and hugged her sister back, "No, you really don't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. It has been quite some time since I've posted anything on this website, so I hope you go easy on me! Feel free to leave reviews and any kind of constructive criticisms! I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. Again, thanks for reading!


	3. Unexpected Gifts

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any rights to Frozen, it's story lines, or it's characters. I only own my original characters in this story.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" A voice called from his cabin door, interrupting Georg's morning exercises. The Prince looked up from the floor questioningly.

"We're nearing the fjord of Arendelle. I was told to let you know so you could prepare." The shipmate bowed and quickly left.

Georg stood up and grabbed his towel, wiping the sweat from his brow. Quickly, he pulled on his proper black breeches, his white long-sleeved shirt and red waistcoat. Finishing the last of the buttons, he finished the ensemble with his white coatee military jacket, and his knee-high black boots. He would forgo the custom shako helmet intended to top the uniform considering he really wasn't there on military business. His uniform was proper enough without the helmet. Once he had finished, Georg exited the cabin in time for his ship to pull into the docks.

Georg had to remind himself to take deep breaths as he disembarked the ship. He couldn't help but notice all the wandering eyes, some of which narrowed at the colors of his uniform and the flag of his ship. Georg did his best to smile politely and show that he was of no harm to the kingdom or the royal family.

He was greeted almost instantly by palace guards, which really didn't surprise him. The Queen had been wary to let the Southern Isles make an appearance. Georg was certain he would meet many special precautions during his visit. He had even made reservations to stay at a local inn, and not put Her Majesty through any more stress on his account.

"Prince Georg?" One of the guards spoke briskly, narrowing his eyes at the man. Georg simply nodded, maintaining his near perfect posture. "The Queen will receive you immediately. Come with us."

Ah, so this would be a quick visit then. Georg had mulled over the possible outcomes of his journey to Arendelle. Would he be sent away before being able to step on the docks? Would he be seized and imprisoned for recompense of Hans' actions? Would he be able to actually make amends with Elsa, or perhaps the entire thing would be more of a show to save face? It certainly seemed like he was being led to placate the situation and then be sent on his way. Either way, he would complete the task given to him by his King, and he would fulfill his oath to his niece. After that, should the Queen of Arendelle wish to send him away, so be it.

The group entered the gates, Georg in the middle with four guards encompassing him. The fifth, the one who had spoken to him at the docks led them to the castle doors. Georg was met instantly with a portrait of the current Queen and her sister, obviously new to its frame. He musingly wondered if the paint had even dried yet. He pushed back a strand of hair from his eyes to get a good look at the women he'd be facing soon.

Anna seemed so young, so innocent with her elegantly braided strawberry blond hair, and her blue eyes were lighter than the Queen's, but still so vibrant and full of life. How could Hans have been so stupid? Then there was the Queen herself, ivory pale skin, platinum blond hair in an elegant braided bun, an ice blue dress, and cerulean blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through to Georg's soul. He was suddenly very nervous about coming face to face with the woman.

"You wait here. I'll announce." The guard told him gruffly, and before Georg could protest, he had slipped behind the door and was calling out to the room. "Presenting Prince Georg of the Southern Isles!"

The double doors suddenly opened, and Georg found himself staring into the throne room. It wasn't so big that his footsteps echoed, but he quickly pieced together it was just him, the guard, the Queen, and the Queen's butler. She sat upon her throne in a light blue dress, her magenta cape splayed regally around her feet, and her hair pulled back in the same fashion as in the painting. Georg held his head high, but not arrogantly so, and walked briskly towards the throne. At the bottom of the steps rather than merely bowing like one royal to another, Georg went all the way down on bended knee and kept his head bowed. He must have shocked the Queen with his modest actions, because he heard a small and barely audible gasp.

"Your Majesty," He started, still kneeling with head down, "I come on behalf of my brother, King Frederick, to humbly beg your pardon for our brother, Hans' heinous actions. I can assure you he has been stripped of his princely title and is being dealt with in the same way as a traitor. King Frederick wishes for me to impress upon you he fully understands the gravity of our brother's crimes, and should you will it, he can be sent back to your kingdom to stand trial and punishment as you think fit."

Elsa was slightly taken aback by the Prince's entrance and immediate apology. Truthfully, she had been nervous all day at the impending meeting, and she wasn't all too sure how she would react when seeing yet another prince from the Southern Isles. She only hoped her powers wouldn't spiral out of control.

With simple grace and ease, Elsa rose from her throne, clasping her gloved hands in front of her. She studied Georg for a moment, allowing the silence in the room to creep forward. He was certainly very different from Hans, both in etiquette and looks. Georg had longer, dark brown hair that fell in front of his face, covering his chiseled features. He was taller, too, and much more muscular, but Elsa attributed that to his years of military service. Throughout her years of preparation for the throne, she had memorized the uniforms of foreign military, and she hadn't missed the Oberst insignia on the shoulders of his coatee. She only wondered what color his eyes might be.

"Please, rise Prince Georg," He voice was soft but still held an authoritative tone. Georg followed her instruction and rose, bringing his eyes to meet hers. He instantly felt butterflies in his stomach. The Queen was quite possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and...she was smiling at him?

"You needn't waste all your breath asking for my pardon. I am well aware you nor any of your brothers knew what Hans was up to in my kingdom. I hold none of you at fault." She stepped closer to him and Georg felt himself holding his breath a little, "As for his punishment, I can think of nothing worse I could inflict here that twelve big brothers couldn't come up with at home. I think we can start to leave this nasty business behind us, don't you?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Georg bowed his head graciously to her and allowed a smile to cross his lips. Elsa felt her heart skip a little when she stared into her deep brown eyes mixed with that smile. She stepped down the last few steps and found even ground with him, despite the fact he was a good foot or two taller than her.

"I suspect King Frederick also wanted to discuss our trade ventures?" Elsa pressed on dutifully, "To make sure we're still in business, of course."

Georg silently nodded, his hand gripping at the parcel his niece had given him when he left the Southern Isles. "Only if it pleases Your Majesty."

She was trying her hardest to support her stern exterior. She couldn't fully trust this prince of the Southern Isles, she seriously doubted if she would be able to trust any royalty from the Southern Isles ever again. Not to mention how Anna might react. Elsa had requested-no, practically begged- her sister to stay away from the throne room when the Queen would be receiving the Prince. Really, it was in her best interest. Anna was still a bit of a loose cannon.

"We can discuss business tomorrow, Prince Georg," Elsa waved her hand and Kai came over immediately, "For now, Kai will show you to your room, and get you whatever else you may need."

Georg looked the Queen directly, in shock at her hospitality. He had certainly made no assumptions he'd be staying in the palace. "I-I don't want to be a bother, Your Highness. I was going to make arrangements to stay at one of the village inns. The last thing I want to do is cause any undo stress."

Elsa continued to smile kindly and shook her head gracefully, "Nonsense. We are honored to host you. Besides, you would be hard pressed to find any lodging in the village now. This week is the Harvest Festival, and it seems you've arrived just in time for the festivities. I do hope you will be joining us later this evening?"

"This evening, Majesty?" Georg raised his brow inquisitively.

Elsa nodded, "There is a ball tonight to start the celebration. I do hope you'll attend as one of my guests. Kai, you may show the Prince to his room."

Kai moved forward, opening the doors of the throne room and gesturing for the young man to follow. Georg took the hint and bowed deeply once again to the Queen before taking his leave. At the doors, he remembered the parcel in his hands and turned back. Elsa had already started walking back towards her throne, and Georg couldn't help but notice she was beginning to pull off her gloves.

"I almost forgot, Your Majesty," he blurted out as he walked towards her in a quick pace. Elsa spun on the spot, her eyes wide in surprise at his reappearance. "My niece, Princess Josephine is somewhat of a fan of yours. She asked that I give you this. It's a gift from her."

He held out the parcel, careful not to encroach upon the Queen's personal space. His brown eyes were hopeful as Elsa reached out and gingerly took the gift from him. He gave her one last smile before bowing and following Kai out of the room.

Elsa slowly untied the string holding the brown paper of the parcel together. A large grin spread across her face when the paper fell away and she was holding a doll that oddly resembled her, and a handwritten note. The writing was shaky and unsure, much like a young child's would be.

_'Your Royal Highness,_

_Uncle Georg told me to use an official title since we haven't met. I hope you like the dolly Grandmama made for me. I wasn't supposed to, but I heard naughty Uncle Hans telling Papa all about your powers, and I bet they are pretty! I wanted to come with Uncle Georg, but I'm too young. I don't think that's fair, but he did say he'd deliver a gift for me. He actually gave me his oath, and swore on his life. Please don't be to cross with him because of Uncle Hans. Uncle Georg isn't used to being in palaces or being around royalty. I don't think he gets out of the military academy too often. He's really very sweet. He always plays with me and my brothers, and he always tells really funny jokes! I do hope you like the dolly. Grandmama can always make me another._

_Sincerely,_

_Josephine Margrethe Ingrid Kristjana, Crown Princess of the Southern Isles."_

Elsa felt her heart lighten a little after reading the letter from Georg's niece. Maybe, just maybe, she should give him a chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my story. It has been quite some time since I've posted anything on this website, so I hope you go easy on me! Feel free to leave reviews and any kind of constructive criticisms! I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. Again, thanks for reading!


	4. Unexpected Reactions

**Disclaimer:** Same as before! I do not own anything from Disney's Frozen. I only own my plots and original characters.

**AN:** Thank you so much to all of my reviewers so far! I greatly appreciate all your kind words and encouragement! Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism, thoughts, ideas, etc. This chapter is kind of a two in one with a scene between Elsa and her sister and a short scene with Georg.

By the way, **Oberst** is the rank equivalent to a colonel in the Danish military.

* * *

Anna was pacing the hallway in front of Elsa's door when the Queen finally made her way back from business. The girl was a nervous wreck, muttering to herself and making large gestures with her arms. Elsa wondered just how much she really talked to herself, because she seemed to be holding up a pretty good conversation. Taking a deep breath, the Queen straightened her shoulders and continued walking right past Anna to open the door.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked both in surprise at her sister's presence and that she had left the door to her room open after entering.

"Come in, Anna, before you wear a hole in the carpet." Elsa's voice called back from somewhere inside the large room.

By the time Anna had followed her in, the Queen was already removing the magenta cape from around her shoulders, laying it gently over one of her high-backed chairs. Her blue gloves were already sitting neatly on the vanity table opposite the bed. She had stepped behind a changing curtain, and Anna silently sat down in one of the plush armchairs near the windows. From the height of the tower, she could see the Prince's ship out in the fjord, and right below in the courtyard, several men were carrying luggage and several large boxes. Anna let out a sigh and glanced back towards the changing curtain.

"So?" she asked simply, and heard her sister's lighthearted laugh in reply.

"So?" Elsa repeated, stepping from behind the curtain in a very simple dark blue dress with capped sleeves. Her alabaster skin seemed to almost glow against the dark color, which only made her eyes that much more blue, and her hair seem brighter.

"Anna, you'll have to start using more nouns and verbs and adjectives if I'm ever to know what you are talking about." Elsa teasingly poked fun at the young woman. As she walked towards her sister, Elsa reached up and unfastened a few strategic knots from her exquisitely braided hair and let it fall down her shoulders. It was one of only a handful of times Anna had ever seen her sister's hair completely free and wild without restraint. For a split second, Anna was too captivated by the silky strands of blond hair Elsa was now running her fingers through, but was soon brought back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Elsa spoke simply, knowing who was on the other side of the door.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty, Princess Anna," Gerda smiled at the two sisters as she entered with a tray of tea and some finger foods. She walked briskly to the small table between the two women and set the tray down, busying herself pouring tea and setting plates. Elsa smiled warmly at the woman, thanking her at each step of the process.

Gerda and Kai had been with the family since before either sister was born. They had changed diapers and took a turn with late night feedings when they were infants. They had watched after the girls when they were young, and most recently they had become close confidants and parental figures to the sisters. Especially since the women were quite unaccustomed to the outside world. Elsa had spent her life in tutoring and books, preparing for the day she would become Queen. At least she had a basic working knowledge of the world. Anna, however, was never too attentive when it came to her studies, her head always up in a cloud. Gerda and Kai kept very close watch on her in particular.

"Thank you, Gerda," Anna chimed in once the woman had finished setting the tea.

"Of course, Princess Anna." The older woman smiled sweetly and reached her hand out, cupping the Princesses cheek, "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you two together again. You were always so inseparable as little girls. It's nice to know you can always find your way back where you belong, isn't it?"

Anna leaned into the woman's touch with a grateful smile, and Elsa joined in the affectionate exchange. After a moment, Gerda turned and left the room, bowing respectfully though it wasn't necessary. Both she and Kai were family, and Elsa had never expected them to keep with proper etiquette. After all, Gerda would be the first one to set her straight, should Elsa ever lose control irrationally. She'd do the same to Anna, too. Elsa let out a little chuckle as she recalled many occasions when Gerda could be heard chiding Anna for doing something dangerous like climbing the turrets or taking rides on the window washer's pulleys.

"What are you laughing about?" Anna asked her, taking a sip of her tea. Her lips pursed together at the bitterness, and Elsa instinctively slid the sugar towards her. "I'll never understand why you drink your tea plain."

Elsa laughed again, "Because if I put in as much sugar as you do, we'd both be bouncing off the walls and driving the staff mad."

Anna just rolled her eyes and continued adding sugar into her tea. She knew her sister was right. Their parents had never let either of their daughters to indulge in sugary treats. It was one of the reasons they were both so enamored with chocolate.

"Did you want to ask me something, Anna?" Elsa was back on point with their original conversation. She put her teacup to her lips and took a long drink of the plain tasting liquid.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, nearly spilling the sugar everywhere, "Right! The Prince, how did that go? Was he anything...you know. Was he anything like Hans?" The name nearly got stuck in her throat, and Elsa picked up on it right away.

The day of her coronation and those after had been a whirlwind not only for herself but Anna as well. She had been conned, tricked into believing she was in love, nearly killed by her sister, left for dead by the man she believed was her true love, and to top it all off she had sacrificed herself to save Elsa. It was a lot for any teenager, but especially one so shut off from the ways of the world. Elsa knew Anna was still having nightmares of those terrible, confusing days. She knew most of those dreams centered around Hans and nearly dying, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for playing a hand in everything.

Anna never wanted her sister to feel guilty. None of what happened had been her fault. Elsa couldn't control herself, and to her credit she had tried to warn Anna—to keep her safe, but Anna had pushed her. The young woman would always reply that she was fine when her older sister asked, despite knowing Elsa had heard her screams in the night. Luckily, Kristoff had kept the Queen informed, and his room was just down the hall. When he heard Anna's screams at night, he was the first one at her side. Many a night, he had exchanged knowing looks with Elsa as he passed her cracked door on his way to Anna. Elsa knew, though, if she was needed, Anna would call for her. Until then, she'd leave it be.

"No, actually," Elsa was taking her time and picking her words carefully, "Prince Georg was rather...pleasant. He seemed quite genuine."

From across the table, Anna scoffed, "Yes, well, his brother seemed genuine and pleasant as well, but we all know how that ended."

Elsa set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap, sighing with a hint of sadness, "I know. We can't prevent evil from entering our lives, Anna. Believe me, I know, but we also can't judge Hans' brothers based one his actions alone. When the townspeople feared me after I froze everything, would it have been fair if they had judged you based on my actions?"

"That was completely different, Elsa," Anna interjected, but Elsa held up a hand to silence her.

"Circumstances do not matter. As diplomats, you and I are tasked with the heavy burden of leaving the past where it lies and pressing forward. If not for ourselves, than for the good of Arendelle. If King Frederick and Prince Georg are going to such great lengths to mend our bond, we should accept."

It was always odd to hear Elsa using such a wise and adult voice. Perhaps that was because Anna had barely heard her voice over the past thirteen years, but she couldn't get used to it. At least not yet. Although, her enlightened words made Anna curious how the older woman had spent the last thirteen years.

"How am I just supposed to forget what happened, Elsa?" Anna asked her earnestly, her eyes really searching for some sort of answer. It was then Elsa noticed the slightly darkened circles under her sister's eyes. Anna had gone through a great deal of trouble to try to conceal them, and had given extra effort to acting her usual boisterous self around the palace, and Elsa had foolishly believed her demeanor. Up close, however, it was certainly a different story and the Queen could kick herself for not having noticed sooner.

Elsa reached her bare hand across the table and rested it gently on top of her sister's. Her heart rate quickened when her icy skin touched the warmth of Anna's. Elsa was still wary of personal touches given past events. Despite Anna's constant assurance all would be fine, Elsa still couldn't help the flashbacks of their childhood and the coronation from entering her mind when her sister reached for her or vice versa.

"I never said forget, love," Elsa looked at her thoughtfully, "I said to leave it where it lies, but let the experience guide you in the future."

The Princess huffed, obviously not ecstatic about the bits of wisdom her sister was throwing her way, but she resigned herself nonetheless. "Well, is he at least handsome?"

"Anna!"

"What? Despite his complete lack of a heart, Hans was attractive. It would be hard to imagine he'd be the only one out of thirteen boys!"

Elsa felt her cheeks warming, and she knew the blush would follow. With such pale skin, it wasn't easy to hide such displays, and once Anna saw there would be endless questions and teasing. The Queen picked up her teacup again and took another sip, averting her eyes from her sister.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna was beaming, and not because she saw her sister blushing. No, she smiled because now she could embark on hours upon hours of poking fun at her big sister. Anna was always the one being teased because of her head-in-the-clouds way of thinking, or her less than graceful behavior, but now she had one up on the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" The questions and comments began pouring out. "Was he kind? I heard he was a Oberst in the military! Is he coming to the ball tonight? Maybe you two will dance! What's that?"

Elsa had been so consumed trying to follow her sister's train of thought as Anna jumped from one question to the next, she was startled when the talking suddenly stopped. Elsa followed her sister's pointed finger towards the vanity where her blue gloves were laying. Next to them was the doll and letter gifted from Georg's niece.

"That?" She smiled at the kindly gift. Elsa rose from her seat and walked over to the vanity, picking both the letter and doll up, then returned to her seat across from her sister. "Prince Georg brought this to me. It's a gift from his niece, King Frederick's daughter, Princess Josephine. He said she's a fan."

Elsa held the doll out to her sister and then the letter. She sat quietly while Anna read the letter, waiting for her reaction. What she wasn't expecting was for her sister to start laughing, although it was kinder than when she was normally making fun of Elsa.

"I just think it's funny I spent so much time playing with a doll that looked like you when I was little, and now you've been intentionally immortalized as a doll!" Anna found this particularly hilarious as she continued laughing. Elsa simply shook her head.

Georg was busy looking out the window in his room as his steward finished putting away his things. He wasn't certain how long he'd be staying, but he had never liked living out of luggage chests. Without really responding, he dismissed the servant and continued staring out past the courtyard of the castle and towards the village. The people of Arendelle certainly loved their celebrations. The whole village seemed to be bustling with preparations, and there was a never-ending line of deliveries and staff entering the palace.

A knock on his door cause Georg to turn, and he smiled politely as Kai entered once again. The man had been somewhat cold towards the Prince upon arrival, but had seemed to warm up to him when he was leading him to his quarters. Georg had spoken to him not as a servant, but as a man. He had never thought himself above anyone, even in his own kingdom. Being eighth of thirteen meant plenty of big brothers to push him around and make him realize he wasn't any more special than the poorest subject in their kingdom. He often wondered how that logic had failed to reach Hans, especially when Henrick and Erick had practically pretended he didn't exist for two years. They had really committed to that prank until their mother had put a stop to it.

"Your Highness," Kai bowed his head and set down the parcels he was carrying on the light tan-colored couch, "I was told to bring these to you and you would instruct me on where they are to go?"

Kai had brought the gifts King Frederick had insisted upon giving the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Frederick had always liked spoiling foreign dignitaries and diplomats. Most believed it was to show off his power and influence, but Georg knew it was because Frederick was truly a generous and considerate man. He always had been, even when they were kids. Despite having his own lessons to prepare him for the throne, Frederick had always managed to spend quality time with his brothers, if not just to let them know they weren't unimportant due to the mere volume of princes. He had also encouraged Georg's military career, and persuaded their parents to allow Georg to fight in their brief war against the Western Isles when he had first graduated the Academy.

"Yes, thank you, Kai." Georg walked over to the parcels, separating the into three piles. He pointed to the two larger piles, "The one of the left goes to the Princess, and the one on the right to the Queen."

"And the third pile, sir?" Kai nodded to a stack of three boxes Georg had placed on the center table.

"I'd like to present those myself," He grinned like a silly little schoolboy, "These are sweets from the Southern Isles. I'd heard the Queen and her sister are fans of chocolates?"

Kai nodded politely as he gathered up the other parcels, "Indeed they are, sir. If there isn't anything else, I'll deliver these for you. Oh!" The man turned just before going out the door, "Queen Elsa has requested you join her and Princess Anna for a light meal before the ball tonight. She understands if you would like to rest after your journey, but does hope you'll attend."

"Of course," Georg responded, bowing his head courteously to the butler, "Please let the Queen know I'm honored, and wouldn't miss it."

Mentally, his head was shouting at him to reconsider, to tell Kai to relay a message that he was in fact tired and needed some time to recuperate after his long journey. His mouth, however, seemed to be operating of its own accord. Before he could really think about the invitation Kai delivered, Georg had felt his chest lighten and swell at the prospect of seeing the Queen again. What in the world was the matter with him? Years of military service and drills had taught him how to be precise, exact, and disciplined in life. Even his tutoring and etiquette from being a Prince had given him a strong sense of self and confidence, not to mention he had been faced with beautiful women in the past. Why was this one so different?

Georg walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. He would change into proper attire for dinner, his dress uniform being much too business-like for a meal. He opted for a white, single breasted tail coat with gold embroidery, epaulettes and his military rank of Oberst on the shoulders. A pair of matching white pants, a blue waistcoat, and white undershirt. Not that he would be anymore comfortable in this outfit, but it was more suitable for a meal.

He quickly changed, pulling on the same knee-high black boots as before. This time, however, he added his silver royal sash with dark blue trim across his chest. At his waist, Georg had attached his ornate handled rapier, purely for show and nothing more. He couldn't even remember if he had ever used the weapon despite having rigorous fencing lessons. With one last look in the mirror, and one last straightening of his tail coat, Georg grabbed the three boxes of sweets and began making his way to the dining hall. His heartbeat quickened with each step.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm currently snowed in since the Midwest is taking a brutal winter storm beating, so I have had time to write! Please keep those reviews coming!

P.S. If you haven't already noticed, I plan on this story being multiple chapters. I'm going to take my time with writing for once. (:


	5. Unexpected Understandings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own plots and characters, or course!

**AN: **Thank you so much for all my new reviewers, and all my original reviewers! Those words of encouragement really keep me going! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, though, if it seems like things are moving fast, I promise you they aren't. Enjoy!

* * *

There was no announcement this time when Georg entered the dining room. Elsa was already sitting at the head of the long table, two places set on one side of her and one place on the other. Her head was down, and her eyes were scanning over what looked like a book in her lap. Georg found he had stopped breathing as Kai led him down to his place at the table. Elsa was a stunning sight in her dark blue dress, her hair hung freely although swept over one shoulder to expose the milky skin of her neck and shoulders. His eyes were busy looking over the exquisite sight when they came in direct contact with her intensely blue eyes.

She had raised her head from reading, and caught him in the act. Like a foolish child, he had been staring, most likely with his mouth gaping as he took his seat.

"Y-Your Majesty, forgive me," He started, staring down at the plate in front of him, "I didn't mean to stare."

Instead of being told off, like he expected from such a young Queen, Georg was pleasantly surprised to hear laughter coming from Elsa. He looked up and met her calm, kind eyes, and was relieved to see her smiling. She had set her book on the edge of the table and now had her hands folded and resting on top of her crossed legs. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing any gloves.

"It's alright, Prince Georg," She insisted, leaning back and relaxing in her seat, "You don't have to be so nervous. I'll begin to think you're afraid of me or something."

He returned her smile and rested back into his own seat. At least his heart had seemed to find its way back from his throat to his chest, and wasn't thudding quite so loudly anymore. "I would definitely hate to offend you, Majesty," He heard the doors open again and two sets of footsteps echoed through the hall, but his attention was solely on Elsa, "And please, call me Georg."

Elsa's smile widened subtly and she nodded, "In that case, please call me Elsa. We're here for dinner, not to discuss business."

Georg nodded in understanding. His eyes drifted over to the book she had been reading, and his smile faltered a little. "Now, why would a Queen of such a magnificent kingdom be reading the Tragedies of Shakespeare?" His curiosity was certainly peaked.

She glanced down at the book, lifting it up with one hand and running her other hand over the leather binding. Elsa had spent years with her nose in books, there was nothing else for her to do and reading didn't challenge her emotions nearly as much as actual people. Somehow, over the years, books had become her new friends, and she had gravitated towards some of the more darker literature available.

"This? Just a bit of light reading before dinner." Elsa felt the heat rise in her cheeks as her fingertips ran over the cover of the worn book. It was quite clearly worn from repeated opening and closing of pages.

"You consider Shakespeare _light_ reading?" Georg raised an eyebrow curiously, but offered a small smile and praying to God he hadn't offended the Queen. To his great relief, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I've always liked his works, and I suppose I've always been more attracted to tragedy and dramatizations in literature. They've always seemed to comfort me." She was fidgeting. Elsa never fidgeted, at least not since she had gotten her powers under control. She never had any need to be nervous about anything but the possibility of freezing a room, or worse, freezing a person. From a young age, Elsa had always known who she was with the exception of her 'curse'. She knew what she liked, what she disliked, her personal tastes and behaviors had never been in question. Although, she had to spend the past thirteen years suppressing herself for the sake of her family and her kingdom, she had never forgotten her core. This was the first time someone had ever questioned her on the subject.

"Why is that? I mean, I don't indulge in the lifestyle myself, but I do know from being raised within royalty we are given quite privileged lives." Georg stopped himself as he realized the words coming from his mouth. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. Of course she could relate, because she had tragically lost both of her parents, her anchors, and in one single night was orphaned along with her sister. She was also thrust into a position he suspected she really wasn't ready for despite her clear skill for the role.

"I'm sorry," He was quick to speak again, "My mouth doesn't always allow my brain to catch up. I realize your life hasn't been easy, especially with the sudden passing of your parents, God rest their souls."

Elsa had laid the book back down on the table as sobering memories of the past came back to her. She kept her emotions in check to prevent any snowing within the hall. "You and my sister have that in common." She spoke lightheartedly, trying to change the subject. Luckily, at that moment Anna and Kristoff came through the doors.

Anna practically ran to the edge of the table, taking her seat next to Elsa's free side while Kristoff meandered to his seat next to his bride-to-be. Georg couldn't help but notice the steady, steely look the blond hair man was giving him.

"So, this is Prince Georg, is it?" Anna stated matter-of-fact. There was no emotion in her voice.

"Yes," Elsa cleared her throat and smiled nervously between the two. She was really hoping this meeting would go smoothly, but Anna had always been unpredictable, "Anna, this is Prince Georg of the Southern Isles."

Georg gave the Queen a look for using his proper title, but then turned back to the young woman across the table and bowed his head respectfully, "Princess Anna, a pleasure. Please, call me Georg. I've already given my apologies to your sister, but I would like to request pardon from you as well. King Frederick and I offer our deepest apologies for our younger brother's poorly executed coup."

There was a moment of silence where both Kristoff and Elsa waited with baited breath for Anna's reaction. Georg had not yet shown any signs of being like his brother, but Elsa knew Anna saw the world very differently than she did before the gates were opened. Despite her natural capacity for forgiveness and her warmheartedness, Anna had become overly cautious around foreign dignitaries. Her trust had been shattered when Hans had mislead her, and Elsa didn't know if it would ever be fixed.

Finally, Anna opened her mouth to speak, and Elsa flinched slightly, pulling herself back into her chair even before hearing the words. Not just Georg was surprised when the young Princess started laughing. Hysterically.

"Elsa, you were right!" Anna managed to squeak out between laughs, to which Elsa's posture immediately straightened in shock, "He is _very_ proper and _very_ nervous!"

Heat had returned to the Queen's cheeks as she exchanged looks with her visitor, and she was quite certain she was blushing at this point. Of course, this realization only made Anna laugh harder, and Kristoff rolled his eyes with a bemused smile. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, dinner was served. Georg and Elsa were both grateful for the distraction. The presence of food didn't stop Anna, however. Once she had calmed down, she placed her elbows on the table and leaned towards Georg.

"So, Georg, my sister tells me I shouldn't judge you by your brother's actions. She says you aren't anything like him." Anna felt Kristoff place his hand on her leg, silently warning her of the direction of their conversation. She took one hand from the table and rested it gently on top of his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. There was still a smile upon her face, so there was some comfort there.

"I'm not." Georg deadpanned his response. This had its desired reaction of stunning the Princess that he had intended. In his mind, Hans hadn't just betrayed the kingdom of Arendelle, he had betrayed his own kingdom as well. Their names were no longer connected in any sense. "My brother was spoiled and felt himself entitled to something he was not suited for. I can assure you, Princess, I never had any desire to sit on a throne. My place is better served protecting those I care about, not presiding over them."

He supposed his words had come out a little harsher than he had wanted, but Georg was tired of possibly being compared to Hans. Though, the sisters had better reasons than anyone else to suspect him of this, it was a sad and annoying fact of his life that he and his younger brothers had always been accused of jealousy. Being so many in one family, many people naturally assumed every single boy wanted his turn at a throne, when in reality, maybe only a few of them had ever really considered it. Georg had never been one of those few.

"Oh," Anna replied, dropping her head a little before sharing a look with Kristoff. Sometimes it took shocking the young woman to really open her eyes. Kris gave her an affectionate smile before looking up.

"You have to understand, Anna and Elsa don't have a lot of experience with outsiders. After the Freeze, it's hard for them to open up to people. Especially Anna."

Elsa gave Kris considerate smile. Since he had taken up residence in the castle, he had become protective not just over Anna, but Elsa as well. He understood their sheltered existence, and had gone to great lengths to help them whenever possible. Even helping to restore their faith in others, and encouraging them to get to know their subjects despite the apprehensiveness most still had with Elsa's powers.

Georg nodded, and even allowed the corners of his lips to curl upwards as he set down his utensils. "Of course. I didn't mean to sound so severe. It will take time to mend the bond between us, and I should have realized that. If you would excuse me, Majesty, Princess, I think I need some fresh air."

Elsa nodded, having kept silent this whole exchange, and watched with a semi-heavy heart as Georg stood and walked from the dining hall. She found herself not very hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I really didn't mean to upset him." Anna's voice cracked a little as she stared down at her plate, and Elsa could see she was on the verge of tears despite Kristoff's constant reassurances.

"Anna, it's alright." Elsa replied, reaching over and taking her sister's free hand, "This is a very awkward situation for everyone involved. This probably won't be the last time someone is upset or offended, but we'll make it work." She squeezed her hand gently, noting the difference in temperature between their skin.

Anna looked up with a sad smile. Her biggest fear wasn't upsetting the visiting Prince, it was disappointing her sister. Even after all those years of solitude and begging for her sister's attention, Anna still looked up to the woman. Most days, Elsa was all she ever talked about as Kristoff often liked to remind her. She hated thinking she had just unwittingly unraveled some sort of groundwork the Queen had been putting in place with the Southern Isles. She truly fears being shut out again, though she knew Elsa would never do it.

"Now, I'm going to go and check on our guest. You two finish dinner and then go get ready for the ball, alright?" She waited until Anna's eyes met hers and then squeezed her hand one more time before excusing herself from the table. When she turned out the door, she caught Anna being wrapped up in Kristoff's arms with the corner of her eye. Her heart broke to see that her sister could be so easily shaken. Before the Freeze, even though she was desperate for Elsa's acknowledgment, Anna had been so strong willed and never questioned any of her behaviors. Now, Elsa felt as if her sister were walking on eggshells with every action, every decision she made. She couldn't help but feel this was her fault as well.

The autumn air was crisp, and although cold had never bothered her Gerda had insisted on the Queen wearing her magenta cape before going outdoors. Elsa obliged the old woman, and allowed her to fasten the clip of the heavy woolen cape around her neck before stepping out onto the terrace. The sun was in the final stages of setting, filling the sky with beautiful orange and pinkish hues. Elsa saw Georg sitting on one of the stone benches surrounded by rose bushes. Silently, she walked over to him and before he had a chance to stand and bow to her, she placed a hand on his shoulder firmly keeping him down in his seat. Elsa sat next to him.

"You'll have to forgive me sister," She spoke softly, "She's still young and has such a broad view of the world that when your brother...you know...she sort of..."

"Lost faith in people?" Georg finished for her as Elsa had trailed off. She held his gaze and nodded once. Georg could see the guilt and sadness welled up behind those blue eyes. The stalwart prince inside of him wanted to rid her of those feelings for evermore, but the soldier inside of him warned that it wasn't his place nor his dilemma.

"I suppose I'm to blame for that," Elsa continued, lowering her eyes to one of the last remaining roses in the bushes. She ran a finger over its soft petals with a sad smile on her lips. "I was hardly a role model to her growing up, and held such little faith in anybody, let alone myself..."

"You don't seem like it now," Georg told her with such intensity it cause the Queen to look up again, "I mean, you seem like you were born to be on the throne. Your confidence is, well, quite intimidating, and that's coming from someone with seven older brothers."

She smiled an actual smile at this point, and her eyes seemed to brighten just a little. Georg would count that as a success any day, and he turned himself so that he was facing her as much as their small bench would allow. "Besides, what happened in there was my fault. I let my personal emotions get the better of me, and it wasn't appropriate. I've just been accused all my life of being jealous of my older brother because of his birthright to the throne. All of my brothers have been accused, really. No one believes we could ever want a life other than as a king."

Elsa stared at him in awe. Georg was very different than any other prince she had ever met, his brother included. He was born into privilege and could have had an easy life of high status, but here he was lamenting it all. She had never really met someone who had truly wanted to do something good and worthwhile with their life. It was commendable, and certainly didn't make him any less attractive to her.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa exhaled slowly and balled up her fists in her lap, "Do you really want to know why I relate to tragedies?"

The words came out so bluntly, and quite unexpected. Georg's eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything. Elsa felt since he had just shared something so close to him, she may as well do the same. After all, they were trying to mend the relationship between their two kingdoms, and this would be a perfect way to help that along. Right?

"I thought-" Georg started but Elsa cut him off.

"Yes, you thought my parents passing was the reason, but truthfully my unfortunate story starts long before that." She took her hand farthest from Georg and held it off to the side, as far from him as possible. A small flurry of snowflakes appeared, dancing on her fingertips before settling into her palm and disappearing. Georg stared in wonder and then trailed his eyes over her arm, up her shoulder and neck, finally resting on her face where a small, sad expression had taken hold.

"I was born with what I thought was a curse, and it was never a problem until I was eight years old. Anna had woken me up one night, incorrigible as always, and insisted on playing with my powers. That night, I nearly killed my five year old sister. Even though we all knew it wasn't my fault, I still couldn't help but blame myself, and my life of isolation began." Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath and looked away from Georg, "My parents tried to help me, but it was no use. Anna constantly knocked on my door, begging for me to play with her, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk hurting her or anyone else again. I closed myself off from everyone, from every feeling except the fear that my powers might spiral out of control. The real tragedy in my life was the realization that I had disappointed everyone I had ever cared about."

Georg listened intently, taking in every single word she said. He'd had no idea how heartbreaking her past had been, nor how lonely. Without thinking, he took her still balled up hand in his, coaxing it out of the hard fist until her hand rested delicately in his own.

"No, Elsa," His voice was just as soft as hers had been, but she wouldn't turn her head towards him. Georg knew it was a risk, but one worth taking as he lifted his free hand to her chin and gently turned her head so that their eyes could meet. "The real tragedy is that no one knew how to help you, so fear overpowered you and your family, and because of that you locked yourself away. The real tragedy is that you've never allowed yourself to feel...anything."

"I-I do feel." Elsa replied with less resolve than she wanted. His hand still held hers, and his other hand was still under her chin. Her heart began beating tenfold as she looked into his dark brown eyes, and though the experience was new and strange, it wasn't at all unwanted. She could see it in his eyes as well, but he was doing better at fighting the nerves. He was smiling at her, with a knowing look on his face.

"You feel for your sister, Elsa," Georg said, "Which isn't a bad thing, but you don't allow yourself to feel. You don't allow your heart to feel for anything but your sister, because that's all you've ever known."

"W-what do you mean?" Elsa could feel herself trembling under his touch, her words faltering even as she spoke them. She hated appearing so vulnerable, but there was nothing she could do.

Georg questioned his actions every step of the way. He wondered if or when the Queen would jump away from him, smack him, or worse call her guards over. He considered pulling back himself, regaining his etiquette and composure and becoming formal with her again, but something was blocking him. His chest was rising and falling more frequently than before, and he had to practically choke out his words, his mouth was so dry. If she wasn't pulling away, though, neither was he.

"I mean, you've always been concerned about protecting everyone else, you didn't realize that you were the one needing protection. You've never let yourself feel for you." He let his hand fall from under her chin, and she felt a pang of disappointment as he did so. Georg did not let go of her hand, however, and only smiled when Elsa gripped his fingers back, letting him know it was alright.

"You are quite insightful, Georg." She replied, swallowing hard. The sun had finally sank below the water on the fjord, and the moon was beginning to rise. Both parties jumped, forcing their hands to break apart as the terrace doors opened once again and a few servants came out to light the lanterns littering the garden. Elsa blushed deeply and got to her feet, prompting Georg to rise with her.

"I suppose we should get ready for the ball. Guests have probably already started arriving." She said sheepishly, holding her cape over her bare arms as she looked at Georg bashfully.

He smiled and bowed at the waist before offering her his arm, "Allow me to escort you inside, Your Majesty?"

They exchanged a deliberate look with one another which quickly morphed into a shared smile when he called her by her official title. Two could play in his game. "By all means, Prince Georg, by all means."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Thoughts, comments, suggestions, I take it all!


	6. Unexpected Dance Partners

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my own characters and plots!

**AN:** Thank you to all the new reviews, favorites and followers! I would do individual thanks, but then the entire chapter would only contain that! I've been able to update so quickly because I've been off work due to weather here in the midwest. I have a feeling things will be in full swing once again tomorrow, but I do hope to have chapters up in a timely manner! I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's more Georg/Elsa interaction. It was hard for me to get this one written, mainly because I feel like it's mostly filler. I really hope I don't start sounding redundant in my writing, and I'm going to be putting some conflict in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Georg tried to keep to himself most of the evening. Guests had started to arrive shortly after he had escorted the Queen indoors. They had walked as far as the staircase leading up to their respective rooms, but both knew it would be inappropriate for the young Prince to escort the Queen any further. Instead, he simply kissed her hand and watched her walk up the steps alone. Once he heard the soft click of her door, Georg headed for his own room.

After mentally going over their earlier exchange, he had decided it would be best if he kept a low profile during the ball. Georg didn't want to overstep his bounds, and once she had a chance to review their moment in the gardens, there was no telling how Elsa was going to react. Perhaps he was a fool for believing he could be so open with a Queen, but he knew he would be remiss if he tried his luck more than once. Part of him even considered staying in his room for the evening, but he knew better. If he was to convince the kingdom of Arendelle the whole of the Southern Isles were not like Hans, he would have to start sooner than later. Blowing off the Harvest Ball would not be the best way to start the task.

He chose a suit of cobalt blue and changed quickly. All the while, he muttered annoyingly to himself how he had never changed clothes so often since he was a child. It was exhausting just trying to remember what outfit was suitable for what event. This was why he enjoyed his military uniform. It was acceptable for everything.

Even with his silver sash across his chest and rapier on his hip, Georg seemed to successfully blend into the crowd. He watched Elsa as she stood at the front of the ballroom, politely receiving her guests. She smiled and curtsied and allowed her hand to be kissed, but now and then she would crane her neck and scan the room. Georg was careful to look away or act preoccupied whenever her eyes found him. The last thing either of them needed was for a guest to catch their eyes meeting and fabricate some illicit gossip. Georg didn't want to cause anymore problems in Arendelle.

He had found himself busy memorizing the twists and turns of Elsa's silvery braided hair when someone tugged on his sash. Confused, Georg looked down to his side and came face to face with Princess Anna. She was wearing a magenta dress with short sleeves and her hair was styled similar to her sister's. She also seemed in a considerably better mood than at dinner.

"She likes you, you know." Georg felt that Anna had a way of just blurting out her thoughts no matter their content.

He lifted his eyes back towards Elsa, and the look of adoration told Anna his true feelings. It was the same look Kristoff gave her, or Sven gave carrots. It was even the same as Olaf gave...well, everything, really. He was completely enchanted with the young Queen, and even if he denied it, Anna would know the truth.

"The Queen is very generous with second chances. I'm glad she kept an open mind about the Southern Isles." His response was nothing but formal.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Anna poked a finger into his chest. Georg recoiled somewhat and looked back at the Princess indignantly. "Dance with me, Georg."

Before he had a chance to respond, Anna had taken his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. Georg had no choice but to engage the precocious young woman. Taking her hand in his, and placing his other hand on her waist, Georg began to lead her around the floor in a waltz. He kept his posture rigid and customary for the dance.

"I have a feeling you want more than just a dance, Princess?" He raised his brow while keeping time with the music.

Anna smirked and narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing his features. "I saw you two out in the garden." Her words were spoken so simply, but Georg felt his pulse quicken. His resolve was beginning to crack.

"Just two people having a conversation, Princess." He swallowed hard, knowing it was a poor attempt at convincing Anna something completely different happened out in that garden. She huffed in response, and Georg knew she wasn't going to give up.

"Prince Georg, I have never seen my sister let anyone as close to her as you seemed to be earlier. She has never taken even the slightest interest in a foreign diplomat other than whatever business they brought to her in formal meetings. She never invites them to dinner, and she certainly doesn't distract herself from her royal duties at these kind of events by searching for them in the crowd. If I were you, I'd stop trying to blend in because you already stand out." The music stopped and so did Anna, nearly causing the Prince to step on her feet. She had just spat a whole mess of words at him, and Georg was having trouble keeping up.

Was Anna really telling him to go for it with her sister? Was she actually insisting he try his hand for the lovely Queen of Arendelle? His brow furrowed even more when Anna curtsied politely and then raced off to look for Kristoff. She had left him speechless, and whats more, she had conveniently left him in the front of the ballroom where Elsa was standing just a step or two above the people. When he looked up, he was met with a smile and twinkling eyes.

Georg instantly dropped his head and bowed to the Queen, remaining low until he saw her own body dip down slightly. Regaining his composure, he could have sworn nearly all the eyes in the room were now upon them. He felt their stares radiating off his backside, waiting with hindered breaths to see the reception between the Queen of Arendelle and the brother of a would-be assassin.

If they were hoping for some sort of dramatized show between the two, the guests were quickly disappointed. Elsa simply offered her hand to the Prince, and he accepted it warmly, placing a gentle kiss on top. It was then that Georg realized she was wearing her gloves again. He frowned slightly, but soon recovered when he looked back up at Elsa.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Your Majesty?" He still held her hand in his, unwilling to let go. The Queen had a reputation for never dancing even after her powers had been recognized by the public. To the rest of the world, it seemed as if she simply didn't care to dance, or she was afraid of making her partner nervous. Anna knew the truth and now, so did Georg. Elsa kept her distance from the people because she was afraid to let anyone get too close. Georg had no problem pushing this line. He had done so successfully only a few hours before, and looking into her eyes at this point in time all of his fears and apprehension seemed to just melt away.

Elsa, however, was less confident as he appeared to be. Her eyes darted hesitantly around the room before warily nodding. There were a few audible gasps which echoed throughout the hall, but once the music started the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

Georg led her to the center of the dance floor where the rest of the participants had given them a wide berth. He smiled contentedly and gave her a boyish wink before placing his hand on her waist. Elsa gently laid her own free hand on his shoulder before being whisked away in a waltz. Their eyes never left one another as Georg expertly whirled them around the dance floor. With every step he became more and more convinced his actions had been justified, and he could feel his arms unintentionally bringing their bodies closer together.

Her face was just below his own, and she was looking up at him. After every twirl, Georg brought her closer to his chest and his hand went from her hip to the small of her back. Elsa's breath caught in her chest, but every time even the slightest step moved them apart, she felt an icy shiver run down her whole body only to dissipate when she was nearest to him.

"Your Highness dances remarkably for never having danced before." Georg whispered into her ear. She nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I've danced before," She responded hazily, "Just not in front of other people." Her eyes were no longer on his, and hadn't been the closer their bodies had become. She found herself watching the reactions of her guests, particularly the incredibly smug grin plastered on her sister's face. Anna seemed far too giddy about the situation.

"Well, may I say you are a beautiful dancer, Your Majesty," Georg grinned, seemingly oblivious to anything else in the room except his dance partner, "And you look just as beautiful as you dance."

Elsa felt her feet flounder and immediately pictured herself falling to the ground having messed up their flow. The ground never came. Georg had covered for her, matching her misstep with one of his own and then was effortlessly back to spinning her around the room. Elsa could feel him looking down at her, waiting for her to say something—anything, really.

"People are staring." The words came out of her mouth much like words came out of Anna's. There was no thought, no rhyme, just the first thing in her mind.

"So?" Georg chuckled, "Let them watch. I don't mind." It wasn't the reaction she had hoped for, but he seemed so poised and sure of his actions. Elsa wished she knew his secret. She wished she could always have such a nonchalance about her, but years of isolation and huddling in fear prevented her from ever being completely confident in herself.

Elsa found her smile again, and began trying to match Georg step for step with his enthusiasm. She actually found herself laughing as the music stopped, and began laughing even harder when the guests applauded politely. She curtsied to Georg and waited for him to bow before allowing him to escort her from the floor. So many eyes were watching them, some with knowing looks, others completely enamored with such a flagrant display between the two royals. Elsa found herself not caring, especially as the parted crowd drifted back together and the music began playing once again.

"You were wrong," She told him, as they continued walking towards the front of the room. Georg simply gave her an inquisitive look, implying she go on. "When you said my tragedy is never letting myself feel for me. You were wrong."

"How was I wrong, Majesty?" Georg asked, offering his hand to her as she took the two steps back to her throne. Elsa sat down gracefully, but still held his hand. Her eyes were looking at him admiringly, and Georg knew they reflected his own sentiment.

"It's not that I don't allow myself to feel for me," She stated calmly, "I honestly don't know how to feel for myself."

The revelation was just as shocking to Georg's ears as it was for the Queen to admit. All of this was new to Elsa, and she had no one to guide her through. She was new to the world, to the common interactions between people. What if she was being as naïve as Anna had been when she met Hans? What if these insightful thoughts Georg brought to her mind were nothing more than trickery and another con to try to steal her throne? She had begged Anna to give the Southern Isles a second chance, citing that they couldn't judge a whole kingdom based on one man's actions. Yet, here she was suddenly thinking the worst of Georg?

Georg had his doubts as well. What was he thinking, initiating such a relationship with the Queen of Arendelle? Yes, she was lovely. She was smart and kind, and just the sight of her made him forget about everything else in his life. She was also wounded, and both the Prince and Soldier inside of him were so desperate to save her, to never again let her know the fear or pain of being alone. Elsa was the Queen, though. She had many more, much finer prospects for her future than him. He was a simple prince from a small kingdom, and he loved his place within the ranks of his King's military. What business was it of his to take on an infatuation with a Queen?

Yet, as he looked into her eyes once again before leaving her side, he felt his mind becoming at ease. Just one look at the young woman, and the rest of his thoughts slipped away. Elsa could feel herself calming as well. It was an unspoken, unrecognized understanding of feelings.

"Perhaps we can fix that, My Queen." She couldn't miss the way he emphasized the 'my' before the Queen. Even as he went to kiss her hand again, Georg took the bold move of slipping her glove down just enough that he could kiss the silky smooth back of her hand before departing her side. She thought her heart would stop in her chest as she watched him walk away, politely greeting any and all who approached him. She didn't take her eyes off of his form until Anna bounced up beside her wanting to know what had just transpired.

Elsa smirked slightly, allowing herself to enjoy the moment, and even to ponder what might happen in the future. Maybe this Prince of the Southern Isles could help her regain that which she had lost so long ago. Perhaps.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please, please, please let me know if I am beginning to sound redundant. The last thing I want is for anyone to lose interest! Now that I feel I have everything really 'set up' for lack of a better term, we can get the ball rolling! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Please Review!


	7. Unexpected Ambush

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except my own characters and plot!

**AN:** I am sorry it took a few days to update! The weather in the midwest has been crazy weird, so I've not been able to be on as much! However, I would like to extend my thank you to all of the wonderful people who left reviews! I am so very honored so many people enjoy my story! I hope you like this next chapter as some drama is about to go down! For being the patient and kind followers that you are, he is a longer chapter than usual! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Elsa?" There was a sharp rapping on the white wooden door followed by her name again. Elsa groaned and rolled over to her back before opening her eyes. The ball from the night before had gone on late into the night, and the Queen had dutifully been in attendance the entire length. This had meant when she was finally able to make it to her room, she had gone to sleep at some ungodly hour. She felt as if she had barely closed her eyes when the knocking began.

"Please, go away." She grumbled softly before burying her face in one of her silk pillows, "Give me five more minutes!"

To her dismay, there was another knock quickly followed by the turning and clicking of her door being opened. Elsa's eyes popped wide open, realizing someone had just entered, and she shot straight up in her bed, clutching her covers to her chest. When she turned towards the door, Elsa simply rolled her eyes and dropped her sheets.

"Anna..." She dragged the girl's name out in annoyance, "The sun is barely up and I've had so little sleep. What do you want?" Elsa had flopped back down against her pillows, resting one pale hand over her eyes while the other set about running through her slightly tangled hair. Despite how well put together the Queen could be, even she couldn't avoid bed head. Luckily, however, she was nothing like her sister, whose hair could easily stick out in every which way before being tamed in the morning.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she promptly jumped onto her sister's bed, tucking her knees under her body. Elsa began to wonder if her sister ever really slept. How things change so little from childhood to adulthood!

"I want to know what happened with you and Georg last night during that dance!" She sounded like she had inhaled nothing but sugar for breakfast, and now couldn't control herself, "You two were so close, and he wouldn't take his eyes off you! It was completely romantic, and that coupled with your talk in the garden! Oh! Elsa, do you think you two will start courting?!"

For Anna, this was normal speech. To Elsa, however, her sister had done nothing more than spit out a whole bunch of words in one breath leaving little time for anyone trying to follow to catch up. Once she had managed, however, Elsa rolled her eyes even though they were closed.

Intertwining her fingers together and laying them down on her stomach, Elsa continued to keep her eyes closed as she processed her sister's words. "Anna," She said calmly, forcing the Princess to settle down to hear her words, "You are far too perky in the morning. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Without having to open her eyes, Elsa knew her sister was nodding. In fact, Elsa had told her those exact words countless times. Anna just never seemed to pick up on the hint.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna whined as she playfully shoved her sister's side, "We barely got to talk last night and you'll be in trade meetings all day! When was I going to find a better time to see you?"

Scrunching her nose up, Elsa slowly opened one eye and peered at her little sister. She was met with a childish grin and two hopeful blue eyes. Why was it impossible to say no to her? Even as children, before their separation, Anna had always managed to get her way when it came to Elsa. There was just something so innocent and pure about her making it hard to reject her. Even all those years behind a closed-door, it chipped away at her heart every time Elsa had to tell her to go away.

"So naturally, you thought the crack of dawn was the perfect time?" Anna nodded with a huge grin on her face. Elsa knew better than to attempt this fight. Anna was stubborn and surprisingly strong-willed. She could easily perch herself on the edge of the bed and pester her big sister forever. So, with a defeated groan, Elsa sat back up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"That dance was all anyone could talk about the rest of the night!" Anna stated excitedly. Elsa hadn't had the time to talk after Georg had left her side as there was a constant line of people waiting to be received by the Queen. Anna had been forced to stand idly beside her sister, greeting everyone politely. What she really wanted was to steal her sister away from the grand room and question her about the hushed conversation she had had with their visitor.

Elsa was unmistakably blushing, remembering her time on the dance floor with fondness. "Was it? I didn't realize the Queen dancing could provoke such meaningful conversation."

Anna let out a laugh, suddenly all to aware of her sister's ignorance of how important she was in the public eye. Everyone was always watching the Queen, waiting to see her next move, wondering how the once sheltered young woman would move on with her life.

"That was more than just a dance!" Anna exclaimed, "Come on, Elsa, just admit it!"

It was like pulling teeth trying to get the Queen to open up about herself. If the conversation had revolved around Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, or any of the relationships there, Elsa was an open book. When it came to her own personal life, however, she had closed the door and refused to let anyone in. Anna had made it her personal mission to change this flaw.

"What is it you're wanting me to admit?" Elsa had pushed the rest of her covers away and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She reached out for her white dressing gown and slipped it on over the pale pink nightgown she wore. Tying the sash as she walked towards her vanity cabinet, Elsa peered at herself in the mirror. Dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes from her own lack of sleep, and her hair, though relatively tamed, was nothing more than a mess. She reached her hands into the water basin and splashed some cool water onto her face, washing away what little remnants of sleep she had left.

Anna watched her sister precariously. She knew the Queen was working herself to the bone, tirelessly engaging in unending trade negotiations as well as calming the fears of foreign kingdoms and their own people regarding her magic. Elsa had apparently always had the knack for taking on everything at once, it was a something Anna had discovered when she learned Elsa's years of isolation had been to protect her little sister from harm. Despite her powers being common knowledge, and for the most part accepted, she still seemed to be trying to make up for the Freeze. Anna knew she still felt guilty, she felt responsible for nearly destroying their kingdom and nearly killing Anna. No matter how much she tried to show her, Elsa would probably always carry that guilt. Combined with the stress of being a Queen and never taking any personal time, Elsa was going to drive herself to an early grave.

When she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at her through a mirror, Anna smiled sweetly and blinked away her thoughts. Instead of remaining on the bed, the Princess got up and crossed the room. Standing behind her sister, she took the brush from the vanity table and began gently combing through the platinum strands, smoothing them out as she went.

How many times had she wished for this moment when she was a child? To play with her sister's hair, or to have her own hair brushed and braided? Those simple moments children take for granted until they look back fondly on them in adulthood. Anna had been robbed of these moments, and she couldn't help but feel a bit indignant about it. Even if it was for her own good.

"I want you to admit how you feel about Georg." She replied after their long silence, "Even if you don't say it out loud, it's written all over your face. Especially when you look at him. Even Kristoff has said something, Elsa."

The way her sister stated the comment so factual irked Elsa. Had she been so carelessly transparent? Of course she had! She could recall the previous night when she shrugged away the warning thoughts of respectability and indulged with Georg in their blossoming...well, whatever it was that was happening. For a split second last night, Elsa hadn't cared what anyone else in the room might think or say. She was simply enjoying herself with someone who had taken an interest in her.

"I envy you and your shiny way of looking at the world, Anna." She replied softly, her face falling slightly, "Not everything is like those romantic stories you read. You simply don't get swept off your feet by the first prince you meet. At least people like me don't."

Anna pulled on Elsa's hair a bit harder than was necessary to spin a braid, looked harshly at her sister in the mirror. Elsa yelped and reached a hand towards the back of her head, but Anna swatted her away. She had a fiercely protective look on her face. She was no longer going to allow her sister to beat herself up. She may have led a cursed life at one point, but they were together now, and together they were definitely stronger. Yes, Anna did have a hopeful and carefree way of looking at the world, but she knew that Elsa would always be there to pull her back from the edge. Her big sister would guide her on the right path should she ever stray. Just as Anna would force hope and wonder upon the Queen, and never let her wallow in self-pity or guilt. They were a team now, and nothing was ever going to change that. At least Anna prayed nothing would ever change that.

"You always say I'm a hopeless romantic, that I have my head in the clouds, but what about those stories you read? What about Romeo and Juliet I've seen you reading over and over?" She had a triumphant look upon her face, like any younger sibling would have when thinking they one-upped the perfect firstborn.

Elsa stared back at her sister, dismayed at her lack of knowledge on one of the greatest literary works of the time, "Anna, Romeo and Juliet died at the end of the story. They didn't get a happy ending."

The Princesses eyes widened, mentally scolding herself for never really taking her tutoring all too seriously. Anna had been so cooped up in the palace her whole life, she had practically been bouncing off the walls, receiving many complaints and exasperated looks from the tutors and her parents.

"Oh." She said quietly, and finished her sister's braid, "I...did not know that. Okay, well, that was a bad example, but you still know what I'm getting at!" She placed her hands on her hips and was staring at Elsa as if she were a child. The Queen chuckled softly and got back to her feet, moving behind her changing curtain. Anna was moving towards the wardrobe to help pick out an outfit when the dressed gown came flying at her face. Just as quickly as she had walked behind the curtain, Elsa emerged in her gown made of ice. She would say it was because she had many important meetings to attend and wanted to look her best, but Anna really knew why. Elsa only wore her handmade ice dress when she was wanting to impress people, or when she wanted to stand out.

"Look, I know you mean well," Elsa couldn't help but notice how Anna flinched at those words. They were some of the last words spoken between the two of them before Elsa had almost frozen her sister completely solid. She could have kicked herself for using them.

As quickly as she could move to her side, Elsa draped an arm delicately over the shorter woman's shoulders and held her close as she steered them towards the bedroom door. Both women inhaled hesitantly at the touch, neither trusting the basic action.

"I have never given such things as love and romance much thought. You have to understand, up until I was eighteen and even after, I had resolved myself to living alone and isolated. Never did it cross my mind I might be using my powers on a daily basis, accepted by the masses. Most of my life I was convinced I would die one of two ways. Either all alone, shut up in this castle, or hunted down and executed by fearful villagers." It was a severe way of stating such a macabre and shocking truth, but Elsa needed her sister to know. If not to just change the subject, than at least so Anna wouldn't press it in the future. All she could hope was that she didn't make her sister cry.

They walked from the bedroom and turned down the long, wide hallway. Elsa gave her shoulders a small squeeze as they began their way down the staircases, completely unaware she had just revealed such a dark, disturbing secret of her youth while another stood far behind them in the hallway. She was too focused on her sister.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed, her words trembling as they exited her mouth, "I never knew. This whole time I thought I was the one being punished by all the closed doors."

Elsa mentally cursed herself, knowing Anna was on the verge of tears. More than anything, she hated upsetting her sister, especially making her cry. At the bottom of the stairs, she paused and turned to face the Princess, resting her hands on her shoulders. Elsa waited patiently until Anna brought her gaze up to meet the Queen.

"Hey, now," She smiled tenderly, "The past is in the past, yes? Things are different now. We're finally together, and I don't know about you, but I have yet to see any villagers running towards the gates with pitchforks or torches. I think we're alright."

She waited a moment, watching as the smile slowly curled Anna's lips and contorted her face back to the lighthearted, fun-loving sister she had always known. Anna nodded and at the same time, bolted herself forward into her sister's arms, holding her tightly. The hug shocked Elsa at first, who was completely unprepared for Anna to take the initiative, but she soon softened into her and hugged her back firmly.

"So you'll give it a rest with the Prince Georg situation?" Elsa asked in a hopeful tone. She was met with laughter.

* * *

Georg hadn't meant to be listening. He had actually just left his room to find Kai in an effort to deliver word back to his brother. The young prince had awoken early, having barely slept any at all. His head was still buzzing from the party last night, and try as he might there was no removing the smile from his face. Georg had pushed the envelope with Queen Elsa, testing both their resolves in one simple dance. What a dance it had been, too! The song the musicians had played was running through his brain over and over again.

Georg had never felt so free or light in his entire life. It seemed that no matter where he was, someone or some department always needed something from him. He was expected to be refined, disciplined, and attentive. His principality and military duties had taken him all over the Southern Isles and a few of the surrounding countries, and he had never once slipped outside of formality in any occasion. With Elsa, however, the moment their eyes met, it was as if the rest of the world completely disappeared.

He had never experienced these kinds of feelings before. It was like a brand new chapter of his life was opening up, and it elated and confused him at the same time. Parts of him wanted to completely indulge in the whimsy, throw caution to the wind and do everything in his power to make the Queen happy and to see her beautiful smile once more. Then there was the more rational parts which reminded him he had a responsibility back home to his country, his King, his military. Those were the thoughts that continuously whispered in his ear how, even if he and Elsa fell madly in love and spent the rest of their lives together, he had never really wanted a throne. He was a servant of the people, how could he walk away from that? How could he walk away from any of his accomplishments?

Frederick would love the idea, naturally. One of his distinguished brothers breaking through the Arendelle barriers and asking for the Queen's hand? Better yet, having a mutual impression from both kingdoms, and a joint union everyone was in favor of. How the King of the Southern Isles would rejoice! It was a smart match, but that's all it would be to his brothers. A victory of their growing stronghold of the region.

Georg had never thought in these terms. He had always followed orders, but he had fought for liberty and peace, or in defense of his homeland. He had never fought to conquer, and he doubted he ever could. Yet there was a burning deep within his chest, telling him should he ever have to, he would fight like hell for Elsa.

With all these thoughts wandering to and fro in his head, Georg had given up on trying to sleep at a very early hour. Instead, he had decided to pen a letter to his brother, the King, to apprise him of how his first meeting with the Queen of Arendelle had gone. No matter how official he had tried, the words kept coming out ambiguously. Whatever response his brother would send back, Georg knew it would be poking fun at him somehow.

The sun had fully risen into the morning sky when he finished writing and sealed the letter close with his family crest. Georg had slipped on his black boots, tucked his somewhat puffy white undershirt into his pants and grabbed his military coatee without bothering to put it on. He would find Kai and have the letter delivered, and then perhaps he would borrow a horse to go for a morning ride. Georg was never one for staying indoors nor staying inactive.

He had slipped out of his bedroom, careful not to make too much noise should anyone still be sleeping. As he turned to go down the hall, he noticed the two sisters walking side by side with Elsa's arms around her sister. They were talking normally, completely unaware of any other presence in the hall. Georg didn't want to be rude and interrupt, so he had pressed himself against one of the walls, waiting quietly until the women had disappeared down the staircase. He could always do some sort of physical penance later in the day for eavesdropping, but their conversation seemed to be one of sincerity. Knowing that their sisterly relationship was on the mend, he simply felt he would do more harm should he make himself known.

With every word Elsa spoke, Georg felt his heart-break a little for her. The fire that was just igniting in his chest hellbent on protecting the Queen grew even brighter with every word spoken. He really didn't understand the true depth of her despair, nor the true tragedy of her heart. Georg had only focused on the word of isolation before this morning. He never took into account everything that came along with it. Especially the fear Elsa had most likely experienced her entire life. He had a sneaking suspicion she still felt a little fear even now with her life out in the open.

The woman had honestly believed she would die alone or in some abhorrent way. It enraged the Prince that anyone could raise their child with such fear, or at least that they would allow her to believe in such madness. Now, more than ever as he watched her graceful form slip away down the stairs, Georg knew he had to press on. He was completely captivated, and this would not change. It wasn't as if he was courting her formally. Really, it was just two people getting to know one another. Right?

With the decision well-formed in his mind, Georg hurried after the Queen and her sister, practically jumping two steps at a time to catch up. He was almost certain his thundering footsteps alarmed bother women as he came upon them, but he was too preoccupied to stop.

"Your Majesty!" He called to them just before they entered the informal dining room for breakfast, "Princess!"

Anna was the first to turn, noticing with all too much detail how Elsa seemed to freeze on the spot. Anna smiled at Georg as his running came to a halt a few pace behind them. It was an encouraging smile, an approving smile at that. Elsa's hands had managed to find her sister's and were now gripping her tightly.

The Queen was completely unsure how to react to Georg now. At first, they were nothing but two dignitaries playing nice to save face. This quickly changed into two people sharing a moment alone together in the setting sun, which had transformed into a man and a woman sharing an intense dance filled with meaning neither of them were willing to admit to. At least not in public or to their siblings. Slowly, Elsa turned to acknowledge the Prince.

Her eyes couldn't help but travel over the casualness of his appearance which seemed to outline the great musculature physique that was so often hidden by layers of clothing. Elsa knew she was staring a bit too long at the broad, strong shoulders, and his chiseled jaw, but she was helpless to look away.

"Good morning, Georg," She barely made out as he throat had somehow gone completely dry, "I trust you slept well?"

Georg smiled back at her and only her, his eyes wide as he shook his head, "Not a wink, Your Majesty."

Elsa was a little taken aback by such an honest answer, and Anna giggled at her side. Elsa gave her a little nudge with her elbow before speaking again, "I thought we had agreed you'd call me Elsa." It was Anna's turn to be taken aback. Never had her sister been so cavalier with a visitor before. Even she was expected to address her sister in the Queen's title when anyone besides Kristoff or Olaf were around. Here she was, though, giving Georg permission to call her by just her name.

"Apologies," Georg replied with a courteous bow of his head, "Elsa." He emphasized her name, grinning from ear to ear as he did so. Elsa returned his smile.

"My sister and I were just on our way to breakfast. Would you care to join us?" Anna piped up after their moment of silence and staring at one another had gone on a little too long. Seriously, if she was going to have to walk both of them through this process and out of the 'staring at one another in awe' phase, Anna was going to need a little help. Perhaps a big payday of chocolate, too.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you might want to take a ride with me, Elsa. I mean, if you want to." Georg reached a hand up, running it through his brown hair and resting it on the back of his neck. He was suddenly aware this was starting to sound like asking her for a date. He just wanted to spend some time with her was all, and where better than on the back of a horse riding through a field? Sadly, Georg had not dated all that much before.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Anna exclaimed, pulling her hands out of her sister's grasp and putting them on her shoulders. She pushed Elsa forward, and took a step towards the doors of the dining room, "I'll have Gerda pack you two a basket of food and you can make an afternoon of it! Doesn't that sound nice, Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed at her sister for a moment before she turned back to Georg. With an apologetic look, she took one single step backwards, "It does sound nice. Unfortunately, I have business that-"

"That I can attend to." Anna finished her sentence, giving her sister a stern look. Any meetings Elsa had this morning or afternoon, Anna could easily sit in for. Since they had begun bonding their relationship, Elsa had taught her sister all about the trades between countries, treaties, and the like. Anna knew enough she could take note of any important changes or proposals and relay them to her sister for her final decision. Elsa's presence wasn't exactly needed, and she needed to have a little fun. Otherwise, the Queen was going to find herself utterly exhausted and of no use to anyone.

"Anna, I can't do that to you." It was more of a warning than a statement.

The Princess merely shook her head, "Oh, it's not trouble at all, Your Majesty. After all, it's about time I started pulling my weight around here."

Elsa was at a loss. Between Anna's insistence and Georg's hopeful look, she would be remiss to decline the offer. With a sigh of defeat, she nodded. "Alright, you win. Georg, I would love to take a ride with you."

She smirked at the triumphant look on Georg's face just as Anna leaned over her shoulder, "It will be fine, I promise." Then she spoke in a much louder voice, "I'll have Gerda bring the basket out to the stables! Go on now, you two! Have fun!"

Georg proffered his arm to the young Queen and she took it delicately, allowing him to lead her through the main doors of the palace and out towards the stables. The sun was shining brightly overhead, making the reds, oranges, and browns of autumn color shine brighter than normal. Elsa had always enjoyed the color changes from season to season, but had never actually been outdoors to experience it firsthand. Growing up, she had hardly ventured outside her room for fear of where the frost may spread. She was a secret to the world and the world a secret to her.

"I really don't want to disrupt you day," Georg spoke suddenly, startling Elsa back to reality. She looked up at him strangely, trying to decipher if he was having second thoughts to their outing or not. He did not return her look, only stared ahead of them as they neared the stables.

"I mean, I don't want to be the reason Arendelle falls out of favor with one of its trade partners because I occupy all the Queen's time." Still looking ahead, Georg cracked a playful smile and eyed her in his peripheral vision. It was then that Elsa realized he was attempting to joke with her.

She smiled back, nudging his arm with her shoulder as they entered the stables. "I think Arendelle and the Duke of Bridderton will survive an afternoon without their Queen."

When they neared a stall in the middle of the structure, Elsa broke away from his arm and walked towards the magnificent white stallion within. Georg watched her as she greeted what was plainly her personal animal. The Queen was touchingly elated to see the stallion, and the feeling was mutual as the horse tossed its head back several times, letting its mane fly into the air and stamped its front hoof happily. Elsa didn't wait for the stable hands to come and open the stall or fit her horse with its saddle. She pulled open the door and went right up to it, petting its nose lovingly.

"Hello, Pegasus!" She exclaimed, allowing the horse to nuzzle into her with great affection. Elsa pet him and continued to hold a somewhat one-sided conversation with the beast while the hands began placing her saddle and bridle. Georg looked to her curiously.

"Pegasus?" He asked, leaning against the open stall door. Elsa glanced back his way while offering a sugar cube to her horse and nodded.

She cocked her head to the side, peering at him soundly, "What? You don't think a Queen would know mythology, let alone have a favorite story?"

Georg started laughing while shaking his head, "No, of course not. Its just...well, your horse doesn't have any wings." Elsa stared back at him momentarily and then couldn't help but burst into laughter herself.

"I suppose you're right, but he's still a good boy, aren't you?" She had turned back towards Pegasus, holding his nose in her hands. The stable boy handed the reigns of the steed to Georg who nodded, dismissing him. Another hand came up behind them, bringing a beautiful chestnut colored horse for Georg to ride. The couple walked towards the back of the stables where the doors opened up to the wooded area behind the barn. Gerda had already brought a basket of food for them, and it was sitting securely tied to Georg's saddle.

The Prince steadied Pegasus and assisted the Queen into her saddle. He was pleasantly surprised when she opted not to ride side-saddle like so many women of her stature. Even though she was prim and proper to the public eye, Georg had a sneaking suspicion everything about her screamed unconventional. It was a welcomed change from the women he usually dealt with in palaces.

Within minutes, they found themselves riding through the wooded area that rounded all the way towards the North Mountain. Georg kept his horse directly next to the Queen, making sure he was on point should an occasion arise for him to intervene. Since she had opted to go on an outing without armed guard, it was silently expected that Georg would take up the protection of the Queen, and it was a place he intended to take as seriously as possible.

They had been riding for what felt like only minutes, but turned out to be a few hours when Elsa heard the unmistakable sound of a stomach growling. She had been so caught up in a stimulating conversation with Georg about his military service and battlefield honors, she had misjudged how hungry she was. Georg, too, was finding his stomach angrily gurgling at him, demanding food. The pair found a small clearing next to a stream where they could rest and allow their horses to drink.

Georg quickly dismounted and led his horse to the stream before going back and reaching his arms up to Elsa. He placed each hand on either side of her waist, and lifted her from the saddle with such ease. As he moved to place her on the ground, their faces came within inches of one another, and Elsa's breath caught in her chest. Her hands were pressed flat against his chest, and were riding and falling as rapidly as he was breathing. It was a predicament neither of them had expected, yet neither were frantically trying to pull apart.

"Georg?" Elsa breathed out, her voice catching somewhat. Her stared down at her, noticing those blue eyes widened in uncertainty and apprehension for the unknown.

"Yes?" He replied almost as breathless as she was.

"At some point you have to let go of me so we can eat."

The thought made him blink out of his staring, and he removed his hands from her waist with an embarrassed look. Turning back towards his saddle, he took the basket and pulled the blanket across the ground. Elsa took her seat, folding her knees underneath herself and began to set the food out. Georg took his place across from her, silently watching as she pulled their meal from the basket.

"So what made you decide to go into the military?" Elsa tried breaking their momentary silence by going back to their previous conversation. She could tell Georg didn't like talking about his real battlefield moments. He wasn't boastful like most young men who were presented before her wearing military garb. They boasted about their exploits and were far too prideful. Georg was modest, knowing the full gravity of war, not just the glory.

"I wanted to do something meaningful with my life." He replied, "I was never going to inherit the throne, there are just far too many brothers in line before me. So, rather than lounging around a palace all day feeding my ego with entitlement, I decided my time would be far better spent serving my country."

"That's quite honorable." She was listening intently, eager to hear anything Georg was willing to share. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Well, except for Anna, of course. Kristoff was, by default, just as interesting, but Elsa had a need to know about him before the young couple's engagement was official.

She was caught off guard when Georg shook his head, "There was nothing honorable about my initial intentions. I simply didn't want to be indulgent in a lifestyle where I was useless." He had shifted his eyes towards the horses at the stream, "You always had the luxury of knowing you'd one day inherit the throne. I had no role in life other than being a Prince without any prospects. Joining the military was my way of not fading into nonexistence."

Elsa gave him a sweet smile, "I may have known I would one day rule Arendelle, but none of us know what our future holds for us. You might have been terrified of being nonexistent, but I was terrified of being persecuted for things beyond my control."

Georg turned back to look at her, taking in those words. Here he had complained of irrelevance within his own family, and he had neglected that she had been shut away for nearly her whole life. Both situations were troublesome, but hers was definitely more life-defining than his was.

"It must have been difficult watching the world from a single window." He spoke quietly, unsure if this subject was off-limits or not.

Elsa shrugged, "I did what was necessary to ensure my family's safety, especially Anna. I didn't know then that my powers weren't a curse. Then again, what child thinks of such things. I only knew to follow my parents example, and they always seemed frightened of what I could do."

She held up a hand in front of her and allowed the frost to cover her fingertips, slowly spreading up her hand. It was a beautiful patchwork of designs intricately flowing around her skin without harming her. Georg had never seen anything like it before in his life. How could anyone think such beauty, or even the remarkable woman who wielded these powers could be dangerous? It was ludicrous.

"It's amazing," Georg moved closer, studying every frost line on her pale skin before she made it go away. Elsa brought her hand back down to her lap. "I'm sorry you had to go through such pain to realize how wonderful you truly are."

Through the course of the past few minutes, Georg had managed to move close enough to the Queen that they were now sitting right next to each other. His intentions had been nothing but pure when he suggested the outing, and even during the ride. He wasn't trying to make any kind of move, but he couldn't help himself it seemed. The Prince reached down and took her recently defrosted hand in his own, trailing his fingertips over every crease in the smaller hand. Elsa didn't pull away, she didn't hesitate or pause. She just watched his movements, enjoying the touch of his skin against hers, and how he didn't seem to mind how cold her hand was.

They were so focused on one another, neither heard the faint rustling sound coming from the opposite end of the clearing. They didn't hear the approaching sound of hooves, nor the drawing of swords from sheaths. Their attention was only broken when someone cried out what sounded more of a war cry than a greeting.

"Death to the Snow Sorceress!" A man yelled as he and the black horse he rode on burst forth from the forests edge. Elsa gasped and clambered backwards just as Georg sprang into action. He turned on the spot and faced their attacker. Getting to his feet as quickly as was possible, the Prince drew his rapier and stepped in the path between the assailant and the Queen. Their weapons met with a crash, and Georg pressed forward with enough force and power, he was able to knock the man from his horse. Both were on their feet now, a much fairer fight.

Elsa had gotten to her feet and reached a large boulder, out of the way of the fighting men. She watched in terror as Georg defended himself with fierce movements. The man attacking him wore a uniform of black and red, and Elsa instantly knew who had dispatched him. Those were the colors of Weselton. She remembered them from the two men who had attempted to kill her back at her ice palace. Apparently, the Duke wasn't taking the indefinite suspension on their trades too well.

She was about to intervene in the fight, freezing the would be assassin where he stood when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. Elsa let out a scream when she felt the cold steel of a dagger pressed into her side. It was an instant burning sensation, followed by a surge of warmth to the wounded area when the knife was removed. As quickly as the unseen attacker had wounded her, he was gone.

Georg had looked back from his duel just in time to see the sheer look of terror on the Queen's face as she was stabbed. Almost simultaneously, the skies began to cloud and go gray, and the temperature around them seemed to drop. Georg's attacker took this opportune moment to run off like a coward back into the woods. Just as quickly as the thing had begun, it stopped. Except for the change in weather, naturally.

"Elsa!" his voice was a strangled cry gripped with fear as he ran to her side. He arrived next to her just as Elsa began to fall to the ground, and she was caught in his arms. Frost had appeared on her hands again, but Georg wasn't paying much attention to her hands. He was more concerned with the wound they were clamped down over. Blood seemed to be seeping from around her hands and even through her fingers. Elsa grimaced in pain as they both sank down to the ground. Snow had begun falling all around them.

"Georg..." Elsa was feeling light-headed, and her side ached despite the warmth of her blood as it left her body. She looked into Georg's eyes, her own filled with terror. "I—I-" She tried to speak but he kept hushing her, urging her to be silent.

"It will be okay. I promise, Elsa. You're going to be alright. I just...I have to try to stop the bleeding. This is going to hurt." Georg pried her hands from her side, trying hard to keep his face neutral as he looked directly on the wound before he took off his coatee and pressed it to her. Elsa's face contorted in pain, and she shut her eyes tight.

"Elsa, please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes!" Georg's voice was coming out in desperate cries, a sound he was not used to. Right now, he needed her not to slip into unconsciousness. "Elsa, you have to stop the weather. You have to stop the snow!"

All around them, snow was beginning to fall. The clouds were gray and stretched as far as the eye could see. The Queen's magic was far more powerful than Georg had initially realized. She wasn't able to control her emotions when panic was running wild between the two of them.

Georg looked around, double checking that their attackers had left when he realized devastating news. The sudden appearance, sword fighting, and screaming had spooked their own horses. The snow was piling up, Georg was holding the injured Queen in his arms, and they were stranded. No matter what, he needed to get Elsa back to the palace to her physicians. For now, though, without having stopped the bleeding, she was in no condition to go anywhere.

"Elsa," He spoke softly, cradling her in his arms, "I can get us through this, but I need you to stop the snow." There was no response. His words of comfort were the last Elsa heard before slipping off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** I'm a stinker, aren't I? Sorry about the cliffhanger! It seemed the most suitable way to end this chapter. Plus, with a new conflict and bad guy, there are so many more branches I can take off on! Please review! I love constructive criticism, suggestions and comments! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	8. Unexpected Weather

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except my own characters and plots!

**AN:** Okay, so this isn't as long, but I felt bad about the cliffhanger! Also- Thank you to all the reviewers, especially those who have been with me from the beginning! I appreciate your encouraging words, suggestions and thoughts. They keep me going and make me want to keep writing for you guys! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

He wasn't certain how long he had walked in the cold. He didn't even try to keep track of the hours, and the sky was matted with thick clouds blocking out any chance of using the sun's position. At this moment, with wind and snow howling around him, Georg trudged through the already knee-deep snow with one thought in mind. If he didn't find shelter soon, he would die from exposure, and then the Queen would perish.

She was resting in his arms, her head nestled easily against the crook of his neck. Georg had torn his jacket into strips of fabric, padding the wound at her side before tying several strips tightly around her middle. From the combination of the cold and the pressure, the bleeding had nearly stopped, although nothing could prevent the stains of her blood against his white shirt. Every now and then, she would make a sound, a painful groan or a soft moaning noise. Georg knew she was in pain, even in her unconscious state, but without shelter he could do nothing to help her.

Fortune favored him when he neared the base of the mountain. A small cave, big enough for the two of them and just deep enough to escape the treacherous winds and falling snow, stood before them. It was a welcomed sight, and Georg quickly made his way over. Once inside, he moved to the back of the cavern, placing Elsa gently on the ground. He used the blanket they had sat on earlier to cover her up, and checked her wound once again. First, he needed to collect whatever mostly dry wood he could find and build a fire for warmth. Then, he could heat some snow so he could clean and disinfect the injury to the best of his ability. It was battlefield medicine, but it was always handy in a pinch.

Georg set to work, glancing back at the Queen's unconscious form now and then to make sure there were no changes. Perhaps if he could get her to be comfortable, the weather would stop? He didn't know much about her powers at this point except that they were fueled by her emotions.

Elsa didn't know where she was, nor did she quite remember what had happened. As her head drifted out of a fog, Elsa could hear a few stirring sounds. Flames crackling, shuffling footsteps, shrieking winds. It was the last sound that caused her eyes to pop wide open in alarm. She was suddenly all too aware of the frost covered hands laying at her sides, and with that realization came the throbbing ache in her side. Suddenly, the events of the afternoon came flying back to her.

She groaned and made to move, but found a pair of hands stopping her and a kind, familiar voice urging her to lie still. Elsa relented, allowing the hands to guide her back down to the ground. She tried to focus her eyes in the dimly lit cave, and could finally make out Georg's figure above her. With one hand stroking back her disheveled hair and the other holding one of her hands, he couldn't clear the look of worry from his face.

"Hey," he spoke just above a whisper, "How do you feel?"

Elsa's brow furrowed and she closed her eyes for a moment, taking count of every place her body hurt. When she opened her eyes again, Georg was still beside her. So, this wasn't a dream. The ride, the picnic, the attack, it was all very real. This meant that her injury was very real as well. Elsa made a move to feel her side, but Georg kept hold of her hand tightly, shaking his head.

"Don't do that," He told her, "The bleeding has stopped for now, but if the wound is disturbed it could start up again. If you lose much more blood, I won't be able to help. Not until the weather clears and we can start back towards the palace."

He offered a reassuring smile, hoping to ease her anxiety. There was hardly any need for it. With him watching over her, Elsa felt completely safe. She knew he would do everything in his power to protect her. She tried smiling back, but a twinge of pain turned the smile into a grimace. Georg instinctively moved his hands to pull back the bodice of her dress to inspect the area.

"Please, don't." Elsa put her hand over his, suddenly very aware he was about to expose her midsection. She hadn't any need to worry about being proper, she knew that, but it was still unfamiliar territory wounded or not. Georg just continued to smile down at her sweetly.

"It's okay," He promised her as he slowly peeled away the bandages and shredded areas of her dress, "I'm just going to check your wound. Nothing more." After a beat of silence, Elsa relented to him once again and leaned her head back. Georg watched and made sure she was comfortable before looking down at her side. The audible gasp caused Elsa's eyes to open again and she watched as Georg inspected her wound.

The torn flesh that greeted him underneath her clothing wasn't a pretty sight. He had seen many nasty injuries during his time in the military, some even he cringed remembering, but Elsa's stab wound made him feel as if his heart had sunk and his stomach bottomed out. Georg didn't know if it was because of how he felt about the Queen, or if it was because he couldn't have stopped this from happening, but he wasn't a fan of the feelings regardless.

His hands gingerly took a new strip of fabric and dipped it in the water he had near the fire. It was hot, having let it boil over the flames in one of the cups in their picnic basket. He pressed it to Elsa's skin, watching as a pained expression rolled over her face. When he had finished cleansing the area, Georg wrapped it again, then placed what was left of his ruined jacket under Elsa's head for comfort.

"Where are we?" She asked him weakly, her eyes darting around the cave they now inhabited. She could still hear the wind howling outside, but was helpless to stop it. She had lost track of several hours, and new fears had taken hold once she realized the severity of their situation. Georg, try as he might, was doing his best to console her and trying desperately to act as if it were just another day for himself. Sadly, nothing about this day had been ordinary for either one of them.

"We are in a cave near the base of the mountain," He told her, leaning back against the rock wall, "And once the weather clears, I will be able to get you back home and to some proper care."

Elsa gave him a small smile and tried to laugh, but the motion caused too much pain in her side, "I'd like to sit up." She told him softly. The whole time she had been awake, Elsa had tried to get her bearings. Laying down, though probably the best place for her at the moment, was far too vulnerable to her. Georg quickly nodded and moved to help her as gently as he could. When all was said and done, he was with his back to the wall again, Elsa leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Huddled together, they would not only keep warm, but it made Elsa feel safer. Once she was calmed, the snow outside would stop.

Georg wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, and held her firmly. She was grateful for it. Not just his actions now, but also his actions earlier when they were ambushed. She suddenly realized she never had the chance to thank him.

"You were very brave," She said suddenly, closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the fire crackle, "Earlier, with those thugs from Weselton."

Georg leaned his head down, "Weselton? How do you know they were from Weselton?"

"Their uniforms." She replied in a half awake voice. Her body was drained from the day's events, both mentally and physically. "They were the same as the ones the Duke's men wore when he sent them to kill me when I froze Arendelle after my coronation."

"Why would they be after you now?" It didn't make sense to him. Elsa had returned to Arendelle, she had unfrozen the land and the fjord. She had been making extra efforts with all surrounding lands and royalty, proving she could be trusted and wasn't evil as some may have thought due to her powers. Why would Weselton try attacking her now?

"Probably because I cut off all trade with their country after the Duke's attempt on my life. I heard he had almost been stripped of his title and power when he returned home. We were a major supplier to that country for years, but how could I ever trust them again." Elsa could feel her eyelids becoming heavy, even as they were closed. It took her longer to form her words, and string her thoughts together. She didn't know if it was from her being near to the Prince, or the pain in her side, but she found her head was beginning to swim, begging for rest.

Georg, however, found himself stuck on one thought in particular. How could she trust a country completely when one of their own made an attempt on her life. Apparently, his younger brother wasn't the only one who had failed an assassination attempt on the Queen's life. How could Elsa be so trusting now, with him? Hans had done the same thing as the Duke of Weselton, yet Elsa didn't hold the country responsible. She didn't revoke their trade unions, or declare war. What made the Southern Isles so different?

"I'm sorry about the snow." Elsa stated suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. Her words were almost slurred as she was beginning to drift back into unconsciousness.

"It's alright," Georg replied, resting his cheek softly against the top of her head, "By tomorrow, we'll have you back at the palace, almost as good as new."

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes as her meeting with the Duke of Bridderton dragged on. The man seemed to distrust the young Princesses aptitude for the subject at hand, and insisted on going through everything with a fine tooth comb. Most people in her situation would have been offended, but Anna was just bored. For her sister, however, she remained attentive and polite. God forbid Elsa return from her afternoon outing to discover her sister having grievously offended one of their political allies.

When the Duke had finished, he was eying Anna precariously, "Are we at an agreement, Your Highness?"

Anna seemed to straighten herself just a bit more—if it was even possible, and glanced over the documents on the table in front of her. Apparently, the Duke was wanting a response right now, which made Anna think that he was trying to slip by some proposal that was more in the interest of Bridderton than Arendelle. The Princess wasn't the most graceful person, nor was she always careful with thinking before speaking or acting, or even hiding facial expressions during events that caused a strong reaction like Elsa could, but over the past few months she had been more cautious. She had studied the way people acted around her, especially when they thought her too dimwitted or naïve. It was the only way she knew to protect herself from someone getting the upper hand on her again.

"My Lord, I understand your propositions to expand trade between Arendelle and Bridderton." She started slowly, watching as a grin spread across the old man's face. "However," The grin began to fade which caused Anna to smile though she tried to make it polite, "I cannot be the one to make a final decision. When my sister returns from her previous engagement, I will relay your proposals to her and she will make her ruling."

"But—I—what?" The Duke mumbled, watching as Anna stacked her papers neatly and began to rise. Respectfully, the Duke jumped to his feet still confused at the sudden ending to their meeting.

"If we are finished here, I'm afraid I have a wedding planner to meet with. If you wish to add anything else, you can always submit a document and Kai will deliver it to the Queen. Good day, My Lord." Anna gave the man a small curtsey, bowing her head slightly and waited for him to return with a bow. Then, she turned and left the meeting room, closing the large wooden door behind her. When she was certain she was alone, Anna leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. That had been tedious, and she knew she probably shouldn't have adjourned their meeting so quickly, but spending anymore time in a room with that man was going to lull her into a stupor quicker than her studies ever could.

She was about to deliver the documents to Elsa's study when footsteps could be heard pounding in the hallway towards her. Anna's eyes popped open, her heart suddenly racing. Nobody ran in the palace, except for her of course, and even she was scolded when doing so. She waited, alert, until two figures turned the corner.

Kai and Kristoff were both coming swiftly towards her, evident worry etched in both their faces. Kristoff reached her first, taking her hands in his and looking down at her. Anna watched as his eyes flashed between concern and fear, never resting on just one. He was breathing heavily, as was Kai, which meant wherever they had come from was far off.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, her hands trembling beneath Kristoff's. Her eyes darted from his to Kai expectantly.

"Anna, we were down in the stables when it started..." Kristoff started, causing a confused look to spread across the Princesses face. It was then she happened to notice the melting flakes of snow in his blond hair and on his shoulders. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened in realization. Then she was off, documents littering the floor where she had stood as she ran towards the doors leading to the north terrace. Anna nearly froze in place as a sinking feeling spread across her chest. She threw open the doors and ran outside, leaning on the large stone railing of the landing.

"Oh no," She breathed as she looked out into the heavily falling snowing. The wind had picked up and the skies were dark and gray, reminiscent of a few months ago when Arendelle and the fjord had completely frozen over. Luckily, the temperatures had not dropped so drastically...yet. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Anna knew something terrible had happened. Since the Freeze, Elsa hadn't lost control over her powers once. It had been a magnificent turn around from the previous thirteen years of solitude and fear. Now that they knew how to stop her magic and what she should focus on, there had been no accidents and no fear. At this particular moment, however, fear was gripping the Princess tenfold.

She felt a heavy fabric placed on her shoulders and tore her eyes away from the sky to look back up at Kristoff. He had brought her cape out with him, covering her bare arms as he stared out at the land, too. "I was in the stables feeding Sven," He started, worry in his own voice, "Elsa's horse and the horse lent to Georg came tearing through the treeline behind the barn. They had been completely spooked by something, and Pegasus had a wound on his back leg. There were no riders."

Anna's eyes began burning with tears as she looked up at Kristoff. What could have happened? Arendelle was a peaceful place, and had always been except for the unpleasantness of the Freeze. She was beginning to fear the worse. What if this had all been a set up from the beginning? What if Georg really was like Hans, or worse? Why had she encouraged Elsa to go on that stupid ride?!

"Anna..." Kristoff spoke warningly, "Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know what happened, but the fact remains Georg and Elsa are missing."

Her jaw set and her fists clenched, Anna turned her gaze back towards the skyline before heading down towards the courtyard and onto the path towards the stables. "Then we have to find them!" She shouted back. Her distant voice pulled Kristoff from his trance and he ran after her.

"What are you going to do? Ride around out in the woods until you find them? It's almost a whiteout storm the closer to the mountain you get, and night will be here soon. It's too dangerous to go out now." He tried to pull her back, to get her to stop and think, or anything for that matter. Anna kept on walking, determined and hardheaded as always.

"I've gone out at night to search for her before, and I can do it again." Anna replied defiantly, "I'm not just going to leave her out there, especially if Georg's the one who caused this."

By this point in their relationship, Kristoff knew better than to try to argue with her. He followed her to the stables, and while she ordered the hands to prepare her own horse, he went to ready Sven. His heavy fur jacket and boots were in the stall Sven now called home, and he quickly slipped them on, not knowing how cold the weather would turn throughout the night. He then gathered some supplies and led the reindeer out of his stall where Anna was waiting for him on her horse. The pair wasted no time speeding off towards the mountain and surrounding forest.

* * *

**AN:** I know it's shorter than before, but I felt bad about the cliffhanger! I'm trying to update quicker than every few days, but life has been crazy busy the past week. Keep those reviews coming! They really do fuel me! Constructive criticism, suggestions and opinions are also welcomed!

Peace and Love - WickedFaith


	9. Unexpected Ailments

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my own characters and plots!

**AN:** Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! Especially those who have been there from the beginning. I take the time to read each and every review, and I really try to take all criticisms and suggestions to heart. That being said, this chapter isn't as long, I don't think, and to me it feels like filler, but the further I go, the more avenues open to the plot line and I find myself wanting to try all of them. I'm really trying to hurry the updates, but I don't want to bore anyone with pointless story plots!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

At some point during the night, the storm had stopped and the air had begun to warm. Georg had awoken only when Elsa's head nuzzled against the crook of his neck and her hand clenched a fistful of his white shirt. She was resting peacefully, though subconsciously she was holding onto him out of her uneasiness. Georg didn't mind at all. He found it comforting, really, and the fact she had thrown away all pretense of formality in their current situation only caused him to hold her tighter, more securely.

Their fire had long since died down, but the slowly warming air didn't make it matter much. From his place at the back of the cave, he could see the tiny slivers of light indicating that the sun was beginning to rise. A muffled noise near his ear took his attention away from the mouth of the cave. He looked down at the Queen in his arms, his cheek resting against her soft hair as he did so. She was starting to stir, and as her head left the fogginess of her dreamland, a grimace spread across her once serene features.

Her blue eyes blinked open several times before coming into focus, and she caught him staring at her with a contented smile on his face. His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing and intense, causing a flutter in her chest that had become all too familiar in the past few days. Elsa returned a sheepish smile and slowly released the balled up fabric of his shirt, using her hand to smooth it out. The motion sent his heart racing, and he knew she felt its rapidly increased tempo. Elsa moved her hand to rest over the organ inside his chest, never taking her eyes from him.

"Good morning," He said quietly, without moving. Elsa blinked, her head still resting against his shoulder.

"Good morning." She replied. It was clear their words meant more than what was being heard, but they needn't speak anything else. Between their smiles, heartbeats, and the look in one each others eyes, more was being said than words ever could. Their connection was soon disrupted when Elsa flinched, and a wave of pain ran through her causing her face to contort into pain and her eyes to clench shut.

Instantly, Georg moved putting space between their bodies and examined her side. Her bleeding must have resumed at some point during the night, because blood had seeped through the new strips of fabric he had tied around her waist. Elsa glanced down as well, her fingertips gingerly touching the reddened bandages. When she withdrew, there was bright red liquid covering her fingers and she groaned.

"They must have punctured deeper than I originally thought," Georg spoke apologetically, although there was no need. He wasn't the one who had stabbed her, after all. "I'll see if there is anymore snow left outside to pack into the bandages and then we should get going. The sooner I get you back to the castle, the sooner you can be stitched up to prevent anymore bleeding."

He rose to his feet, all the while making sure Elsa wasn't jostled too much. Before he had a chance to take another step, her voice stopped him.

"Wait, here..." Elsa removed the bandage from around her waist and placed her hand over the exposed skin. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her movements until a thick layer of ice formed over the injury like a netting, bringing her torn skin together and holding it in place. The compression made the area feel guarded, and Elsa felt immediate relief though the dull aching remained. Georg simply watched in amazement as her powers had worked their magic. Even under horrendous circumstances as these, they were still magnificent to watch.

Elsa smiled up at him and held her hands out so that he could help her to her feet. Weakly, and with a great deal of support from the Prince, Elsa was soon on her feet. She was leaning heavily on Georg, and he placed her arm over his shoulders before wrapping his arm around her waist, careful to place himself opposite her wound.

"Anna's probably worried sick." Elsa stated as they neared the mouth of the cave. The snow had begun melting away, though the ground was still buried beneath. She paused for a moment, once again closing her eyes as she concentrated. These days, all Elsa had to do was think of her sister and her winter messes would magically dissipate. Today, as she thought of her sister and the snow began to clear into the air, someone else entered her thoughts too, and he happened to be half-carrying her.

Again, Georg watched in amazement as the snow disappeared, leaving damp grass and fallen leaves in its wake. He was beginning to understand the full gravity of her words when she had told him her powers were tied to her emotions. As easily as her fear and anxieties could cause such torrential storms, her love and compassion could make them disappear.

"We should get going. I'm not sure how long it will take to get back by foot." Georg nodded toward the path he believed he had taken to get to the cave. During the storm, it was uncertain which direction he was headed. He could barely see two steps in front of himself yesterday.

Elsa nodded, and slowly they began down a small path and back into the trees again. They had only gone a short distance when the sounds of riders reached their ears. Elsa tensed once again, fearing the Weselton assassins had returned to finish the job, and her free hand went to Georg's shoulder, gripping it tightly. Fear was threatening to overtake her emotions again, and she could feel the frost beginning to form on her hands. Georg himself was at the ready, having grabbed his rapier and holding it out in front of them defensively.

"Elsa!" An all too familiar voice screamed out, and it was enough for the Queen to relax her hold and breath a sigh of relief. When she did, fatigue took over and she nearly collapsed against Georg who dropped his weapon to catch her with both arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Anna shouted at Georg as she jumped from her horse before it had stopped completely. She almost lost her footing before she ran towards her sister, the blond-haired woman her only thought. Georg looked up, taken aback by the Princess's presence. Kristoff was quick behind her, leaving Sven to watch on from the treeline.

"It wasn't me, Your Highness." Georg replied quickly. He bent down to scoop Elsa's limp form into his arms, but Anna was quick to stop him.

"Don't!" She spoke firmly, then looked to Kristoff who instantly went to retrieve Elsa. He cradled her somewhat awkwardly in his arms, thinking of how different it had been when he held Anna like this. Of course, he was in love with Anna, but something about carrying her sister in his arms made him feel a bit out of sorts.

Anna took the opportunity to whirl around, staring daggers at the Prince. "What happened!" She more demanded than asked, "The horses came back to the castle, Elsa's wounded with no riders! Please, regale me with your story of what happened, and then convince me why I should trust a Prince of the Southern Isles!"

Georg's hands were up in a defensive way, and he had taken a step backwards. He knew Anna had a mean right hook, the evidence had bruised Hans' face when he had been returned to the Southern Isles. Georg did not want to cross paths with her fist if he could help it. He looked from the Princess, to Kristoff, his eyes finally settling on Elsa who seemed to be growing paler by the minute. The Queen's eyes were closed, but pain creased her face as she held her hands to her side. She groaned and sucked air in through clenched teeth which made Georg panic even more than the prospect of Anna's wrath.

"I don't know who they were but they came at us from both sides." He replied quickly, wanting nothing more than to be at Elsa's side, "I tried to stop them. The must have followed us all morning. They...They screamed 'Death to the Snow Sorceress' when they stabbed your sister."

"Stabbed?" Anna had a dumbfounded look on her face. In her haste to accuse Georg, she had completely neglected to look over her sister. It hadn't registered that Elsa was injured or worse. Despite her new train of thought, Georg still wasn't off the hook. Their escape from their assailants only proved one thing: Georg was skillful. Whether or not he was part of the assassination attempt was yet to be determined.

"Anna," Elsa managed to get out between her clenching teeth, "It was Weselton. Weselton did this—Ahh!" A white-hot burning pain coursed through her body, causing Elsa to cry out in pain. Her insides felt like they were on fire, which was a feeling Elsa had never experienced before. Pins and needles were stabbing the area around her wound, and her hands clamped down hard over the site, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

Anna pivoted on the spot and ran to her sister. She had never heard Elsa sound so agonizingly terrified before. The woman had always been a pillar of strength, even in times of uncertainty or turmoil. Forcibly, Anna lifted her sister's hands from her side and peeled back the bandages. The sight was something she was not ready to witness. Anna had never really seen a battle wound before, and she was quite certain after seeing this one she wouldn't want to witness another. She took note of the icy patch her sister must have created, but gasped when she saw the skin around the area. Tiny black veins had begun branching out from the torn flesh, slowly spreading up Elsa's side and towards her stomach. Anna was to preoccupied to notice Georg had come up beside her to look.

"That's why they didn't stop to finish us off." He stated soberly, "That's poison. Princess, your sister has been poisoned."

They wasted no more time in the forest. Anna could accuse Georg all she wanted when they returned to the palace, but at that moment she needed to get her sister to safety. Elsa had slipped into unconsciousness by the time they had reached the castle gates, and a guard took the Queen inside. Anna couldn't remember how long she had paced the hallway outside the royal bedchamber. She couldn't remember when the physicians had gone inside, nor how many aids they requested. She simply counted her moments by the blood curdling screams her sister emitted now and then. Each cry was followed by the doors opening and either an aide running in or out.

Kristoff was leaning against the wall of the hallway, watching as his fiancé paced back and forth. He knew there was nothing he could do for her, and there would be no talking to her. Anna had to pace out her worries, at least until someone gave her answers. Georg, however, had been escorted to his quarters and confined there under armed guard until she could sort everything else. It would have been easy to neglect his story of assassins and thrown him in the dungeons for good measure if it hadn't been for Elsa's word.

Weselton. The thought of that spineless Duke caused a bitter taste in Anna's mouth that she did not like. Had the short old man been that upset about losing his trade business with Arendelle he would actually attempt an assassination? A country as small as his couldn't have backed such an idiotic plot. Surely the Duke realized should Elsa survive, his land would be in dire jeopardy? Then again, the Duke had never struck Anna as a very intelligent man. Greedy, yes, but smart?

Just then, a door opened, causing her to jump slightly. The head physician exited the room, followed by his comrades who quickly excused themselves and fled down the hallways. Anna walked up to the man who had a grave look on his face and she began to fear the worse.

"Your Highness," he began gravely, "We've narrowed the poison down to the Rionet flower which, when dried and ground into a powder and boiled, can be most deadly. Luckily, the Queen's unique powers have slowed the spreading but we were left with very few options as to treatment."

Anna felt Kristoff's hands on her shoulders and immediately felt her tense body loosen slightly. She stared up at the man speaking to her, fear gripping deep down at the thought of losing the only family she had left. She could only pray his next words would be those of hope.

"It is not pretty," The physician went on, taking a glance back into the bedroom where the Queen lay in her bed, "And there is no guarantee my method will take effect, but the others agreed, so..."

"Agreed on what?" Kristoff asked the question. Anna seemed at a loss for words, and even if she could speak, her dry mouth wouldn't have allowed it.

"Lux root, made into a paste," The man replied, "We've inserted it into the wound track and we're hopeful this remedy will help. Like I said, the natural cold temperature of the Queen has helped more than she will ever know, and because of that we were forced to apply treatment with...well, see for yourself."

The man stepped aside from the door, and both Anna and Kristoff peered inside just as an aide inserted what looked like a red-hot miniature fire poker into the angry-looking wound. Elsa cried out in pain as her hand squeezed that of another aide's holding hers. Anna's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach and for a moment she thought she might be ill. She turned away from the door, breathing heavily to keep herself from vomiting.

"It will require us to keep the wound open, which prolongs healing, but I'd rather treat the poison first and then move on to stitching her side. If this is alright with you, You Majesty?" Without Anna's approval, the physician could not move on. He needed her word to continue treatment, and Anna could only nod slowly, her heart breaking for the pain her sister was enduring.

"Can I-" She breathed deeply through her nose once again, "Can I sit with her?"

The man nodded and motioned back into the room for the aides to leave, "We will have to administer the Lux root every two hours for the first twelve hours, maybe more depending on how much poison is in her system. Then, we can reevaluate and possibly discuss sewing up the wound. Please, send for me if anything changes." The last bit was directed to Kristoff, as Anna had already darted into the room.

Slowly, she approached the bed, watching as the last aid in the room finished bandaging Elsa's side, then pulled the blankets up over her. Elsa was barely awake, her eyelids rising and falling heavily as she tried to fight off unconsciousness. She smiled weakly at Anna as she approached, though the look was intermittently exchanged with bouts of pain.

Anna knelt next to the bed, taking her sister's hand in her own. She was cold to the touch, but then again, Elsa had always been cold to touch. At least in the past few months they had shared together. Her breathing was heavy, labored, as she turned her head towards her little sister.

"I shouldn't have told you to go on that ride." Anna's voice cracked and a tear slid down her cheek. Elsa made a slurred shushing sound, breaking her hand free of Anna's and placing it on the young woman's cheek.

"This isn't your fault, Anna," Even her voice sounded weak, "This is nobody's fault. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly, Anna nodded, though she still wasn't one hundred percent Georg wasn't involved. She leaned her cheek into Elsa's touch and closed her eyes for a moment, causing new tears to fall.

"The uniforms the men wore...they were Weselton guards. I need you to send more sentries to the edges of Arendelle. We need to protect the kingdom in case the Duke is planning anything else. Do you think you can do that for me?" The words came out two, sometimes three together through laboring breaths. Anna listened with rapt attention, although somewhat annoyed her sister was thinking business and not of her own well-being. Anna only nodded, knowing her sister would never rest until she got the response she wanted. Once Anna complied, the Queen's hand dropped to the bed and she shut her eyes voluntarily.

"I'll be alright, Anna," Elsa told her, blackness creeping into her head, "I promise. Nothing will separate us ever again."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I will get to steamier twists and turns between both couples, I just don't want it to seem like things are moving too fast. Please review, leave suggestions, comments, whatever you like! FYI, I completely made up the flowers/poison stuff. No validity to any of it!


	10. Unexpected Answers

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my own characters and plots!

**AN:** So many kind reviews! Thank you to everyone, and thank you all for your patience! This is not a very long chapter, but I hope it serves you all well! I'm almost finished with the next chapter too, so you might get another one or two this weekend! Isn't that exciting!? You guys enjoy!

* * *

"Anna, it's not that I don't have confidence in you, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be the one to question Georg." Kristoff was on his bride-to-be's heels as she walked briskly down the hallway towards the guest rooms. She was hellbent on speaking to the Prince and getting to the bottom of what had transpired during the last twenty-four hours. Despite the fact Elsa had seemed to acquit him of any responsibility, Anna had her doubts.

She was conflicted internally about the Southern Isles at this point. It seemed wherever a royal from that land went, trouble would follow. She was mentally beating herself up for having convinced her sister to go with Georg on a ride only to have her missing for the better part of a day and night. Anna took on the blame accompanied with the decision, whether it was rightly placed. Now, the Princess was bound and determined to get to the truth, and Georg was going to tell her.

"Well," She huffed and turned so suddenly to face him that Kristoff nearly ran straight into the woman. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips and she was glaring. Though it wasn't directly at him, he still shuddered somewhat at her look. Elsa may have inherited the icy powers in the family, but Anna had inherited the icy temper that should have gone along with them.

"We have to find out what happened, don't we?" She asked him, never giving him a chance to reply, "And who else is going to talk to him? The guards will only focus on whatever perpetrator Georg tells them about. They'll be in and out of that room in ten minutes!"

Kristoff sighed, "And how do you know you'll be able to tell if he's lying? Anna, I love you, but you always see the good in people, or at least you hope to."

The words hit a little too close to home for the Princess's liking. He was right, of course, but Anna didn't like being confronted with the truth, nor did she like being reminded of the past. She had been too trusting of Hans, and she had only seen the good in him. Elsa was the first one to suspect something was off when she didn't approve of their sudden marriage proposal. Elsa had always been skeptical of people, but then again she couldn't afford not to be. At least not while her powers were still under wraps.

Anna parted her lips, about to say something else when a terrifying scream pierced the air around them. She jumped and instantly found herself pressed against Kristoff's chest, her arms folded between the bodies and her hands covering her face. Two hours had passed, and the doctors were giving Elsa another treatment. It made Anna's stomach churn and her heart break, but as she nestled into Kristoff, she felt his arms engulf her and somehow make her feel safe. It was their own special brand of magic, and Anna was grateful for it. She knew the thought of what her sister was going through now upset him just as much as it did her, but there was nothing either one of them could do.

"This is all my fault, Kristoff." Anna's voice was nothing more than a whisper as her hands still covered her face. Behind her fingers, she was blinking her tears away furiously. She wouldn't give the Prince of the Southern Isles the satisfaction in seeing red, puffy eyes fresh from crying.

Kristoff looked down at her, confused by her words. "Anna, how could this possibly be your fault? You didn't attack your sister with a poisoned dagger. You didn't force her to go on that ride." He pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders, putting just the slightest bit of distance between the two of them. Anna forced her hands down from her face but still avoided his gaze. She was actively trying to look anywhere but at the mountain man.

"Who's to say that even without going on that outing this attack wouldn't have happened?"

Anna shook her head and wiped her eyes furiously. "It doesn't matter." She stated, her tone hardening, "I have to talk to Prince Georg and get to the bottom of this, and you know it is pointless to try to talk me out of it."

With that, she turned once again and continued down the hallway, stopping at the door with two guards placed in front of it. Neither man questioned the Princess as she ordered them to open the door, and they quickly followed her inside. With the Queen so grievously injured, Anna would find it particularly difficult to move around without at least one-armed escort. Kristoff just sighed again, allowing his shoulders to hunch a little as he took a seat in one of the chairs near a side table in the hallway. He jumped slightly when another ear-splitting scream penetrated the air.

Inside the Prince's quarters, the man was pacing fervently. He hadn't seemed to calm down at all since their arrival at the palace, and Anna was unsure whether this reprieved him of his guilt or confirmed it. He still wore the dirt covered pants and bloodstained shirt from earlier, and his hair was a disheveled mess. Even his hands still had remnants of her sister's blood and mud. The sight of it made Anna just as uneasy as watching her sister writhing in pain.

"Anna!" Georg exclaimed, breaking away from his pacing and moving forward towards her. Instinct stepped in, and the guards quickly positioned themselves between the two royals, hands suggestively on the hilts of their swords. Georg stopped in his tracks and backed away a few paces.

"It's Princess Anna to you." She snapped, pushing past the guards once Georg had backed away. "You had better start talking, and I had better believe your explanation. Otherwise, these fine men are going to throw you in the dungeon."

Georg's eyes widened, and he continued to back up until the back of his legs hit a chair, and he sank down into it. He ran a hand through his longer hair, pausing to stare at it for a moment when he brought it down to his side. He seemed saddened and fearful at the red tinge that was caked onto his skin. Anna had to remind herself the Prince was a possible suspect for fear that his actions would cause her to feel pity for the man.

"I..." Georg started, staring at some imaginary spot on the floor in front of him, "We—We were near the creek, having just sat down for a picnic. I didn't hear them approach, neither of us did. I didn't react until they were upon us, well, just the one actually. He came at me and I fought him off. It's my fault...It's all my fault..." Georg trailed off, shaking his head as he leaned forward in the chair.

Anna looked upon him curiously, "What's your fault, Georg? Did you have anything to do with the attempt on my sister's life?" Part of her knew it was silly to ask. He could easily lie to her if he had been involved, but Anna was no professional interrogator. She only knew what was in her head, and she needed to hear the answer to the question. Guilt could be placed later on.

"What?!" Georg looked up, panic scrawled across his face as he looked at Anna. "No! It was my fault because I didn't keep her close! I was too caught up with fighting the first man, I wasn't paying attention when the other grabbed her from behind! Elsa's safety should have been the only thought on my mind, and I failed in it. So yes, it's my fault!"

Georg slid from the chair and sank to his knees on the floor before Anna. His head hung low in grief and shame, and he looked so defeated. Anna wanted to believe him, she wanted to desperately, but her head wouldn't fully allow it. There was a trust that had to be earned between the two of them, and this incident had not been the best start. His earlier affections and current turmoil all seemed to be genuine, but Anna knew all too well that at least one Prince of the Southern Isles excelled in faking genuine emotions. How could she be sure they all didn't have that skill?

While she stood there, studying every feature, every motion, every movement of the Prince, Anna's eyes widened a little when she saw a bloodstained area of his shirt that looked fresh. She moved quickly, far too quickly for either guard to stop her, and grabbed hold of the fabric near Georg's right arm. The Prince gasped and moved away from her, confusion spreading on his face. When he looked at Anna, he could see the bright red liquid on her hand, and he quickly looked to himself. Could he really have been so pumped with adrenaline and concern that he had neglected any injury he might have sustained?

Sure enough, when he reached up and ripped his sleeve open, a nasty looking gash was revealed. Georg looked upon it with wide eyes. He never once considered the possibility that he had been injured. His only concern had been Elsa from the beginning. The attacker he was battling must have wounded him when he wasn't looking, and until now Georg hadn't felt any pain. Now that he recognized the injury, however, the area began to throb. Being the soldier he was, the Prince never allowed the pain to take hold of his features.

"Go and fetch the physician." Anna directed one of the guards before reaching her hands down towards Georg. He looked up at her with surprise. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the hand of his uninjured arm. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I may not trust you, and you may or may not have had something to do with my sister's near fatal attack, but I'm not a monster."

"Princess, I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this. You're sister was speaking the truth when she said it was Weselton men. Please...just tell me...does Elsa live?" Georg was practically begging, and Anna's heart would have swelled had she not been keeping it in tight check. She couldn't let her guard down, not with him. The physician entered just as Georg had asked her, and Anna stepped away allowing the man to tend to his new patient.

As she neared the door of the room, Anna turned back and found Georg had watched her the whole time she had walked away. Their eyes met instantly, and the Princess nodded soundly, "Yes. For now, but the doctors aren't certain their treatment will save her." Before Georg could react, Anna slipped out of the room and the guards followed, closing the door behind her.

Outside, Kristoff was waiting for her, concerned and inpatient. By her puzzled look, he knew it hadn't gone well. Anna was still conflicted, and had every right to be. Both Elsa and Georg had agreed in their stories, and it seemed that for now, Georg wasn't to be blamed. However, now the question was raised about how Weselton would be dealt with. Obviously, the Princess couldn't do anything rash while her sister's life hung in the balance. Without her sister's account of the incident, Anna also didn't have enough evidence to retaliate.

"So? What's the verdict?" Kristoff asked her as they were once again walking down the hall in a fast pace.

Anna shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I still don't fully trust him."

"I don't fully blame you on it,' Kristoff replied. Anna had begun to slow her walking until coming to a complete stop in front of the Queen's room. She turned to look at Kristoff, her eyes not quite shining as bright as they usually did.

"I'm going to sit up with Elsa for a while," She told him, partially asking, but mainly telling him. "You should go and make sure Sven is settled in the stables. I'm sure he'd appreciate some carrots."

Kristoff gave her a kind smile and nodded, placing his hand against her cheek gently, "Everything will be okay, Anna. Remember, we've weathered worse."

He leaned down and kissed her, softly and tenderly, a sort of reassurance passing between them. When they parted, Anna smiled up at him appreciatively and then disappeared behind the white door. Kristoff shook his head, wondering what kind of crazy would follow them next. For Anna's sake, Elsa had to survive this. Losing her would be like losing the world for the young Princess, and Kristoff doubted even their love could bring her back from that.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I didn't want the interrogation of Georg to go on too long, and it was more of a way for Anna to search his reactions more than anything. Reviews, comments, suggestions...all are welcome!


	11. Unexpected Admissions

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except my own characters and plots! (sigh. It gets old repeating this!)

**AN:** I tried, I tried really hard to have this done yesterday but the site wouldn't let me on the manage documents page! Anyways, thanks again to all my reviewers and faithful followers! You guys have been amazing, and you really keep me going! I've enjoyed reading each and every review/comment/suggestion written! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! It took me by surprise where I decided to take this! I hope you guys enjoy as much as I do, and stick with me because there will be steamier scenes between our young lovers within the next few chapters! Again, you guys are awesome, I love you all!

* * *

For two agonizing weeks, Elsa endured the almost barbaric yet effective treatment the physicians had employed. It seemed to be working, too, although the pain caused her already weakened body to slip in and out of consciousness. Anna had taken on the role of acting leader with great strides, surprising even herself in how mature she could be when needed. Though, even she had to admit it would be nice when Elsa finally regained her strength, and she could go back to being wild and carefree with Kristoff. Ruling was nice, but it was a burden, and one that Anna was recently glad she didn't have to do full-time.

The Princess had kept a close eye on Georg, though she finally allowed him out of his room. She didn't fully trust the man, but accepting his story about Weselton as the culprits seemed her wisest choice. Especially when the Duke of Weselton was the first to send word to Arendelle inquiring about the Queen's condition. The excuse was that word of mouth had gotten around, reaching the ears of all surrounding kingdoms, but Anna wasn't quite so naïve. The short, old man was quick to see if his men had done the job, and his boldness gave him away. Retaliation, however, would have to wait until Elsa resumed the throne.

The days seemed to creep along even slower while Elsa remained confined to her bed, never truly awake but never resting peacefully. Anna began keeping time by the piercing screams her sister emitted from every treatment. They were noises that sent her straight into the arms of Kristoff, trembling and crying. Each time was worse than the next, and each time Kristoff held the Princess just a bit tighter. Yet, he still couldn't convince Anna not to keep vigil by her sister's bedside at night, no matter how terrifying watching the physicians work might be.

One particular night, Anna had dozed off, her head resting near her sister's hand on the bed. She awoke to the gentle touch of fingertips brushing her short bangs back from her face. Anna groaned and shifted slightly, but her eyes remained closed.

"Kristoff, I told you I'm not leaving here." Anna's voice was muffled from the blankets on the bed, and her nose twitched as the fingers kept brushing away her hair, "Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"It is morning, silly girl." The familiar, soft-spoken voice was raspy and weak, but the level of affection was still present. Anna's eyes shot open and she immediately got to her feet, sending the chair she had been half sitting in flying back behind her. Elsa's sharp blue eyes were staring back at her, tired, but still very much in the present. Anna dropped to her knees at her sister's bedside and took her hand in her own.

"Elsa!"' She breathed, relieved at the sight of her sister having regained consciousness.

"You look tired," Elsa's brow furrowed as she noticed the deepening dark circles under the Princess's eyes, and the weathered look on her face. From her earlier statement, Elsa realized she had most likely spent every free moment at her side, and for that she was grateful, but she knew her sisterly self would be more disapproving.

"You look worse." Anna replied quickly, a smile spreading across her face. It was quickly replaced by nervousness, "The doctors were beginning to fear the worst. You've been out of it for so long." Tears had been brimming in her eyes ever since she had opened her eyes to see her sister, and now they had begun to fall. Elsa reached out and wiped them away gently.

"It's okay," Elsa cooed softly, "Don't cry, Anna, please don't cry. I'm alright."

Anna looked up at her sister, and the look on her face was enough to break Elsa's heart like shattering ice. Had she been like this when word of their parents death reached them? So lost, so saddened without anyone to help. Anna suddenly looked like a terrified child, uncertain of the world around her, and too scared to move. Elsa wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her sister and never let go. After the Freeze, she had promised never to shut the girl out again, and yet she had done just that. Though circumstances were beyond her means, Anna had almost lost what precious family she had left, and Elsa could see the realization pouring out in the tears flowing down the Princess's cheeks.

"I—Elsa, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought..." Anna trailed off as a sob racked her chest and she buried her face into the blankets on her sister's bed. The Queen moved her hand to rest on top of the young woman's head and gently stroked her hair as comfortingly as she could.

"I know, sweet girl," She tried to smile, but could feel her own tears welling up, "But I'm alright now. I'm not going anywhere. I promised you this, yes?"

Anna looked up momentarily, and nodded reluctantly. She was about to speak again when the doors opened and the physician entered. With one last loving look to her sister, Anna moved back from the bed and allowed the doctor to do his work. She stopped to listen to the exchange between doctor and patient, only taking her leave when the man started heating the iron poker used to insert the anti-toxin into her wound.

Elsa had remained conscious for most of the day, much to the delight of her doctors. Though they restricted her from attending matters of state, she was allowed to hear the theories about her own attack from the captain of her guard. She was also pleased to hear Anna hadn't chained Georg up in the dungeons, and seemed to accept his version of what had happened. When the captain had finished relaying all information, especially the fact it seemed as if Weselton was particularly interested in the Queen's recovery, Elsa told him to bring Georg to her.

She hadn't seen him in what she had been informed was a little over two weeks. Anna had apparently allowed him to come and visit her, but those were times when Elsa had been delirious with poison-induced fever, or her body had given up its fight to awaken after her treatments. Either way, she had been unconscious, and it would suit her well to look on a caring face that didn't belong to someone inserting a fiercely hot poker into her side.

Within twenty minutes, there was a knock upon the door and Elsa called out for the person to enter. He came through the door with an uneasiness in his step. Elsa looked at the two aides still in the room and dismissed them, leaving her and Georg alone in the room.

She sat upright in her bed, leaning against a full stack of pillows at her back. Elsa smiled at him and was relieved when he smiled back. Everything about him looked as though he had been just as worried as Anna for days on end. She let her eyes roll over his form, taking him in until they saw his heavily bandaged arm. Georg must have seen her face fall as he was quick to close the distance between himself and where the Queen lay.

"It's nothing," He told her quickly, "I'm alright. Only a scratch."

Elsa looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised as if in challenge. "The last time I checked, mere scratches didn't require so much bandaging."

Georg smiled and let out a small chuckle, "Yes, well, in the grand scheme of things my infirmity is much less serious than yours. I am relieved to see you are making your recovery, Elsa." Her expression was one of agreement and bemusement at the Prince's logic, and she patted the edge of her bed, ushering him to take a seat beside her. Yes, they were back at the palace now where ceremony dictated a level of formality between the two of them, but Elsa seemed to wave off all such ideals. Georg obliged and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand absent mindedly taking hers. She allowed his fingers to play upon hers for a few moments before he entwined their fingers.

"My brother has requested I return home." He spoke flatly without meeting her eye. He continued to stare down at their hands.

"When?" Elsa tried with all her might not to let her emotion show through her voice. She was saddened, that much was clear, but even she didn't understand why. Was it his company she would miss? Their conversations, or just the sheer knowledge of him being around the palace? Either way, since the excursion in the woods, Elsa could not deny the growing affection between them.

"I set sail tomorrow morning at first light." Georg paused, squeezing her hand gently, "Frederick is requesting my presence to oversee the new graduating class from the Royal Academy."

Her hand squeezed his, and Georg raised his head so that their eyes met. He knew she was feeling the same thing he was, but neither seemed ready to admit it out loud. Never before in his life had Georg disliked his cordial behavior instilled in childhood. Not until he had met Elsa. How he wished he could simply convey every emotion running through his body to her, but nobility and military training had diminished his capacity to do so. Yet, with one look shared between them, he found that words really would have no meaning. Not now, not with her.

"Elsa, I-" he began, but a squeeze initiated by the Queen stopped him.

"It's alright, Georg." She spoke softly. Less of a Queen's authoritative tone, and more of her own kind-hearted one, "I understand your duty to your King and country, and I would never ask you to ignore any of it. Not for me, not for...whatever it is we have started between us."

His shoulders slouched somewhat, and Georg brought her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss upon her knuckles and lingering for a moment. "I know it isn't my place to relay messages of the Kingdom's business to you, but you must know because it involves my kingdom."

Elsa tensed at his words, and she knew he had felt it. Georg released her hand and turned himself on the edge of the bed so that his back was now to her. He looked weary, probably just as bad as she appeared, but he also seemed conflicted. Again, it was a look they both shared, especially after his earlier statement. Elsa began wondering what he could have possibly meant, and what had happened in her kingdom since her attack.

"Word has reached my brother that the Duke of Weselton has dispatched troops in the hopes of overrunning Arendelle while you are recovering." Those words caused a panic to set in the Queen like none other she'd ever experienced. Had she not learned some control of her powers by now, the entire room where they sat would have been nothing more than ice and mounds of snow.

"Troops?" She asked, more to herself than to him. She was merely mimicking the words by now.

Georg nodded, "My brother intends to rally our forces and head off the Weselton soldiers before they reach Arendelle. He believes this act of good faith will make up for Hans' previous actions."

"Make up for—Georg! You saved my life out in the woods!" Elsa exclaimed, addressing each bit of news as she heard it, "As far as I or Arendelle is concerned, the Southern Isles will hold our treaties for the entirety of my reign." There was no reaction from the Prince. Elsa searched his body, his faced turned from her so that she could not read the expressions upon it. The thundering of her heart pumped blood throughout her body at such a rate that her side was beginning to throb, and with it her head began pounding as well.

"What aren't you telling me?" She almost feared asking those words.

With a heavy sigh, Georg sat up a little straighter, though his face was still turned away from hers, "The King has also given me a promotion to the rank of Brigadier. I'll be in command of three battalions being sent to stop Weselton."

Elsa felt her heart dropping faster than ever before. She knew very well what this news meant. Not only was Arendelle in danger of the Duke's volatile actions, but military force—and not her own—was being deployed to intervene. There was a very real threat of battle, and Georg would be in the midst of it. Oh, how her father would be disappointed had he been alive. She had been Queen for so short a time, and already conflict had erupted. Elsa could feel the ice beginning to form on her fingers, and she clenched her fists to hide it.

"I shall have to write to King Frederick and thank him for his wishes to defend my Kingdom, but it isn't necessary. He needn't put the lives of his men at risk just to prove his allegiance to me." Before Georg had time to turn around or to stop her, Elsa had thrown her legs over the side of her bed and managed to pull herself to her feet, though she now leaned heavily on the post of her bed. She moved to take a step, misguided by the lack of strength she had from spending weeks in bed, and nearly tumble to the ground. Georg was at her side in an instant, catching the Queen before she could fall completely.

His arms wrapped around her, more in a hug than for support, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head. Elsa instinctively molded into his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. They were as close now as they had been in that cave, and she felt again that she never wanted to let go. Georg was warm and strong, and the lower temperature of her body didn't seem to bother him at all. They simply fit together.

"Let us do this for you, Elsa," He whispered into her silken hair, "Let me do this for you. If my men can cut Weselton off at the pass, it will save Arendelle not only from their first strike but also from the probable war that would follow."

Elsa closed her eyes, fear beginning to fill her. Not just for Georg, but for her kingdom as well. She had always wondered what the fallout would be when she signed the orders to stop business with Weselton, but her people had been behind her. More importantly, Anna had been behind her. The Duke had, after all, ordered his men to kill her during the Freeze. He had even appeared to send assassins to finish the job he had failed to do during her coronation. Yet, Elsa was conflicted, as any Queen might be in this moment. Her actions had possibly instigated a feud that would spin into a war where lives might be lost. It was barbaric and most definitely the invention of a man, but sometimes war was unavoidable.

"Elsa, it's snowing. Inside." Georg broke her thoughts causing the Queen to open her eyes for a moment and gaze upon the room. She closed them again and held him tighter.

"I know." She could feel him laugh against her, but only for a second. Then, he was still again as he shifted to look down at her. Elsa was forced to lean her head back and look back at him. "I don't know what it is I feel for you, Georg. It has been such a short time, yet I feel like I've known you for so much longer. I do know that I don't want you to get hurt, and I wish you could stay."

He was smiling at her now, a pure and happy smile with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. Elsa felt his brand graze against the skin of her cheek and she closed her eyes to take in the sensations. Georg was cupping her cheek with his hand now, their faces only inches from one another.

"This is what I do, Elsa, it's what I've trained for my entire life." He replied gently, "I can't promise I won't come out of this unscathed, but for you I would cross to hell and back. Whatever it is we feel for one another, I can promise you its mutual."

Without giving it a second thought, Elsa was the one to close the distance between them. Her lips found his easily, and what started out as a tender affection grew into a fervent exchange between the young royals. His hands cupped her face while hers had found their way to the back of his neck and entangled themselves with his hair. The passionate display between the two almost made her forget she was injured until he pressed their bodies closer and the stabbing pain in her side caused Elsa to wince and flinch away from him.

"Sorry!" Georg apologized quickly, a look of concern rushing over his face, "Are you okay?" He helped her back over to her bed and eased her back against the pillows. Her face was still creased with pain, even though her heart and soul were bursting with happiness.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to having an injury of any kind, really." Elsa assured him. Georg was sitting on the edge of her bed again, closer than before. He leaned over her and presumptuously kissed the Queen again, lingering for a tender moment and sending a tingling sensation down Elsa's spine.

When they parted again, her blue eyes held a mixture of happiness and sorrow, and her hand had found its way to his cheek. "Promise me you'll write?"

"Every day." Georg replied, and then they were sharing yet another kiss.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! War?! I was just as surprised as you guys when that came out! Don't worry, though, I have some awesome ideas (and lemon scenes!) for the upcoming struggles of our young couple! Reviews, comments, suggestions-they are all welcome, and really keep me going!


	12. Unexpected Perceptions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own characters and plots!

**AN:** I'm sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy it! **Iane Casey**, this story started a few months after the events of the movie. Elsa is 21, and Georg I imagine is probably 25-26. Thank you everyone for your reviews! They keep me going! Really, they do!

* * *

"Elsa? Are you paying attention?" The voice of her little sister floated through the air, disturbing the pleasant daydream the Queen had immersed herself in. Since the day he had left, Georg was all she could think about. Especially their last moments alone together, before the formal goodbyes took place.

She was weak, still too weak to ride out to the docks and wish him farewell, but not enough that she couldn't request a private audience with him in her throne room. With some help from Anna, she had made it down to the room, though the Princess had given her a curious look when she asked to be alone with Georg. Once the door had shut, the Prince of the Southern Isles had wasted no time in taking Elsa in his arms, kissing her fiercely. She had returned the action, this time completely ignoring the pain shooting through her side when their bodies were flushed against one another.

There was a lot to be said in that last kiss. Within one solitary moment, they shared between them longing, passion, farewells, and fear. For Elsa, it was the fear of something happening to Georg when his army marched to meet Weselton. Georg, however, didn't fear his own possible demise. A soldier since his earliest years, he wore the badge of courage and commitment, and he would never put his life before anyone else. He did have fear, though, as he held the Queen one last time. He had feared that he would lose something he had just found. He feared never seeing Elsa again, never tasting her cold and sweet lips, never gazing into her cerulean eyes again. Never mind that they met such a short time ago, he had grown to care for the woman, and given the chance he knew this could grow into something much more.

She hadn't cried since she had been told he was leaving. Elsa hadn't cried any sorrowful tears since the day she thought she had killed her sister. Since then, she had only shed tears of happiness and joy. When they were standing there in the arms of one another, she knew he could see her tears about to fall. Georg had held her face in his hands and kissed each of her cheeks just near her eyelids, promising her they would see each other again.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, making the older woman jump back to the present and nearly out of her seat. A pained look replaced her surprised one and Anna smiled apologetically.

"We were talking about the treaties with Bridderton when your attention wandered off. Are you sure you're feeling alright? We can stop, though. Maybe you should rest?" Elsa looked up at her sister who had nothing but concern etched across her face. The Queen offered a small yet tired smile to help calm her.

"No, no, it's alright." Elsa leaned back in her seat, letting her back rest as she looked over the papers in front of her. On the side near Anna were proposals and trade agreements needing signing and sent back to their respective kingdoms of origin. To her other side sat a map of Arendelle and the surrounding mountains. There were stacks of correspondence between her scouts and military leaders with information concerning the Weselton forces encroaching on their land. There really was no rest for the Queen—no wonder they wished her a long life.

Anna caught her sister glancing at the map definitively marking the locations of Weselton's troops, and it didn't take long for her head to catch up. The past few weeks hadn't been exactly easy for Elsa, especially with Georg's sudden departure and the news of impending war. Even Anna was worried about what this could mean for their future.

"Elsa, you should rest now. It's not wise to worry yourself like this."

The Queen laughed, jarring her side just a bit too forcefully and causing a fresh wave of pain to ripple through her. Anna only looked at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Elsa waved off her sister's look and regained her composure.

"Anna, it's just funny that you of all people are telling me what isn't wise. I mean, you do all sorts of things impulsively!" She hadn't meant her words to evoke such a hurt expression from her little sister. It wasn't always a bad thing that Anna acted on a whim. Elsa actually admired her for having such convictions. One could even go as far to say that the Queen was perhaps a little jealous of the freedom her sister had with her feelings and actions. Elsa had never been able to freely express herself, nor had she been able to steal a window washer's pulley to see beyond the gates, or sneak out of her room in the middle of the night to steal sweets from the kitchens or cause a ruckus in the stables. Elsa had always been under a scrutinizing lock and key, even after her powers became public knowledge. A Queen always had to be presentable, respectable, and above all else, a role model to her subjects. To a certain extent, Anna had expectations as well, but they were far less severe.

"I know what's really bothering you," Anna changed the subject rather quickly, and pointed over towards the maps and correspondence, "You're thinking of him."

It was the way she said 'him' with skepticism and distrust. Elsa knew Anna had reluctantly accepted Georg's plea that he had nothing to do with the incident in the forest. The Princess was still too wounded by Hans' actions that it blinded her from seeing the Southern Isles as anything but a threat. Elsa couldn't blame her. To be shut out from the rest of the world, only to realize it wasn't as picturesque as the paintings on their walls portrayed...it had to be earth shattering. Even Elsa had her misgivings and tended to tread on the more formal side when she was near foreign dignitaries and royalty. Georg had been the first person to break through those barriers she had reinforced since the Freeze. It wasn't his fault he also happened to be from the Southern Isles and Hans' older brother. In time, Anna would come to see this too.

"What if I am?" Elsa replied bluntly, all traces of a smile had left her face and she was back to staring at the maps. She felt a warm hand wrap itself over hers and squeeze gently.

"I didn't realize until now just how much you care for him." Anna spoke softly. Though she didn't like the idea of her sister having feelings for the Prince, she certainly knew what it was like being engulfed in that particular whirlwind.

Elsa opened her mouth, ready to make a reply but found she was lost for words. She didn't know how to respond, she had no clue what to say. To admit she had feelings for Georg was one thing, but how do you put a specific label on what it was that she felt? She couldn't call it love, it was far too early for that, and Elsa was not a believer in love at first sight. Georg was...that was the problem, wasn't it? She didn't know what he was. He was her business partner through his brother, a companion, her confidant for a short time, even her protector and savior at the end. When it mattered, he had put her above all else, even his own life but was that because of his feelings for her or his training as a soldier? Would she ever know? Would it even matter? What if she never saw him again?

The thoughts swirled around in her mind, causing her confusion when mixed with the growing ache in her side. With a little effort and some labored breathing, Elsa pushed herself up from her chair and forced her eyes away from the map. She didn't look at Anna, but the younger woman could see the fear and sadness built up behind her sister's blue eyes. Even the air in the hall had dropped in temperature a little.

"You know, I think you're right, Anna. I think I should rest. Would you excuse me?" She didn't wait for the reply. Elsa took an unsteady step towards the door, and then another and another until she had finally left the room. Gerda was waiting for her just outside the hall and slowly helped the Queen to her bed chamber and into bed. Elsa fell asleep with the hope that perhaps a letter would arrive soon.

* * *

"Georg, I don't understand your insistence on taking the lead in this ambush." King Frederick looked at his brother with concern. The Prince had just presented the attack plans drawn up by the general and himself after his arrival home. He hadn't even come to the palace after disembarking his ship, instead choosing to go straight to the Academy. He had spent the past few days readying his men for their journey, only breaking to visit his brother when the King finally summoned him. Georg wanted to waste no time in setting up an offensive strike against Weselton.

"Wasn't it your intention that I do so when you promoted me?" He replied simply, "Brother, our plan is flawless, and our method seamless. I would have thought your approval would be granted easily. Wasn't this your decision to aid Arendelle in the first place?"

Frederick shook his head, leaning back in his throne. He was not hesitant to put his brother into battle. It was, after all, Georg's calling in life. He had a natural affinity for combat, and always made it out generally unscathed. Frederick also knew there was more at work here. Georg had let this become personal, which was never profitable. In fact, his emotions would most likely get him killed, but the King was at a loss on how to prevent this.

"Think rationally, brother, I beg you." The King's tone wasn't authoritative, nor did it demonstrate his position above the Prince. He spoke to him as a brother, concerned and caring. "I've read your report from your trip, and I've heard from the servants of events you glossed over. You've formed an attachment with Queen Elsa, and while I'm happy for you, I beg you to see it for what it really is."

Georg kept his face expressionless and never faltered from his stiff-backed soldier's posture. He knew this was probably where their talk was headed the moment he had entered the room. At first, Georg had thought his brother would have been thrilled, ecstatic that such a romantic connection had been formed between a Prince of the Southern Isles and the Queen of Arendelle. Then he realized Frederick's mission to save face with not only Arendelle but the rest of the surrounding kingdoms far outweighed his little brother's affections. How would it look if, after one Prince tried to assassinate the Queen, the King sent another brother to woo her? Georg had underestimated how much Frederick cared about appearances.

"Forgive me, brother, but what is it I should be seeing?"

Frederick sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples slowly, "Georg, you have responsibilities here in the Southern Isles. You've worked your whole life to get where you are today, to distance yourself from the crown and monarchy so that you could make yourself a life. I am happy for you, that you found a connection with someone—especially the Queen of Arendelle, but are you sure you're ready for what that might mean should you pursue this? Are you willing to sacrifice the life you built for the hand of a Queen? It just doesn't sound like you, little brother."

His words were stunning, like being punched in the lungs during a sparring match. Georg hadn't thought of it like this before. He was simply caught up in the feelings, the memories of their few passionate encounters, the sharing of intimate secrets. The thought hadn't crossed his mind what might happen should he actively pursue Elsa. Yes, of course, he had realized he would give up his rank within the army of the Southern Isles, and he knew he would have to leave his home should their dalliance grow into a courtship, but he never considered what it would mean should a proposal be put on the table. How he would have to take on responsibilities he had written off so long ago when he realized the crown his brother wore before him would never be his. Perhaps Frederick was wiser than Georg gave him credit? Perhaps appearances only played a small role in his attitude towards the situation.

Then again, it didn't matter what Georg and Elsa's possible future held in store. All that mattered was Weselton's invasion plan, and the few short days they had to counter the Duke and his army. After it was all said and done, then Frederick could try and talk him out of whatever decision he had made.

"I appreciate your council, My King," Georg replied, finally looking at his brother and not past him, "But right now, my only concern is protecting Arendelle as you have wished. I ask to lead the ambush because my men are highly trained, strong, and ready to fight. I only have your approval to seek."

With a heavy sigh and an equally heavy heart, Frederick rose from his throne and gave a nod of his head before taking a candle to a red wax stick. He let it fall in a pool on the parchment before him and then stuck his ring into it as the wax cooled. Removing his hand, he allowed his seal to dry fully before handing it to his brother.

"If my approval is all that you require at this time, then you have it. You and your men will leave tomorrow, back to Arendelle. Just remember my council is always here for you should you need it, Georg." The King sat back down in his seat and began perusing through the other parchments in front of him.

Georg rolled up his orders and placed them into his pocket. As he did so, his fingers brushed over a letter and small cloth Elsa had given him before he left. He had been so busy going about making his plans, he had almost forgot about the gift. Taking his leave from the throne room, Georg followed the familiar path up the stairs and towards the nursery. It was the middle of the day, which meant his niece and nephews would be at their studies by now, not that there was much to teach such young children. Especially his nephews, whom seemed to love getting into trouble more than learning anyways.

He didn't have to knock, the door was already open. It seemed as if his timing was perfect as their tutor was wrapping up his lesson when Georg entered. Josephine spotted him first, her eyes lighting up with giddiness at his sudden appearance. She clambered down from her tiny desk and ran into her uncle's arms lovingly.

"Uncle Georg, you're back!" She exclaimed, giggling when the man picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"I am back, and you have grown!" He set her on the ground and the girl stood straight against his leg. It was a ritual they had shared since she was old enough to stand, and Josephine was still young enough to enjoy the attention it still brought. Georg held his hand flat, palms down at the top of her head next to his leg.

"You have grown! You used to be here," He lowered his hand about two inches before raising it again, "And now you're all the way up here! I thought I told you the last time you needed to stay little forever." Georg gave her a mock scrutinizing look before kneeling down on the ground beside her. Josephine only laughed.

"I can't help it, Uncle!" She exclaimed, though she seemed rather proud of herself, "Papa says if I don't stop, I'll be as tall as him someday!"

"He's right," Georg told her, "Let's just hope your brothers will catch up, hmm?"

"Did you give the Queen my gift?" Josephine changed the subject rather quickly, her excitement almost overwhelming. Georg half expected her to start jumping up and down.

"You know," He started off slowly, reaching into his pocket as he spoke, "I did, and she thought it was lovely. I think I might even have something here from her..." He pretended to search his pockets, watching as the anticipation built up in his niece until she couldn't contain herself any longer. Then, he pulled the silver cloth from his pocket and held it out in front of her. Slowly, Josephine pulled back the edges of the cloth, gasping at the trinket inside.

There, laying in his hand was a tiny silver chain, and on the end of that chain was an intricately designed snowflake made of ice. Georg reached down and took both ends of the chain, putting the necklace around his niece's neck.

"Queen Elsa made it for you herself as a thank you for your thoughtful gift and letter. She wrote you one back, would you like me to read it to you?" Georg watched as the little girl's fingers took hold of the charm around her neck. She felt how cold it was, and was amazed at how it wasn't melting, even in the warmed room. She traced over the elaborate designs shaping the snowflake and then looked back to her uncle, nodding.

Georg retrieved the letter from his pocket, sealed in blue wax with the Arendelle royal family's crest pressed into it. Pulling it open, both he and Josephine gasped in surprise as a tiny flurry of snow blew out of the folded letter, dissipating in the air above them. Georg looked back down at the letter and began reading.

_"Dearest Josephine Margrethe Ingrid Kristjana, Crown Princess of the Southern Isle,_

_I was very touched by your gift and your concern for your Uncle. It was very thoughtful of you to send your doll such a long way. You're very right, it wasn't fair you didn't get to come along, but I think you would have been bored. Talking business isn't much fun for little girls who should be outdoors playing instead. Perhaps next time you'll be able to come and visit? You are right about your Uncle Georg, though. He does tell very funny jokes, and he did seem a little awkward being in the palace."_

Georg gave Josephine a look and narrowed his eyes a bit, "Josie, what exactly did you put in that letter you sent?"

Josephine wasn't paying him much mind. Instead, she held the ice snowflake between her fingers and urged him to continue reading. Georg rolled his eyes and grinned a little, obliging her.

_"I wasn't sure what to send back with your Uncle, and I couldn't let him return empty-handed to you. That simply wouldn't do. So, I hope you like the necklace, and take it as a token of my thanks for your lovely letter and gift. The snowflake will never melt, even in the hottest days of summer. Perhaps one day, when you visit my kingdom, we can add a few more snowflakes to your necklace._

_With Love,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle."_

Georg stayed in the nursery a while longer, playing with his niece and nephews. He reenacted a few famous battles from the history of the Southern Isles with the twins, and even had a tea party with Josephine before the children were called for dinner. After hugging their goodbyes, Georg took his leave from the palace to return to his quarters at the Academy. He had to pack for his deployment tomorrow, but most of all, he needed to write a letter to Elsa. Since he read her letter to Josephine, all he could think about was the Queen.

He had never been the most poetic. Georg's life consisted of regimental drills, barking orders,and staying silent in the presence of superior officers. He was eloquent enough when making speeches on behalf of the royal family, or cordially greeting people out and about the villages and towns. Writing, however, had always taken time for him. He was a perfectionist in many ways, especially when it came to writing letters. This particular letter took him most of the evening to complete before charging a cadet with giving it to the same messenger who had been dispatched with the military's attack plans to Arendelle. With those plans, Elsa would certainly know where to send her response to him once he was on the battlefield.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews, comments, suggestions, they are all welcome!


	13. Unexpected Mail

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything but my own plots and characters!

**AN:** You guys have been so great this far! Many of you have commented on Josephine, and I can confirm that yes, she will be in future chapters! This chapter isn't as long, but as promised...Letters between the lovers! I have skipped ahead a bit, letting the war progress because I figure you all wanted more Georg/Elsa interactions? Let me know if I'm wrong, though! I don't want to upset anyone by leaving out boring details! (wink-wink!) Anyways, enjoy, and soon...they meet again!

* * *

Elsa ran her fingers on the edges of the letter, her hands trembling just from holding it. When the messenger had arrived with the intended battle plans of the Southern Isles defense of Arendelle, she hadn't expected to see the letter mixed in. It sent her heart fluttering inside of her chest, and she quickly excused herself from her adviser's meeting. For the past fifteen minutes, she had just stared at the letter, tracing the edges and biting her bottom lip.

Finally, Elsa couldn't stand it any longer. She unfolded the parchment and began reading.

_"My Dearest Elsa,_

_I know it has only been a matter of days since we last saw one another, but I couldn't help myself from writing to you. I find myself sitting at my desk on the eve of my deployment, not thinking of battle strategy or the coming days of inevitable combat, but of the last tender moment we shared together. The thought of hold you in my arms, the touch of your face in my hands and your tender lips upon mine cloud my head, filling me with more joy than you could imagine."_

Elsa looked up from the letter, her heart practically thumping out of her chest. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that moment—a moment she had spent many hours reminiscing in her own mind, and she pressed the letter against her chest. She hadn't been sure whether their affection would remain mutual after Georg had left Arendelle. Everything she had inside screamed at her to be rational, to not get attached so quickly. The Prince had only been in the palace a few days before her attack, and for most of the two weeks that followed, Elsa had been unconscious.

They had only spent one short day tending to the small embers of passion between themselves, and then he was gone. Reason dictated their actions were a fling and nothing more. His promise to write her could have easily been brushed aside, ignored, but Georg's words only redeemed her heart's desire. Elsa opened her eyes and continued reading.

_"My only regret upon my departure is that I did not confess my affections sooner...That I wasted moments I could have held you in my arms or kissed your lips. Forgive my candor, but I find myself unable to keep my feelings cordial any longer._

_While I have nothing but the utmost confidence in my soldiers and my own skills, war is an unpredictable enterprise. Even the brave and undefeated face their mortality upon the field of battle. We look into the harsh realm of the afterlife with each fallen soul our feet march past, and I have learned not to take this life for granted. My intention is not to frighten you, dearest Elsa, but only to convey to you the purpose behind these thoughts I write to you. Just as there is a chance I am triumphant, there is an equal chance of my demise."_

Elsa found herself holding her breath, her blood rapidly pulsing through her veins. For days on end she had only thought of this being a simple skirmish with Weselton. She had naïvely neglected the thought of lost lives upon the field. How foolish she had been, waiting eagerly like a love stricken youth, for a letter from her admirer. Luckily, Georg had kept a level head for the both of them, and he had brought Elsa back to reality. What a cruel reality it was beginning to be.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. The dread of never seeing those handsomely chiseled features, those dark brown eyes and his long brown hair, it weighed on her heavily. Before Elsa could stop herself, a light dusting of snow began to cover her room, settling with precision atop her furniture and belongings. The only place the snow did not touch was a small radius where she sat holding the letter.

What was wrong with her? She had been pursued by suitors in the past, a few even before her powers were public. Her parents had certainly kept a close eye on those rare occasions, and Elsa usually found herself never accepting a second meeting nor did she read any correspondence. Now, she found herself acting like a child at the mere thought of Georg. Never mind how she abruptly left her meeting when news of a personal letter reached her ear. How could one man, known for such a short time, have such an impact on an otherwise introverted young Queen? Elsa found herself both smitten and intrigued at the same time.

With trembling hands, she began reading the letter again.

_"My logic here is irrational, of that much I am aware. However, when thoughts of you enter my mind, there is no rationality to be had. Elsa, I spend my waking hours thinking of only you. My dreams are filled with images of your face and your azure eyes. Eyes which have pierced into my soul, long ago locked away by the soldier I had become._

_I do not yet know where our journey will take us, my dearest Elsa, but I am willing to endure the brazen resolve of Weselton on the battlefield to find out. Perhaps this is presumptuous of a soldier-Prince, but time has never been on my side. My leap of faith in my next request hinges only on the hope that you too feel as I, and I ask that you wait for me. I may not know to where I march, nor what lie before me, but with your kindness and caring to lead me back, I fear nothing before me._

_The messenger who has brought this letter to you will wait for your approval of the battle plans. He will also know my locations upon the battle camps. If you so desire, please send your response with him. I will wait with a quivering heart, eager to your reply._

_Forever Your Devoted Servant,_

_Georg."_

* * *

Georg stood in the General's tent towards the back of their encampment. The constant cannon fire from the battlefield shook the earth around them, showering the ground with fresh falling soil. The battle cries of men from both sides filled the air, as did musket fire and the clanging of swords. It was a mix of all weaponry eras meeting as one as both sides desperately sought success in their fight.

From the moment his ship had docked in a neighboring port to Arendelle, Georg had found very little time to rest. Their march began almost immediately after departing their vessel, and they had only stopped when Weselton's military line was within sight. The Duke had obviously not taken their warning to heart, like Frederick had hoped, and Georg knew at first glance that a conflict was inevitable.

For four days they had been in constant combat, neither side wavering, but Weselton never advancing their line. For Georg, that was success. Should the Southern Isles and Arendelle forces be victorious in holding the line where it stood, Weselton would have no choice but to eventually retreat. Strategy had now become the game.

Georg leaned on his hands, resting against a table where a map of the surrounding land was spread out. Next to him was Elsa's own general, and the Southern Isles general across from them. Their continued plan of reinforcing their line was top priority, as well as retrieving the wounded from the battlefield. Sadly, the sneaky Duke didn't like to play fair, and his men often ambushed at night. During the day, the field was littered with men clashing weapons of all sorts mingled with the cries of the wounded and dying. Their voices rang throughout the air, echoing off the mountains at all sides. Georg had heard these battle echoes before, and he knew he would hear them again. They would haunt his dreams forever.

"Lieutenant, you will take a small band of men to this mountain pass," The Georg pointed to a place on the map, then trailed his finger along, "Our scouts have reported Weselton's canons and powder are being kept here. You and your men will ambush from behind and set fire to their stores. Do you think you can accomplish this?"

The young officer nodded, saluted his superior officers and then waited to be dismissed. After he left, the men turned back towards the map, Georg staring even more intently than before.

"You don't plan on telling him he's the distraction?" The General asked, raising an eyebrow at the young Brigadier.

Georg shook his head, "He doesn't need to know. The success of my mission hinders on the success of his, and if that's all that occupies his head he will fail. It's better he only knows of his assignment. He and his men will be the heroes of this story anyways."

"You speak as if you aren't going to make it back alive." The General remarked, clasping a hand on Georg's shoulder. Much like a father would to a son. "I had hoped I trained you better."

The Prince offered him a small smile, though he was only partially listening to the old man. Thoughts of battle should have occupied his mind, even as the earth shook from another canon blast, but only one thought was currently clouding his brain. Elsa. Since the fighting began, Georg had become acutely aware that each breath he drew could easily be his last. Every time the firing of a canon rang out, he could be off to meet his maker. With each footstep sounding outside his tent at night, Georg could easily never wake from his dreams again. He owed it to himself, and to Elsa, to think about her as often as possible.

"Perhaps this will suit your concentration better, hm?" The General pulled an envelope from his pocket and held the seal of Arendelle out for Georg to see clearly, "It came when you were in the field. There is time before your mission. Go. I'll send for you when night falls."

Eagerly, Georg took the letter from the General, a big goofy grin on his face. He made his exit quickly, almost forgetting to salute before leaving the tent. Then, he ran all the way to his tent. As a soldier, he was determined not to be treated any different from the rest of his men. However, being a Prince, he could not always make the men understand this. It was usually two to a tent, as they were small, cramped places, barely tall enough for a grown man to sit upright. Georg, however, was given his own tent, a cot, and even a travel desk for his maps and letters. True, he was a Brigadier and commanded a great number of men, but he hated being treated differently.

Now was not the time for that, though. Georg sat in his chair and quickly opened the letter, careful not to get any dirt or dried blood on the main part.

_"Dearest Georg,_

_By the time you read this, I will have read your letter one hundred times over, imagining your voice speaking the words and not my own. Even I was surprised at how eager I was to hear from you. It feels as though you only left yesterday._

_Every day I miss you more. Your soft laugh and gentle eyes, your hands holding mine despite the cold I know you feel. You must understand, I never imagined I would ever feel this way about someone else. My entire life was spent in hiding, smuggled away into my dim corner of the palace, the possibility of never knowing freedom very real to me. I had resigned myself to die alone, an old maid and pass the throne to my sister or one of her future children. Then you came along._

_Georg, you broke through my walls, giving me the chance to trust outsiders once again. You were the first person I can remember who didn't flinch when I demonstrated my powers. You took the time to listen, and above all else, you save my life. I'm eternally indebted to you for this, and for defending my country in a fight your own land has had nothing to do with starting._

_Since you have been so honest and forward with your feelings, allow me to indulge in my own. I don't know what it is I feel yet, Georg. I know that every time your name is spoken by my sister, I smile. I know that current thoughts of you getting hurt, or worse, cause ice to cover whatever room I currently occupy. I've had to apologize to Cromwell's Prime Minister twice for freezing him to the floor. Mostly, though, I know how my heart swells and flutters in my chest at the mere thought of you._

_In answer to your request—yes. Yes, I will wait for you. The physicians have told me in a few days time I will have healed completely, and at that time I plan to journey with the new reinforcements to your camp. No one here at the palace recommends that I go, and they do not approve, not in the least. I've been reminded by Kai and Gerda on several occasions that a Queen does not belong on a battlefield. However, with the sheer magnitude of my powers, I could just as easily put an end to this nonsense and send the Duke running back home. I will not be bullied in my kingdom, and as Queen, who is going to try to stop me from riding out?_

_Stay safe, darling Georg. Please, I beg of you for the sake of my heart, stay safe._

_Until we meet again,_

_Elsa."_

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed! Elsa's letter is a bit shorter. I always imagined she was more direct and to the point anyways. (: Reviews are vital in keeping me going! Comments, suggestions, it's all welcomed!


	14. Unexpected Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my own characters and plots!

**AN:** Oh my gosh! It has been a while! I apologize for that! I had some issues with this latest chapter and ended up re-writing it. You guys have been awesome and patient, and I can't begin to express my gratitude for all the positive reviews! I really hope you like this chapter. I will be honest with you, 'fillers' like this one are hard for me to write and suck up a lot of motivation. Please, let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to be honest!

* * *

In the heat of battle, a soldier only has his mind set on one thing: defeating his enemy. At least, that is the thought that should occupy his mind. Georg had been unfocused, his mind continuously wandering back on Elsa, her letter, and her safety. During their journey to the enemy encampment through the woods, his men were relying on him to lead them. Georg tried desperately to focus his mind as they waited for their signal.

When the first blast sounded, he unsheathed his sword, his men following suit. At the second blast, he raised his weapon above his head, preparing the charge while the Weselton soldiers scrambled from the posts to see what was happening. When the third blast sounded and the panicking shouts of the enemy grew in number and volume, Georg cried out for the charge and pushed forward.

Weselton was caught off guard, that would be the understatement of the century. Georg and his military had beaten them at their own game of nighttime attacks, and to add insult to injury, they did so on Weselton's own footholds. The Prince felt a surge of pride as he and his men lay siege to the enemy camp, attacking one man after another.

Georg never looked directly at the men who ended up on the pointier end of his blade, taking special care to avoid the eyes. There was no way to describe the look in a young soldier's eyes when he knew he was about to meet his maker. The hatred that once filled a man's features is almost instantly replaced by fear and pain. When he was younger, Georg made the mistake of looking his enemy right in the eye when he took his life. The look of utter terror as the man lay dying still haunted the Prince to this day. War was ugly business, and though he did not enjoy taking another man's life, it was a necessary end to a means.

As he advanced through the encampment, his sword slicing back and forth with each swing of his arm, blocking blows and cutting men down, a familiar face caught his eye. The same narrow features, dark beady eyes, and Weselton uniform with patchwork across the should have a sleeve that Georg could remember his weapon cutting into so many weeks ago in the forests of Arendelle. The moment he saw the man, Georg's surroundings faded away. His fight became personal at this point, and his weapon trained on one man and one man alone. The would-be assassin turned his head, smirking at Georg as their eyes met. He raised his sword and flicked his wrist slightly as if baiting Georg to come at him. The Prince was more than happy to oblige.

It took less than ten seconds for the Brigadier to close the distance between himself and the Weselton man. He landed the first blow, bringing his sword down heavily above the man's head which was blocked and repelled. The fury built up in his chest, clouding his judgment and causing his attacks to become wild and sloppy. Georg didn't care. The man he now fought had been responsible for Elsa's attack and near-fatal injury. Georg would gladly strike him down and watch him die if it meant safeguarding the Queen and her throne. He would be lying if he said a little piece of him didn't want vengeance. He did. He wanted to wreak havoc on the entire Weselton army for the wrongs done upon the Queen. It was the first time Georg had ever entered a battle with malice in his heart.

His grin grew sickeningly bigger as he pushed Georg back, waiting for his words to take root. He was taunting him, trying to get Georg off or distracted. It worked because before he knew it, Georg was yelling something that wasn't even remotely the English language and lunging forward. The attacker took this opening and swung his blade right at his opponent's chest. Georg stumbled, slightly stunned as the wound began to register with his mind. He had run through the attack position, causing his back to be towards the soldier as he looked down at the darkening redness beginning to seep through his shirt. Georg let out a loud cry of pain when his attacker brought his sword down across his back not once, but twice, this time making him stumble to one knee.

"Get up, Southerner!" The man yelled from behind him. From the tone of his voice, he had already assumed he had won the fight.

"Can't finish a fight, hmm?" He taunted as he watched Georg struggle to get back on his feet, despite his deep, open and bleeding wounds. "Perhaps when I run into the Queen, I'll show her what a real man is like? It's clear she hasn't been introduced to one...Maybe I'll even make her scream."

That was all the incentive Georg needed to fuel his anger. In one motion, he rose from the ground and pivoted so that he faced his opponent. Georg lunged forward, attacking with one offensive strike after another with such force the Weselton soldier eventually lost his grip on his sword. That familiar fear of death now overshadowed any smugness the man held mere minutes ago.

Georg advanced, the man taking one step backwards to match every step forward the Prince took. It was an evil reality of war, and even more so of man's true nature when something he cares for deeply is threatened. Without remorse or regret, Georg raised his sword for one final blow across his enemy's neck, and watched as his lifeless form fell onto the ground.

After a few moments, standing over the body of one of Elsa's failed assassins, Georg fell to his knees. His lacerations on his back had cut his shirt nearly completely open, and the fall air felt soothing to the raw skin. His chest, however, was a different matter all together. His blood poured freely, and the wound was deep. Georg reached into his pocket and clenched his fist around Elsa's letter, holding onto it for dear life. If he was to die on this battlefield, his last thought would be of Elsa before the world went black.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the horses are ready and so are the guards." Kai bowed at the door to the Queen's bedroom, trying his best not to interrupt the argument that was already in progress.

Elsa stepped past her sister and nodded to the butler, "Thank you, Kai. Let them know I'll be down shortly." The older gentleman nodded and took his leave just as the shouting started again.

For the better part of an hour, Princess Anna had been in her sister's room both trying to deter the Queen from riding out to the battlefield, and just plain shouting at her. Elsa had avoided telling her little sister of her plans for as long as possible because of this very outburst. It seemed as though everyone in the palace was against her riding out to the soldiers' camp, even if she was going to have a full detail of guards with extras piled on. She was not concerned with her safety at the moment simply because she would be riding with what looked like her own private army. Not to mention the powers contained within her.

"Elsa, would you please just stop and listen to me!" Anna's voice was raised in an effort to get Elsa to stop moving about the room, grabbing a few odds and ends. The Queen paused for a second and turned towards her sister.

"You have just now fully recovered from an injury that happened over a month ago. You were almost killed, and now you're actually wanting to ride out straight into the middle of a war!" Anna's hands were on her hips, her eyes narrowed. Elsa was eerily reminded of their father's look when he was upset with them when they were little. The young woman definitely took after the late King of Arendelle.

Taking another moment to inhale deeply, Elsa exhaled and let her shoulders relax as she walked towards her sister. "Anna, it isn't a war. It's one battle, and that is part of the reason I'm leaving. I could easily keep this conflict at just one battle, but I can't do it from here. Not without freezing the entire fjord again."

Somewhere, deep down inside her stubborn head, Elsa knew that Anna understood what she meant to do. She also understood that Elsa could accomplish her task if given the chance. Anna was simply too obstinate to relent her position now that she had spent so much time and effort trying to persuade her sister otherwise. The Princess was letting her heart rule her head in this instance, as Anna very often did anyways.

"That is why we have an army though, isn't it?" Anna went on, folding her arms across her body. Elsa could tell she was going to be defiant until the end.

"Yes, this is why we have an army." She took another deep breath in and crossed the short distance between the pair. "Anna, please try to understand. I am still earning the people's trust. After the Freeze, there are still some misgivings about me and my powers, and I can't blame them for it. Right now, it is more important for me to convey that I hold their best interests at heart. I don't do this out of little regard for my life, Anna."

The younger woman rolled her eyes and dropped her arms, "You really are a great Queen, Elsa," She spoke almost in a defeated tone, "I don't see why you have to keep trying to prove yourself."

Elsa wrapped her arms lovingly around her sister and hugged her tight, "Oh, Anna, I wish I could see the world as you do."

Anna was hugging her back, more forcefully than Elsa had anticipated, "I can't lose you, Elsa. I've already almost lost you twice. I can't do it again."

All of a sudden, everything hit home for the young Queen. How could she have been so foolish? She had been where Anna was standing now. She had almost lost Anna not even a year ago, and here she was forcing her sister to watch as time and time again she put her life in danger. If there was a way to ease the woman's fears, Elsa would have done so in a heartbeat. This would be a waiting game between the two of them. Elsa waiting to see what war was really like, and Anna waiting to see if her sister would return to her in one piece.

Gently, Elsa ran a hand down Anna's braided hair, cradling her as close as she could without restricting any airflow. Moving back slightly, she brought her hand to her sister's cheek and cupped it softly, smiling at her. She had spent so many years distancing herself from her sister, but she had always watched her from afar. Up in her room, secluded by proximity, Elsa always managed to keep herself updated with how Anna had grown, her interests and her hobbies. She wasn't at all surprised at the beautiful young woman she had grown up to be.

"I promise I'll be back soon. It's a day's ride out to the encampment and I doubt my guards will be allowing me to stay long. The Duke knows what I'm capable of." She gave Anna a bright, mischievous smile, "Hopefully, I'll only have to make my presence known and he'll turn and run."

Anna only nodded, lowering her gaze to the ground. She believed her sister would do everything in her power to return to Arendelle, to return to her. She just didn't trust anyone else involved. Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek before she resumed her packing.

She was met in the courtyard by nearly a dozen guards for her sole protection. Another dozen with them would ride along as backup. Elsa wasn't used to so many people looking out for her and she found herself a little uncomfortable with the fact she would be watched during every moment of every day. These were her highest trained men, those who had taken an oath to protect her at all costs. She had a hard time imagining anybody wouldn't feel more than a little awkward among them.

Their ride wasn't nearly as tumultuous as Elsa had expected. The first day was nothing but riding, a slow and steady pace. Sometimes the captain of her guard would have them pause and send out scouts to make sure the path was clear. The longer the day grew, the more often they would pause to rest. Elsa knew when the Captain upped the number of scouts from two to four, they must be nearing the battlegrounds. When night began to fall, they made camp with Elsa's tent covered with armed men. When morning came, the noise of cannon fire woke them all.

* * *

He didn't remember being taken from the field. He didn't remember being brought to the medics, nor being stitched and bandaged. Georg slipped in and out of consciousness, pain encompassing his entire body. His skin felt hot, and every time his chest rose and fell from breathing it caused pain to radiate from his wound. When he was awake, he was in a daze, unable to focus on the physicians or officers around him. The world was a haze, and voices were muffled and low as if trying to hide whatever it was they were talking about.

Georg knew he teetered dangerously on the line between life and death. He didn't need a clear head or the medic to tell him how close he was to dying. Georg had been on the other end of this situation. He remembered standing over the cots of his men, some dying, some barely clinging to life. He had the conversations of obtaining names, ranks, next of kin to inform once they could find a messenger. In most situations, there wasn't much hope for survival. If he was, in fact, not long for this world, then Georg had only one remaining wish.

"P-paper..." He managed to get out, his mouth dry and voice hoarse. He could tell the figures above him turning their attention towards him, and he repeated himself, "G-give me p-paper. I-I need to w-write to her..."

Just the simple act of speaking caused him pain. His breathing was labored, making his chest rise and fall more rapidly which only aggravated his wounds. Georg could feel the frustration rising in him when nobody made a move. Had they not heard him? Closing his eyes, Georg took as deep a breath as he could muster and spoke again with more force, "PAPER!"

It was a startling sound, even to his own ears, and he knew it had done the trick. Almost as soon as he said the word, there was a hand grasping his forearm gently. A familiar touch, both soft and chilled now lay delicately on his feverish skin. Though most of the voices were still muffled, Georg was able to make out some words that followed his outburst.

"Gentlemen," A female voice spoke from near his bedside and Georg felt his heart both leap and plummet at the same time, "If you could give me the room, please."

Elsa. He would know her voice anywhere. Accompanied with the gentleness of her touch, Georg felt himself ease back into his cot. He found himself overjoyed that she was here at his bedside, but also infuriated with her decision to come to the battlefield. When he had read her response to him, Georg couldn't believe the words he was reading when she informed him she would be riding out. Powers or not, battlegrounds—especially the front lines—were no place for a woman. Even if she was the Queen. There were far too many dangers that awaited, not to mention one attempt on Elsa's life had already been made. Georg would never be able to forgive himself should anything happen to her while she was out here. Unfortunately, there had been no time to write her back, to try to convince her not to come. By the time Georg had received her letter, she would have been no doubt making her preparations to travel.

Now she was here. Not only did she have to witness the gore and unpleasant reality of war and the death it brings, but she was also burdened with Georg and his injuries. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to have to suffer seeing his broken body, especially if there was the very real possibility he might die. It wasn't fair to her. The very last thing Georg wanted was to hurt Elsa in any way.

"E-Elsa, you shouldn't b-be here." Georg managed to speak again, although this effort made him cough and the expansion of his chest muscles had him clenching his fists up to contend with his pain. He felt her hand slip over his, coaxing it out of its fist and into her fingers. Georg opened his eyes and strained his vision to settle on her.

"Hush now," Elsa told him, her voice barely above a whisper and just as gentle as he remembered, "You needn't worry about me now. We must take care of you and your injuries this time."

Her free hand had found its way up to his forehead, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face. She placed her palm atop his forehead, feeling for his temperature, but letting it linger far after she had obtained what she needed. Georg soon felt something cool on his forehead, and the temperature never seemed to warm against his fever. He knew she was using her powers to try to lower his fever, and he squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"I told you to stay safe for me." Elsa's voice cracked as her fingers stroked through his hair. She was kneeling beside his cot now, tears brimming. "You were supposed to stay safe."

"S-So were you." Georg replied, closing his eyes once again and reveling in the Queen's touch upon his skin. "And here you are in the middle of our conflict. W-What were you thinking? Elsa, y-you could have been k-killed!"

It was a touching moment. Tender, really, with each person more concerned for the others well-being more than their own. Georg knew she was crying, he could feel her body shaking as she held onto his hand and stroked his hair. All he wanted was for Elsa to be safe and her kingdom no longer threatened.

All she wanted was for Georg to survive and not perish in battle. Seeing him in this condition only strengthened her resolve to use her powers and force Weselton back to where they came from. Controlling her powers had become an art to the Queen, and Elsa was quite certain just a mere display of the magnitude of her ice and snow would send the Weselton forces retreating back to their boarders. Even Georg, with whatever words he would speak next wouldn't deter her from this goal.

Elsa found herself both worried and angry at the site of her Prince, lying helpless on a medical cot, his wounds from battle still fresh. How easy would it be to crumple and lose all resolve here at his side? She found her heart so ready to betray her mind in the matter, so ready to turn her into a simpering, grief-stricken woman. Elsa knew this couldn't happen, not now anyways. There was work to be done, and she would be of no use to anyone if she was crying at his bedside. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"I had to come," She told him softly, her eyes roaming over his bruised and battered body once again, "Half of the men out here are fighting for my kingdom on orders from a different sovereign, and they have no stake in this fight. It's my duty to present myself and my kingdom to show our gratitude. Besides, I have a weapon neither side possesses. I could end this conflict, Georg."

He squeezed her hand again, grimacing as another wave of pain shot through him. She felt just as he had remembered despite her trembling figure. "T-This is no place for a Queen. It's t-to dangerous. If anything w-were to happen to y-" A small finger against his lips cut him off, and Georg opened his eyes, straining them to remain so. Elsa could no longer stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"I may be a Queen," She told him firmly, despite the tears she shed, "And I may have been raised in a palace, but I know what I am capable of, and I will be damned if I allow one more person to die in this conflict."

For a moment, Georg looked as though he was going to argue with her, but he hadn't the ground to stand on nor the strength. Elsa could feel his hand going limp in her grasp, and her free hand moved to his cheek.

"Georg!" She called out, hopeful he'd fight through whatever encroaching blackness threatened him, "Georg! Look at me!" His eyes opened once again, taking a moment to focus on the room. Then they found hers.

"Elsa?" He asked, trying to get his bearings yet again. She smiled, despite him not remembering their conversation from mere minutes ago.

"Hey," She spoke near a whisper to him, "It's okay. I'm here. You're going to be okay."

"A-Am I in Heaven?" Georg asked, his breathing becoming labored yet again. Elsa couldn't stifle the laugh his words caused, and she once again smoothed his hair back out of his face, leaning her own closer to him.

"Not yet, Georg," She told him, squeezing his hand just to make sure he stayed with her, "How do you feel?"

He grimaced, his face contorted in pain, and Elsa's eyes broke away from his to look at his broken body once again. The sight of his near death state made her blink back even more tears. Once again, someone she cared for deeply was gravely hurt because of her powers. She had lost control and caused the Freeze, which caused the Duke to go after her. Her actions afterward, canceling trade with Weselton, had led to this outbreak of fighting and caused Georg and his military to get involved. Now he was laying before her, and it was still unclear if he would survive just yet.

"This is all my fault." Elsa whispered, unable to take her eyes off his badly injured chest. She was met with surprise when Georg's free hand found its way to her chin and forced her to turn back to him. She was crying freely now, not even bothering to try to stop the tears as the rolled down her cheeks.

"None of this is your fault, Elsa." Georg told her firmly, "You didn't do anything wrong." He coughed again, sending a spasm of pain through his body and causing his eyes to shut once again. Elsa, fearful of losing his train of thought again, leaned in closer, her face hovering above his.

"Georg, open your eyes!" She urged him until dark brown eyes locked with blue. "Please, Georg, please don't leave me."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you guys are okay with this! There are certain things (like the battle) that I didn't want to drag out. You have all expressed a fancy in hopefully seeing the growth of Elsa/Georg's relationship and progress. While a battle helps get them there, I think we can all agree I enjoy writing intimate moments between characters. ;) Please review, comment, suggest, whatever floats your boat! Love to all of you!


	15. Unexpected Marches

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my own characters and plots!

**AN:** I apologize again! This Indiana weather is driving me nuts! So, this here is my latest chapter. I, like most of you have expressed in your reviews, could never see Elsa harming another living soul on purpose. It just isn't her character. So rest assured, Elsa remains pure in that right. Again, I feel like it's a bit of a filler chapter, but hopefully once I've finished with this section, my inspiration will kick back up a notch. :) I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews and for sticking with me throughout this story! I love writing it as much as you all seem to enjoy reading it!

Also! I wanted to let you all know, **forthefirsttimeinforever** here in fanfic world has drawn some art to accompany my story. It was a surprise to me when she let me know, and I am very honored! Her handle is **Ever-everafter** on Deviantart! Check it out!

* * *

"Georg!" Elsa's scream echoed into the smoke-filled air, dripping with panic and terror. Georg peered desperately through the dense tendrils of smoke, trying to find her place among the deserted battlefield. He couldn't tell if it was early morning or nighttime, but the darkness was beginning to encroach upon them, making visibility even more difficult.

He could hear her struggling, shouting every so often mixed with the grunting of the soldiers trying to keep their hold on her. Another shrill scream pierced the air, and the Prince turned, catching a glimpse of the Queen being dragged towards the top of a hill. Two Weselton soldiers fought hard against her, trying to pull the unwilling woman along. The look on her face was one of sheer terror, and Georg's heart pounded in his chest even harder.

"Georg!" She cried out again, this time managing to break free of the rough hands holding her. Elsa fell to the ground hard, dirt staining her clothing and the tough winter ground ripping the fabric. A reddening welt began forming on her cheek and bare shoulder, the blow stunning the woman long enough for the soldiers to grab hold of her again.

Georg had begun running, pistol drawn in one hand and his sword in the other. The guards saw him coming One raised his own pistol and took aim at the Prince. Elsa screamed and tried to stop the man, but the second soldier wrapped his arms tightly around her body and lifted her away from the scene. A single shot rang out and Elsa cried out once more.

The force of the bullet tearing through his flesh caused Georg to drop almost instantly. His hands relinquished his weapons involuntarily as he lay on the ground, a new hole formed in his body. It took him a few moments to blink himself back into reality. The pain hadn't started in yet, his adrenaline was pumping too fast. Georg got to his feet, stumbling a bit as he did so. He kept heading towards Elsa, towards the men who now had her kneeling atop the hill.

"Elsa!" Georg shouted, fear gripping his insides and turning them to ice. He watched the scene play out, his injured arm hanging limp at his side as he continued towards them. The soldiers looked down at the kneeling Queen with a malicious glint in their eyes. One drew his sword, holding it towards her back and drew back.

"NO!" Georg cried, his uninjured arm stretching out towards the scene just as the sword pierced through Elsa's back. She looked so defeated, like she had completely given up. Her eyes went wide as the metal tore through her body and then she crumpled to the ground. "Elsa! No!"

With a start, Georg awoke from his nightmare, the last of his heart wrenching cries still echoing on his lips. He had one hand outstretched before him, which he slowly lowered as he tried to get his bearings. This wasn't a battlefield. He was in a tent. A medical tent, being cared for his injuries. Georg's mind began racing, trying to piece together the past few days for his sense of time had been intermixed with pain and fever.

A hand against his forehead startled the Prince slightly and he looked over towards his bedside. Was it real? Was he dreaming again? Perhaps he had died and this was his heaven? No, not heaven. He decided he must still be alive, otherwise the pain in his chest and back wouldn't be so intense...or even present.

Georg peered at her through hazy eyes, watching intently as she placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Then, she was smiling down at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears she had tried so hard not to shed. She looked exhausted, with worry etched across her face as she looked down at him in his bed.

"Elsa..." Georg managed to speak, though it sounded as if he hadn't talked in years. His throat was dry and his voice cracked when he spoke. Despite all of it, Elsa smiled at him with a new set of tears shining in her eyes.

"Hello there," Elsa replied softly in that heavenly voice of hers. One hand managed to find his and held on tightly while the other took the cloth on his forehead to begin wiping the sweat away. "How are you feeling?"

Georg's brow furrowed for a moment and then eased when her grasp on his hand had tightened. He still couldn't believe she had ridden out to camp. Even with her powers, war was no place for a woman let alone a Queen.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her flatly, his tone a mixture of concerned truth. For a moment, Elsa looked slightly taken aback, but ever true to form she quickly recovered with an indignant regal look.

"I could say the same about you," She replied as she dipped the cloth into a basin of cold water and then applied to his forehead. Elsa wasn't wrong. This conflict had nothing to do with the Southern Isles, yet here Georg was with his army. What she had feared all along—someone she cared for getting harmed because of her—seemed to be happening. First it was Anna back during the Freeze, which was enough for Elsa to resign herself to a fate of loneliness and seclusion all over again had it not been for her younger sister's insistence of their bond helping them through. Now, it seemed, her short-lived history was repeating itself as she watched over Georg moving between the unconscious and conscious worlds.

"It isn't safe," Georg continued, and he squeezed her hand, fearful to let go for even a second, "If something happened to you-"

A fingertip against his lips paused his speech, and Georg's eyes fixed on Elsa's once again. Her demeanor had changed into something more confident, more resolute in her objective. She was smiling at him thoughtfully, but at this moment Georg knew it would be impossible to argue with her.

"First of all," She started with such a definitive tone, "I'm already here, so there's no use in telling me I shouldn't have come. Secondly, my role here has already been decided. Albeit, neither your General nor my own is happy or too eager on the situation, but neither of them have a final say in the matter."

Elsa took a breath, and Georg found his heart had begun pumping twice its normal speed at the anticipation of her next statement. He found himself suddenly lifted out of his daze and more alert than he had been in the past couple days.

"I'll ride to the front of the line tomorrow and produce a barrier of ice." She looked away from Georg's incredulous gaze, and closed her eyes for a moment, "I can't rectify using my powers to harm another living soul, but I can damn well use them to protect the men fighting for me."

While Elsa waited for his response with anticipation, Georg seemed to relax though it was just a tiny portion of him that did so. He was furious about her decision to ride into the front line. If he could, he would physically try to stop her, but Georg found it difficult to even expand his lungs when taking a breath. He would be no match for the Queen should he attempt to keep her from her task. Then again, he found himself relieved at Elsa's decision against going on the offensive with her powers. He had always questioned whether Elsa was truly capable of harming someone maliciously. Ever since Hans had returned to the Southern Isles in shackles, pleading his story to whomever would listen. His younger brother had quickly branded himself a hapless victim of a sorceress Queen with malicious intent. From the moment he had met her, though, Georg hadn't believed Elsa could even hurt a fly. She confirmed his thoughts when she proposed a barrier of ice between armies.

"Say something." Her voice brought him back out of his thoughts, and though he was still worried beyond belief, he managed to smile at her.

"I'm riding out with you."

The statement stunned Elsa enough that she couldn't string a few simple words together in response. It was impossible for him to ride out with her, let alone get out of bed. She could have attributed the response to his fever, but Elsa knew better. He wanted to be at her side, to protect her at all cost. This time, however, she simply couldn't allow him to do so.

"Georg, you know you can't." She told him with one of her gentler tones and a smile, "You're hurt."

"And you're the Queen." He replied evenly, surprising even himself that he had the confidence to speak with her so candidly, "If we are going to start discussing things we cannot and should not do, I think your list will be longer, Your Majesty."

He smiled back at her, leaning his face towards her hand when she cupped his cheek. It was killing her seeing him like this, but it worried him far more that he couldn't protect her in his current state. The pair stared at one another for a few more silent moments until the field doctor interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but it's time to change his bandages."

Elsa looked up at the man, not much older than Georg, nodded and slowly made to stand. Georg's hand reached out and grabbed for her wrist, holding on tightly. She smiled and bent back over him, kissing his cheek and allowing her lips to linger there.

"I'll come back, I promise." Georg let her wrist slip through his hand, feeling every inch of flesh between her wrist and fingertips as she departed the tent, fearful it would be the last chance he had to feel her touch. He wasn't a fool. Georg was more than aware of his condition and the inability to ride out with Elsa tomorrow.

* * *

It was late into the night and Elsa sat in a chair inside her private tent, contemplating the next day's events. Being new to the throne and her subsequent new-found control over her powers, the young Queen was beginning to question her actions both present and future. She had not started this war, she had not provoked anyone. It hadn't even been her decision to send troops to meet Weselton on Arendelle's borders, but she also did not stop King Frederick when he suggested sending his own forces in defense of her kingdom.

She was grateful to the King. His experience on the throne and of war involving his own kingdom served her well, and she easily deferred to his judgment when Weselton had acted on their aggression. The time to rely on others was behind her now, though. As Queen, Elsa needed to take charge of the current situation, and that meant giving Weselton the chance to back down from this incursion without the loss of any more lives.

No one in her staff or council had been thrilled with her decision to ride out to the camp. They had not approved, but who was going to try to force her not to? She was the Queen, and once her mind was made up there was no changing it. She shared the stubbornness trait with Anna. Ironically, Anna had been the one person to outwardly challenge her on such a risk, but in the end Elsa had won. The end to their conversation on the day Elsa had left still clung in her mind.

_"Elsa, what will you do once you ride out?" Anna avoided her sister's eyes, afraid to see the hurt that might follow her current thought._

_Elsa turned towards her little sister, confused as to her meaning, "What do you mean, Anna?"_

_The Princess took a deep breath, choosing to stare out of the diamond-paneled window of the Queen's quarters with her eyes fixed on the horizon, "Could you really do it? Could you use your powers to hurt someone, maybe even kill them?"_

_There was nothing but silence that followed. Anna was far too concerned with her sister's reaction to the question than her real response, so she continued to stare hard out of the window. Elsa, however, had paused in her actions and taken the time to really ponder the question. For what felt like the hundredth time since they had reconnected, Elsa was realizing yet again how little Anna truly knew her. Her questions weren't malicious or completely ignorant of the Queen's conduct and personality. They came from a simple lack of knowledge due to too many years of separation._

_Because of Elsa, Anna had been locked away from the public as well. She had been secluded and isolated without ever knowing why. Even if Anna had the chance to meet people, make friends, have her first crush, or learn about the world on her own terms, Elsa wouldn't have been able to guide her through as only a big sister could. At eighteen years old, the Princess was experiencing life and all it had to offer for the first time, and sadly the young woman didn't have the best luck when it came to common sense. Because of that, she had trusted Prince Hans far too quickly. After that disaster, Anna had taken to questioning everything. Elsa knew she was to blame, and it was why she couldn't take offense to questions her sister now posed._

_"It's funny, you know," Elsa started as she took a seat on the large chest at the end of her bed, "My entire life, the one thought that filled my mind more than anything else was how not to hurt people with my powers. Ironic, now that their presence on the battlefield is to deter aggression against my kingdom."_

_Anna turned her head slightly, her peripheral vision catching a glimpse of her sister's pensive form. She had never seen Elsa concentrating so hard on a single thought before. The Queen's answers posed to villagers or her Royal Advisers always seemed to flow so eloquently and effortlessly off her tongue. Anna had always attributed this to her sister's vast knowledge and natural ease at coming to decisions. She had never witnessed Elsa truly sit and ponder unless it happened to be over some piece of literature she was reading for fun._

_"I suppose if I'm being true to myself," Elsa continued, her eyes fixed on some imaginary point beyond the room, "I could never use my powers to harm someone. I mean, I never meant to cause harm before, when I couldn't control myself, but now especially. I just don't think it's in my nature. So, no, Anna, I don't foresee myself using my powers to injure or even kill someone. However, that doesn't mean I can't put on a brave face and display what defenses I have in my armory."_

_It was a thought that still didn't sit well within the Queen's chest. She was utterly conflicted about what her presence would mean on the battlefield, and what would be expected of her. War was no place for a Queen—how many times had that been said to her over the past few days? How many times had Anna begged her, almost to the point of tears, not to ride out? Nervous wasn't even near what to begin calling the emotions fluttering about inside her, and thinking on the subject even more caused her stomach to knot. Yes, Elsa was nervous, anxious even, but this was her duty as the Queen of Arendelle. She wasn't about to shy away from her duties now._

_Before she had a chance to bring herself out of her thoughts, Anna had rushed at her, throwing her arms around Elsa. The younger woman buried her face in the crook of her sister's neck and held on tightly, fearful it would be the last time._

The blast of a nearby cannon pulled Elsa from her sleep with sudden force. It was one of only a handful she had heard since arriving at camp. It seemed as if her banner riding into camp had its desire effect upon the Weselton army, as they had initiated an unofficial ceasefire the very same day. Little by little, that ceasefire was beginning to wane away. Every so often, the Queen could hear the skirmish of gunfight, a cannon blast, and once even the scuffle of swordplay. It had become more and more clear that a display of might was the only thing meaningful enough to drive off the enemy forces.

She sat up and quickly set about readying herself for what was to transpire. Elsa was new to war. She had never witnessed one, nor had her father during his reign. She had only ever read about them in history books, and the only women in battle she had read about were few and far between. This was a new precedent for her, but one she entered into willingly.

Getting up, she moved to her partition and took down the outfit she had chosen for the day. A pair of white trousers with knee-high black riding boots, topped with a white long-sleeved tunic and chain mail vest. On her forearms, she laced up two leather gauntlets that had been dyed blue to match the long, flowing fur hooded cape dyed the same color. Before Elsa clasped her cape in place at her neck, she braided her hair, letting the long plait fall over one shoulder before pulling the hood up. There would be no gloves today, no barriers between her hands and the elements of nature. There would be no need.

Taking a final look at herself in her mirror, Elsa stepped outside of her tent. She was greeted with over two dozen men, armed and prepared to march out with her. Both generals sat atop their horses with a few mounted soldiers behind them. In front of her stood a squire holding the reins to Pegasus. The magnificent white steed pawed his foot at the ground, impatient for the task at hand to start. Elsa smiled nervously and nodded as she was helped into the saddle, her cape flowing out to cover the horse's hind end.

When she turned to address the soldiers, Elsa lowered her hood and glanced around her. Every face that stared back at her was one of bravery and determination. They wore the colors of Arendelle, and held her kingdom's banners high. Elsa inhaled deeply, unsure if her words would be inspiring in the least, but she had to try, right?

"Words cannot express the gratitude I or my kingdom have to all of you. Most of you are not from our shores. You weren't born of Arendelle, and you hold no ties to the land other than the treaties your own King has set forth. Yet each and every one of you have marched out onto this field, pledging your life to a Queen who has not asked for your loyalty—who has not earned it." She paused, scanning the determined faces in front of her, each one seemed ready for a fight, "I'm here before you today to ride out towards the Weselton army in the hopes that more bloodshed can be ceased. I know what they call me—Sorceress, Ice Queen, Witch—but I also know the very powers with which they condemn me can also save more souls today than it could ever possibly harm."

"Long live Arendelle!" A random voice rang out from the crowd of men.

"Long live the Queen!" Another voice boomed right after, causing the men the cheer for the Queen in unison. The chant of her goodwill caused a wave of inspiration to wash over Elsa. She felt more like a Queen now than ever before. It was like drinking an elixir far too addicting, and a new rush of confidence came over her.

"My vow to you, all of you today, is that my powers will never be used to harm a living soul! I cannot walk such a path, but I can promise with every inch of my being that I will do whatever it takes to protect those in my kingdom, and those who sacrifice themselves to protect it." As she finished, Elsa looked to her Generals and nodded. She took Pegasus' reigns and turned the mighty steed, steadily riding at a canter towards the hill, her soldiers at her side.

The field was a sobering sight, and Elsa instantly felt she had made the right decision when she had denied Anna to go with her. There were certain things in life one simply could not forget, and the picture of a bloodstained and battered earth with the remains of soldiers yet to be retrieved was definitely one of those scenes. Anna, though strong and willful in her own ways, could not have bounced back from such a place. Elsa didn't even know if she would be able to suppress the horrors she had seen in her few short days of battle.

At the crest of the hilltop, Elsa slowed Pegasus to a halt. Her Generals stopped on either side, and all three peered out towards the Weselton encampment. It was small but loomed with such a dark energy, the Queen could feel the hair stand on end on the back of her neck. There was hardly any movement between the large black and red tents, but the few wanderers about looked ragged or injured. Elsa couldn't yet tell if their spirits had begun to break or if they were just lying in wait.

She turned towards Arendelle's General, though her eyes stayed fixated on the camp, "You sent the messenger to their leader? To meet and discuss terms?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The man replied. A flicker of movement out of his peripheral vision caused the man's hand to twitch at his sword's hilt, but it was only the movement of his own soldier's horse. Elsa turned towards the Southern Isles' General.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"It's hard to say, Your Majesty," The General replied, "They know of your presence here, and they know what they could face if they continue this path. I would like to say they wouldn't be so dumb as to continue fighting and rebuke your offer of peace, but I have seen many battles and have watched many commanding officers do dumber things. The fault of man, I'm afraid."

Elsa nodded gravely, "Yes. The fault of man."

Had Weselton even attempted to start negotiations, it would easier said they had begun to break down, but this was not the case. After waiting on the hilltop for what felt like forever, the unmistakable whistling of cannon fire sounded. Weselton was firing warning shots at the army atop the hill. It was made ever so clear to Elsa this country was uninterested in a solid ceasefire.

"Protect the Queen!" Arendelle's General called out to the men before turning to Elsa herself, "Your Majesty, you should ride back to the safety of the camp!"

Elsa continued to stare down at the Weselton troops, her face a mixture of sadness and finality. It broke her heart that the Duke could not see reason when it came to combat. She pitied the poor souls who followed him and now became the aggressors in a battle they could not hope to win. While she knew it was not within her to kill any of them, Elsa found she had no problem freezing their feet to the ground until surrender was heard. She simply wanted this fight to be over, and these invaders out of her land.

"Your Majesty?" The General called again, "Did you hear me? It isn't safe for you here."

"I heard you, General," Elsa replied in an even tone as she unfastened the clip of her fur cape to allow her arms more movement, "And now it is time for you and your men to back away. I feel a storm coming on."

Her General was a smart man. He had served in Arendelle's military under her father, and was glad to continue his service under Elsa. The moment the words came out of her mouth, he knew what was about to happen. Elsa had always been able to exhibit a reigning authority, despite previously being unsure of herself and her powers, even before she became Queen. It was a well-known fact that when the Queen had a certain look in her eyes, questioning her would not end well for the other person. She had a way of making a man, even one as old and as experienced as the General, feel only an inch tall.

The General turned to the soldiers, each one ready to crowd around the Queen's horse to shield her from harm, and barked his orders. Reluctantly, the men pushed back, just behind the ridge until only Elsa could be seen on the hilltop.

There was a moment of silence, hesitation and apprehension practically screaming from both sides. Some of her own soldiers were eager to see the Queen wield her magic, but it was clear from the nervous shouts of the Weselton men that they were fearful. So, if it was a sorceress they were so fearful of, then Elsa had no problem displaying her power.

She let her arms hang loosely at her sides, closing her eyes as she conjured the cold within. Slowly, as she felt the frost tingling on her fingertips, she raised her arms and hands, picturing her creation in her mind. There were a few audible gasps from the soldiers behind her, and Elsa opened her eyes to a flurry of snow around her. In front of her, tall and thick, was a wall of solid ice. A barrier, preventing Weselton from attacking head on. The snow, however, continued, and Elsa could already tell there was a drop in temperature. If Weselton could survive the cold, then she welcomed any other attacks. If they wanted to charge on her own soldiers, they would be forced to find another route. Routes which, coincidentally, had troops already lying in wait.

Grabbing the reigns, Elsa turned Pegasus on the hill and rode back to join the soldiers and her Generals. She smiled at both men as the party began back towards camp.

"It would have served them well to have met with you and discuss terms, Your Highness." The General from the Southern Isles smiled at her.

Elsa smirked slightly, but kept her eyes on the path before her, "The fault of man, right General?"

* * *

**AN:** I hope you like it! Constructive criticism, reviews, suggestions, thoughts-they are all welcome! Now that the main battle stuff is out of the way and Georg is recovering, I have so many ideas for scenes with so many feels! Please keep those reviews coming!

Love to you all!

Wicked


	16. Unexpected Arguments

**AN:** So, I know it's been a while, and I want to apologize for that. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I got to a high point in my story and then I realized...I had no idea where to go after I posted the last chapter. I do not think this chapter is as great as the others, but I hope you do enjoy it. Oh, and I also now have a plan and some plot twists in mind! Again, I apologize for the wait and thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers!

* * *

Long after she had returned to camp, riding in with uplifting cheers at her back, Elsa found herself still buzzing from the adrenaline rush that had come along with her actions upon the hill. It was invigorating, being at the forefront of her military power while showing her own display as well. Elsa wondered if she had ever felt such exhilaration before. The thought lasted only for a moment until memories from her coronation slipped back piece by piece. One fateful night, a moment of terror and shame followed by complete bliss as she stood on the mountain top and promptly let go of everything she had been holding back since she was a child. That particular evening held such a different meaning than today.

Today, Elsa made a new footnote in her kingdom's history. She had stood her ground against invaders, shown courage in front of her subjects and enemies, and she had defied the Duke of Weselton his chance to label her a witch when she used her powers in a defensive maneuver and not offensive. What mattered more to her, though, was the overwhelming support she gained. It solidified her decisions, and made her feel as if her people truly trusted her. This feeling of adrenaline and exhilaration was one Elsa wouldn't trade—even at a chance of being normal and without powers.

The sound of her tent's flap jerking open caught Elsa off guard, and she turned around suddenly. She could feel the frost on her fingertips already forming, but eased off when she came face to face with Georg. Her startled nature quickly turned into concern for him being up out of bed, not to mention walking around camp.

Georg was leaning heavily on a cane, his face still pale and a loose white tunic allowed glimpses of his still bandaged torso. He took another step inside the tent and paused unsteadily. Elsa moved to help him, but the Prince put up a hand, waving her off as he regained his balance.

"Georg..." She began but he cut her off.

"I told you I wanted to ride out with you." His tone was flat and even. Elsa had never heard him sound like this before, and it worried her greatly.

"You are injured," She replied slowly, unsure of the direction of this conversation, "You shouldn't even be out of bed now, how were you possibly going to ride a horse?"

"That's not the point," Georg replied, looking her dead on.

Elsa took another step forward, carefully broaching the subject at hand. His sudden appearance, his tone, his lack of happiness that this conflict could be over by the week's end? It was all too unsettling to her, and definitely a situation she had never been in before. "What is the point, Georg? You seem upset with me."

"I am upset with you!" The Prince didn't miss a beat as his voice raised somewhat, "What you did...it was dangerous, Elsa! What if Weselton had responded with force? What if they had taken your invitation to meet as a chance to ambush? You could have been hurt, or worse!"

Elsa took a step back, shocked by Georg's sudden outburst. In the few months she had known him, she had yet to experience this level of emotion funneled into what seemed like anger. She wasn't exactly sure how to go ahead, though her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that he was angry with her.

"I didn't think—"

"Y-You're angry with me." It was more a statement than a question. Elsa looked taken aback, one hand placed on her chest, a crestfallen look on her face. Georg had to turn his face from her, staring at the ground and slightly off to the side. He regretted the entire conversation now. He hated seeing her so hurt.

"I just...If something had happened today...I can't protect you if I'm not with you, Elsa, and I can't lose you. Not now." His tone had eased, and his set jaw seemed to relax as his shoulders hunched somewhat.

Elsa stayed where she was, unsure of what to say next. She had never had to balance her position of power and her personal life before. There had never been anyone to care for her on such a deep level, outside of her family of course. These were uncharted waters for her, and for someone who had spent their entire life locked away, never sharing anything with anybody, Elsa found herself barely staying afloat.

"I'm sorry," She began, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm not sorry for doing what I did."

Georg looked up at her, a little stunned by her words. He had not expected that answer, although deep down, buried somewhere inside the rational part of his brain now locked away, Georg knew this would have been her response. Elsa was brave, and not one to sit on the sidelines. She had proven that the first day they had met. Even with that knowledge at hand,Georg couldn't help his basic instincts to protect someone he cared for so deeply.

"Georg, I am not some delicate little flower who needs to be protected and shielded from the harsher realities of life. I may have grown up a Princess in a palace, but I know the tragedies that life brings far too well. It wasn't my intention to worry you, but I will not sit idly by when my Kingdom is being attacked. Please, don't ask me to."

She worried this would be their stand still. That this would be the moment that would break whatever this was they shared together. She would always be a Queen looking out for the best interest of her people. She would always be headstrong, independent, and forthright with a new-found fearlessness. Georg, however, would always be the Soldier-Prince, looking to save the damsel in distress, and putting his needs behind those of everyone else around him. He would always see her as needing protected, as something fragile and delicate. He could no more throw away his chivalry than she could stop wielding her ice powers.

"I didn't mean to imply you couldn't take care of yourself, nor that you didn't have your kingdom's best interest at heart." Georg replied, his tone suddenly softer than before, "But you also can't ask me to stop trying to protect you."

A moment of silence passed between the two where they actively tried not to look at one another. Georg wavered slightly while leaning on his cane, and Elsa was busy taking in his words. Were their personalities really so contradicting? She would always be in search of bettering her kingdom no matter what the cost, and he would always be hellbent on her safety.

After another moment, Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed, closing the distance between the two, "Please, Georg, sit down before you fall down." She took his free arm and gently led him over to one of the two basic wooden chairs. She helped ease him down before walking around and taking her place in the only other unoccupied seat.

"Elsa," Georg began, finding his wording difficult, "I can't help that I care, or that I worry. I always will. As admirable as it was for you to ride out here, as a Queen—it was foolish. Without you, what does Arendelle have? Anna is spirited and bright, but do you think she could really handle the crown and all its responsibilities?"

Elsa looked back at him, a little indignantly, and responded coolly, "Anna is a lot more capable than you think. She could easily handle being a reigning monarch if it ever came to it."

Georg let out a sigh, an action that didn't sit too well with Elsa. It was as if he knew something she didn't. Like there was some major picture in front of her and she was only stuck staring at the corner. It was an unsettling feeling to say the least.

The Prince leaned towards her a little, truth and sadness in his eyes as he spoke, "But would she be able to do it just having lost you?"

The thought stung first, and then the mental image of her sister, crestfallen and weeping in the royal cemetery, completely orphaned to the world caused the Queen's heart to break. Though she would never understand Georg's reasons for not wanting her near battle, Elsa was beginning to understand her little sister's apprehension. It was all so clear as day, how had she not been able to see it before?

"I'm such a fool." Her head lowered a little and her eyes closed. She was a Queen torn in too many directions, trying to please and appease everyone around her. They all seemed to want the same things, but they weren't willing to let her get there by her own means. Though, there never seemed to be a good way to go about things when you're royalty. There were those in her kingdom who would rally behind her if she was actively out on a battlefield, but then there were others who would condemn her actions and cry out for peace. She ruled atop a double-edged sword with either side always ready to slice at the flesh. It was times like these when she wished she still had her father's guidance.

Georg reached out and took her hand in his, admiring the delicateness of her ivory skin. Yet, at the same time, her could see the rougher patches, indicative of how the Queen liked being able to do things on her own. Nothing about the woman sitting before him suggested she had been raised a spoiled, bratty princess of privilege. Elsa had always put others before herself, and if no one believed that, the woman had nearly a lifetime of self-induced isolation to protect the ones she loved. He was beginning to feel bad for being the cause of her current emotional turmoil.

"Elsa, you aren't a fool." He spoke gently, "From what Frederick has told me about ruling, it's only natural you can't please everyone. You have to follow your heart, Elsa, and that is something I know you are very good at."

She raised her eyes just a little and looked at Georg. He was smiling sweetly, although she could have sworn his sweet smile and his wince of pain were the same faces, but she didn't care. She also couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You'll never stop me from worrying about you, Elsa." He told her with sincerity, getting to his feet rather uneasily. Elsa was at his side in an instant, helping him regain his balance and handing him his cane. "But just because I worry doesn't mean I can't see how amazingly strong you are."

There they were, side by side with one of his arms draped around her shoulders, their faces merely inches from one another. It was a familiar place to Elsa, and one she had missed for so long when Georg had left for his journey home and then off to war. She didn't know how to explain the sensation other than it just felt right.

Georg could feel it too, and he was only mere second away from closing the gap between their lips when one of his General's messengers came bursting through the flap of the tent. Almost as if struck by lightning, Georg and Elsa broke apart and took careful consideration of keeping a decent amount of space between them.

"Your Majesty!" The messenger gasped for air to calm his burning lungs from his run, "The General received word back from the men sent to the mountain paths!"

Elsa could feel her heartbeat quickening in her chest. There was no telling what had happened when she had sent those troops to cut off Weselton's exits. More fighting, that much was certain, but she honestly had no idea who might come out the victor. Elsa had all the confidence in the world when it came to her soldiers, but Weselton had proven time and time again they didn't mind playing dirty. Had her men not succeeded in their task at the paths, a significant part of her military would have perished.

"Well, go on then." Georg urged the messenger, impatience creeping over him while the young man tried to catch his breath. The messenger quickly straightened himself up and continued with his correspondence.

"The men have reported some sort of uprising among the Weselton forces. The Duke was overthrown this afternoon and the Weselton forces have been ordered to withdraw and head for their own shores!" The last part was when the young man's voice took a turn towards the more upbeat.

"Overthrown? Why? And by whom?" Elsa had a million more questions to go along with these as well. Would the new leader have the same feelings towards Arendelle? Would things be worse? Would they be better?

"The correspondence stated it was the Duke's nephew who led the attack. He's wanting to meet with you, Your Majesty, to discuss the withdrawal of his troops and to negate any further fighting." With that, the young man saluted respectfully and departed, leaving the stunned couple in his wake.

"Overthrown?" Elsa repeated, as if trying to get the word to sound right in her head. She looked up at Georg unexpectedly, "So, this means the fighting is over?"

Georg only nodded, still a little shocked himself. They had only been out on the field for a few short weeks, and now they had word their enemy was retreating? To a lifelong veteran like himself, the scenario sounded a little dodgy. The Duke's own nephew had overthrown him? Georg had never heard of the Duke's nephew, nor any familial relations really, and he had always been well versed in the royal bloodlines of surrounding countries. He turned his eyes from the front of the tent where the messenger had just been standing, and looked over at Elsa. She returned his gaze, her heart both lighter and more conflicted.

"A meeting? With some mysterious nephew of Weselton's?" Elsa was merely saying the words to hear them aloud. She was far too inexperienced in this area of ruling and it was driving her mad. How she desperately wished she had all the answers!

As if reading her thoughts, Georg spoke up, "You should send a proxy in your stead. We have no clue who we're dealing with, nor who will actually show up at this meeting." Elsa gave him a look as if to say he was overreacting and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could make a sound he was speaking again. "For once, Elsa, please do as I suggest. Send the General, send both Generals, or send me even, but please do not put yourself in unnecessary danger. No one will think any less of you for not showing at a meeting with your enemy. Please."

The Queen took a moment to think over everything that had just happened. It wasn't unreasonable, Georg's request. In fact, it was probably a wise decision on her part, but she was equally intrigued with this supposed nephew of the Duke. Finally, she relented and nodded silently. As a ruler, just as in a relationship, one person always had to bend a little now and then, right? Perhaps this once, she could agree to Georg's request, if only to set his mind at ease.

"Fine. I'll send both Generals to this meeting, but I am not leaving camp until they return." She spoke in an authoritative and absolute tone so that there was no misunderstanding this was her last word on the matter. They hadn't known each other very long, but Georg was perceptive and Elsa knew even he wouldn't misinterpret her meaning.

His smile was one of relief, and he bowed as best he could towards the young woman before him. "Then I will go tell the Generals your orders and have them ready to journey at first light. Until tomorrow, Your Majesty." Slowly, Georg turned and left the tent leaving Elsa standing there with a smile on her face, rolling her eyes at his happiness-induced formality.


End file.
